Jellie Not Jam
by bellamybunny1970
Summary: This story is for all of the people that want Jellie (Jake and Mellie) on Scandal. It starts right before Mellie and Jake actually meet. I am kind of starting off where the 30 second promo for 5B leaves off with Mellie in Olivia's office. Also, Mellie will be running for President in my story as well.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! So this story is for all of the Jellie (Jake Ballard and Mellie Grant) shippers out there. I would love Jake and Mellie together and hopefully with my story it can come true not only for me, but for other supports of them as well. I am not the best writer or the most creative person, but I am going to give this a shot. I hope ya'll enjoy it!_

Mellie Grant sat in her office and closed a file on yet another person she had interviewed to be her campaign manager, but like all the others, this one was not a fit. She sighed and rubbed her face in frustration. She had interviewed what seemed like twenty people and none of them were the right fit for her campaign, or for her. She sat back and looked at the clock that read 8:15. She got up from her chair and fixed her skirt then packed up all of her stuff and put on her coat. She walked out of her office to her car and was driven home. She told her driver goodnight and got out of the car and shut the door and walked into her house. She smiled at the babysitter.

"Hi, Lucy. Sorry I'm late. Was he good for you today?"

She smiled back at Mellie as she got up off the couch, "It's no problem, Ms. Grant. He was great, as usual. He had a nap and I put him to bed about thirty minutes ago. He fought me a little bit, but I think he was just wanting to stay up and wait for you."

Mellie nodded as she set all of her stuff down on the couch, "I know, I hate missing his bedtime. I will go check on him. Thank you again, goodnight."

Lucy smiled, "Goodnight Ms. Grant. I will see you in the morning."

Mellie nodded and walked her to the door. Once Lucy had pulled out of the driveway Mellie closed her front door and locked it. She took off her heels and carried them to her bedroom and threw them in her closet. She changed out of her work outfit and put on yoga pants and an old Harvard law t-shirt. She went into her bathroom and washed her face and threw her hair up into loose bun then walked out of her room down the hall to Teddy's bedroom. She stood against the doorframe and watched her son sleep. After a few minutes she walked in and kissed his head and re-tucked him in.

"Good night teddy bear, I love you." She whispered to him before she got up and walked out of his room.

She walked to the kitchen and got herself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and sat down at her table. She got out the files of all the people she had interviewed over the last week and looked through them again. She finished her cereal, but kept looking through the files. She sighed when she closed the last one. She laid her face in her hands, frustrated as she thought about her next move. She got up and put her bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and got herself a glass of red wine and went to the living room and sat down on her new cream colored couch with burgundy accent pillows. The TV was still on from when Lucy was watching it, she had not been paying attention to it, but when she look at the screen she saw her ex-husband. It had been just over six months since they had signed the divorce papers and Mellie had walked out of the White House with her head held high. She turned the volume up and listened to the familiar voice before rolling her eyes and turning the channel to something more pleasant, Fixer Upper on HGTV. Mellie and Fitz did not talk to each unless it was about Teddy. When they did talk to each other they were both cold and kept conversations short and curt. She sipped her wine as she sat on the couch watching her favorite show, as she sat there she thought about a campaign manager and even though it was a thought that had crossed her mind several times this past week, she thought she would be able to find someone just as good, but she was wrong. The only name that was sticking out in her head right now was the woman who helped get her to where she was sitting today. The woman who was hired by Cyrus Beene to run Fitz's campaign, the girl who her husband had fallen in love with and had an off and on affair with for his whole Presidency, the woman who moved into the White House after Fitz had given Mellie the divorce papers, the woman who told Mellie to stand up and keep fighting during the filibuster. The woman that Mellie loathed most in this world, but she was the only woman that could get Mellie elected as President and that is what Mellie wanted more than anything, was to be President of the United States. She stayed up watching TV for a long time, before finally shutting it off and putting her now empty glass in the dishwasher. She walked down the hall to her bedroom after checking on Teddy one last time and crawled into bed. She laid there for a few minutes thinking, she knew what she had to do and tomorrow. She told herself no matter what, she would do it, but she quickly gave into the heaviness of sleep deprivation, closed eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Her alarm went off at six a.m. She groaned and shut it off. She laid there for a few minutes dreading what she had to do. She got out of bed and did her yoga, like she did every morning. Once she finished that she went into her bathroom and took a quick shower. Once she was out of the shower she blow dried her hair then curled it. She did her make up then walked back into her bedroom, to her closet and pulled out a powder blue skirt, a white top, and nude heels. She put all of it on walked out of her room and checked on Teddy who was still fast asleep, she smiled and watched him for a few minutes before walking down the hall to the kitchen and made herself some oatmeal and went over her schedule for the day. By the time she finished her breakfast Lucy was walking in the door.

Mellie smiled, "Good morning Lucy."

Lucy smiled back at her, "Good morning Ms. Grant. Is Teddy still asleep?"

Mellie nodded as she packed up her stuff, "He is still sound asleep. I'm getting ready to go kiss him goodbye."

Lucy nodded and sat down on the couch as Mellie walked back to Teddy's room and gently kissed his head, "I love you and I will see you tonight buddy." She kissed his head again before she got up and walked out of his room and put on her powder blue coat that matched her skirt and got her stuff. She said bye to Lucy then walked out of the house and got in her car. She gave her driver the address. As they drove her stomach was in knots, she felt like she could throw up. She went over what she was going to say her mind, but nothing seemed appropriate. Finally, her driver pulled up and Mellie got out and walked in the building. She walked to the elevator and hit the up button. Once it the doors opened she stepped in and hit floor seven. She paced the elevator floor as it took her up. The doors opened and she took a deep a breath and walked out. She walked up to a closed door and read the bold, black words on it, "Olivia Pope and Associate's." She opened the door and looked around, she did not see anyone. She walked in past Huck's office, passed Abby and Quinn's office, passed the conference room, she finally came to a door and looked at it, the name on the door read, "Olivia Pope." Mellie stared at it for a minute before looking through the glass, but she saw an empty office. She turned the door knobbed and pushed it open. She walked in and looked around at everything before sitting down and waiting.

After waiting what seemed like a life time she heard the office door open while she was looking down at some files, she looked up from the file and saw Olivia Standing in the doorway.

"Mellie." Olivia said sternly with a surprised look on her face that she was trying to hide.

Mellie looked at her as she closed the file and laced her fingers together and sat them on her lap, "Hello Olivia."

 _Alright, so I know there is no Jake and Mellie yet, but I promise you it is coming. Just wanted to give a little bit of background on where Mellie is now in her life without Fitz and kind of foreshadow how Mellie and Jake are going to meet! I am going off the promo for 5B of Scandal with Mellie in Olivia's office, but putting my own twist on it, obviously. In the next chapter Mellie and Jake will get to meet. Again, I am not the best writer so hopefully this is good and ya'll will continue to stick with me and my story_

 _Xo, Kaitlyn_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who read my story and that gave me reviews, I really appreciate it! Well here goes chapter two! Hope ya'll enjoy this one too! (:_

Mellie watched as Olivia walked into her office and sat her bag down on her desk and took off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack. She could tell Olivia was wracking her brain as why Mellie was here, sitting in her office. Olivia finally looked at Mellie and crossed her arms.

"What can I do for you Mellie?"

Mellie smirked slightly as she looked at back Olivia, "I would not be here if this wasn't a last resort, but I need your help.

Olivia raised her brow, "How did those words taste?"

Mellie's face fell, "Like vinegar. I am not saying them again so I hope you heard me the first time."

Olivia leaned forward and rested her hands on her desk, "I have an idea on what you need help with, but I want to hear you say it." She smirked.

Mellie clenched her jaw a little and narrowed her eyes, "I want you to make me the President of the United States. I want you to run my campaign. I have interviewed a lot of people for this job and none of them are as good as….you."

Olivia stood up straight and started pacing the floor. Mellie watched her and rolled her eyes. "If you don't want to do it, then just say it, Olivia. Do not be a coward, say it to my face." Olivia kept pacing as she thought about it more and Mellie sighed, "Forget it. This was a waste of my time, I'll find someone else." Mellie put her file in her bag and got up and walked to the door.

She opened the door when Olivia stopped pacing and turned to look at her, "Wait, Mellie." Mellie let go of the doorknob and turned around and looked at Olivia.

"What?" She spoke curtly.

Olivia took a deep breath, "I'll do it. I will be your campaign manager."

Mellie stood there, in shock by the words that had just come out of the woman's mouth. Mellie straightened her back and smiled, "Great. Then you are hired. I will have my office call yours so we can set up some time to get together and we can discuss our plan of action for the campaign." She smiled and opened the door, "Oh, thank you, Olivia."

Mellie walked out of Olivia's office. She walked back down the hall way to the door, as she reached for the door knob, the door swung open and in front of her stood a tall, broad shouldered, dark brown hair, with a little bit pf stubble on his face, and beautiful green eyes. Mellie, for the first time in her life was speechless, she had seen a picture of Jake when she found out that Fitz was "cheating" on Cyrus, with Jake, but this was the first time she had seen him in person.

Jake smiled his bright white smile at her, "Hello, Ms. Grant, I am Jake Ballard. It is nice to finally meet you, in person."

Mellie listened to him and she felt her face blush, "U-umm." She stuttered some before finally composing herself. "Hi Jake, I'm Mellie Gra…never mind you already knew that because you already said my name. It is nice to meet you too." Jake smiled again and reached his hand out. Mellie smiled as she took it and they shook hands.

They were interrupted when they birth heard a voice, "Jake?" Olivia walked up to them and looked at Jake then at Mellie then back to Jake, "What are you doing here?"

Mellie let go of Jake's hand, finally, "I should go. Olivia, we will talk soon." She walked passed Jake and to the elevator and hit the down button once she stepped in. Before the door closed she looked up at Jake, his back facing her and she bit her lip and she ran her eyes over his body and the elevator doors shut and went down. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes "No, stay focused. No men," she whispered to herself and the doors opened on the first floor and she stepped out, then walked out of the building and got in her car. She took a moment to collect herself before she told her driver to take her to her office.

The driver pulled up outside her office and she thanked him before getting out of the car and walking into the building. She smiled at everyone she passed until she got to her office. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She took off her coat, placing it up on the coat rack as she sat down at her desk, sitting her bag in front of her and she couldn't seem to get her mind off that man. She couldn't stop thinking about Jake Ballard. She thought about his green eyes, his broad shoulders, his sharp jaw line, the stubble on his face, his perfect smile, and the way her hand fit into his, his everything. She shook head and got up and made some coffee in her Keurig, then she got her cell phone from her bag, dialing that all too familiar number.

Lucy answered the phone after a couple of rings, "Hello, Ms. Grant."

Mellie smiled, "Hi Lucy, is Teddy around, I would love to talk to him."

"Yeah, he is right here, hold on." Lucy got Teddy and put the phone up to his ear.

"Mommy," She heard her son say.

Mellie smiled and relaxed as soon as she him, "Hi buddy. I miss you. I'm sorry I was not there when you woke up, but I am going to be home early tonight. I promise." Mellie listened as she heard Teddy playing with his trains, which was his obsession at the moment.

"I miss you too mommy. Will you play trains with me tonight?" He asked her. Mellie grinned when he did,

"Of course I will baby boy, I cannot wait to play trains with you." Teddy squealed when she said yes and Mellie laughed softly as she listened to her son.

"Yay! I love you mommy." Mellie's heart melted as she listened to him.

"I love you too my handsome boy. Mommy has to go for now, but I will see you soon. I promise." She told him.

"Bye mommy." Mellie grinned, the sound of his voice making her feel much better.

"Bye baby." She hung up her phone and set it down. Mellie never really wanted to have children, she had them for Fitz, to help his career. She never considered herself maternal, but since her and Fitz had gotten a divorce she had fallen in love with motherhood. That is all she had anymore, she was not married anymore, she had no men in her life, the only thing she had were her two kids, Karen and Teddy, but since Karen was away at school, she had Teddy.

After getting off the phone with her son, she talked to her assistant about getting ahold of Olivia and setting up a time to talk about the campaign that was quickly approaching. After she finished talking to her assistant, she took her paper work out of her bag and started working on them. She looked at the clock and it a little after one in the afternoon. She did not have a meeting until three and she realized how hungry she was. She got up from her chair and had her assistant call her car. She put on her coat and grabbed her purse, then quickly walked out of her office and outside to her car. She did not know what she wanted so she got out her phone and Googled restaurants in the area. She told her driver the name of the restaurant she wanted to go to, he nodded and started driving. She opened up her photo album and flipped through the pictures of Teddy. She grinned when her favorite picture came up on her screen, she was holding Teddy on her hip and had both of her arms wrapped around him and his arms were wrapped around her neck and he was giggling as Mellie kissed his cheek, the picture had been taken by Lucy on Christmas day.

She had not realized they had arrived at the restaurant until her driver said something. She looked up and locked her phone and put it back in her purse before she got out of the car and stepped onto the side walk. She looked up the restaurant sign, Getty's Burger it read in big, bold, red letters. She walked inside and immediately felt every eye in place fall on her, she smiled as she walked up to the counter and looked at the menu. It had been a long time since Mellie had actually had a good cheese burger, living in the White House the cooks always made extravagant meals, she never just got a good greasy cheeseburger and she was about to change that. She smiled at the cashier and ordered a cheeseburger with bacon, pickles, lettuce, onion, ketchup and mustard, an order of fries, and a large Diet Coke. She paid for her food and took the number and found a table and sat down. She looked out the window and there were already reporters surrounding the restaurant. She sighed and turned her back to the window and got her phone out again and messed with it until her food was sat in front of her. She thanked the young girl and put the straw in her soda and started to eat. While she was eating she saw someone familiar was into the restaurant. She had not seen his face, but she knew those broad shoulders anywhere. She watched as he ordered his food and smiled then blushed a little when he turned around and looked at her. He walked over to the table she was sitting at and smiled.

"Is this seat taken by any chance?" He asked her.

Mellie shook her head, "No, it is not. Take a seat if you would like."

He smiled, "Don't mind if I do. Why are you by yourself?"

She sipped her soda and looked at him, "Well, because in this town I am a bitch, and I don't really have friends and I obviously do not have a significant other to eat with. So I decided to eat alone.

He watched her as she talked and he smiled, "Well, I have heard some not so nice things about you, but I'd like to form my own opinion. If that is okay with you."

She blushed as his food was brought to the table, "If you want to do that, I don't think I could really stop you, now could I?" She said as smirked and watched as he started to eat.

He smiled, "No, I don't think you could."

She nodded and smiled, "Do you still talk to Fitz?"

He shook his head, "No, I do not. That friendship ended quite a while ago. Why? Will he get mad if he finds out I am having a conversation with you?

She laughed, "I do not care if he gets mad or not. He had an affair the whole time he was in that damn White House. We are divorced now, I can see or talk to any person I want to and he will get over it." She smirked and finished her food.

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am." He finished eating his food as well and her got up and threw his trash away along with hers. She stood up and followed him.

"I need to get back to my office. I have a meeting in thirty minutes. Thank you for keeping me company at lunch. I appreciate it." She smile as she walked to the door and he followed her and opened it for her and her let walk out in front of him. She felt his eyes on her and couldn't help but blush as she got to the car. He opened the car door for and even with reporters around them, she did not care. She smiled and thanked him and got in the car. He smiled are her,

"Hopefully we can do this again soon, Ms. Grant." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"I hope so Mr. Ballard. Have a good rest of your day." She smirked and shut the door and the driver pulled off and drove to her office as she smiled to herself.

She got back to her office and went to her meeting, but even though she was sitting in the meeting her mind was elsewhere, her mind was thinking about her lunch with Jake and how handsome he was. It had been a long time since she felt a spark towards someone, since Andrew actually, she liked the way it felt, but it terrified her. Not only did it terrify her, but she wasn't getting her hopes up for anything. Her and Jake ran in different circles, him and Fitz used to be best friends, not that she cared about that, and he been with Olivia Pope, whom she loathed and did not want another man to use her as a backup option because his relationship with Olivia did not work out, she had been through that once for years and she was not about to do that to herself ever again.

After her meeting was over, she went home, like she had promised Teddy she would. She played with him and trains most of the evening. She cooked them supper, chicken nuggets along with mac and cheese, Teddy's favorite. She gave him a bath and read to him until he fell asleep. She kissed his head before getting up and walking out of his room. She heard her phone ringing in her purse, she hurried into the kitchen and dug around in her purse until she found her phone and looked at the number that was not saved in her phone. She debated on answering it or not since she didn't know the number, but she decided to answer, "Hello, Mellie Grant speaking."

She smiled as soon as she heard the voice, "Hello, Ms. Grant, it's Jake Ballard."

 _Alright ya'll Jake and Mellie have finally met! I know it was weird way for them to meet and it may have happened a little fast, but hey, that's the fun of making my own story! I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, I even enjoyed writing this one and I cannot wait to keep writing more for this story!_

 _XO, Kaitlyn_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again ya'll! Two chapters down. This is going pretty well! Thank you to those who gave good reviews and ideas after last chapter. If you don't like Scandal or agree with my story line, then please don't read it. You don't have to tell me. If you don't have anything nice or constructive to say, then do not comment, I don't have time for it. I am also not following along with the show, my story is going to be different than the shows actual story. Thank you to those who are supporting my story and continue to read, I greatly appreciate it and ya'll! Here goes chapter 3! (:_

"Hello, Mr. Ballard. I am surprised to hear from you. How did you get my private cell phone number anyway?" She asked him as she walked into her kitchen, pouring herself a glass of red wine.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said teasing her.

She sipped her wine as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, "I would, but I am assuming you aren't going to tell me, are you?"

He laughed softly, "If I told you then I'd have to kill you."

She laughed, "Oh really?"

"Yes and I don't particularly want to kill you." He told her.

She sipped her wine again and giggled, "Why would you have to kill me?"

"Because I have my resources, it would be unprofessional for me to give them up." He said.

She smiled, "I will give you that. Plus, I did not say it was a bad thing that you had my number, I was just surprised to hear from you. Also, why wouldn't you want to kill me?"

It was quiet for a second while he thought about his answer, "I wouldn't want to kill you because I think you are a beautiful woman."

She felt her cheeks flush, it had been a long time since she had someone call her beautiful, "Well, thank you. You are a handsome man yourself."

Thank you. I also would like to change it to where you do not have to eat lunch by yourself anymore."

She smiled and bit her lip, "I would really like that too."

"Well good, I am glad you said that. I'm not saying we have to you know, be dating, but I would like to get to know you better and see where things go from there." He explained to her.

"She nodded and smiled," I agree with you. I want to get to know you more as well, since we don't actually know much about each other except for what we have heard around town."

"Exactly. I want to find out who the real Mellie Grant it." He told her.

She finished off her wine, "I would love that, Jake."

"So would I, Mellie. Now that we have that figured out and are on the same page, I will let you go." He said.

Mellie suddenly felt sad, "Oh, okay. I'll talk to you later."

"I will call you tomorrow, I promise." He assured her.

"Alright, I will talk to you tomorrow. Good night, Jake." She told him.

"Good night Mellie. Sweet dreams." He hung up the phone.

Mellie set her phone down in front of her, "Yeah, you too."

She sighed as she put her glass in the dishwasher. She walked the hall to Teddy's room to check on him. She carefully sat on the edge of his bed and watched him. As she watched him she thought about how she would love to have someone to share a life with, to help her raise Teddy, to have a man around the house, to have someone who actually loved her for her despite all of her imperfections. She wanted to be happy, even though she was happier now than she had been in a very long time, she still felt like something was missing from her life, that something was a significant other. She had given up on finding a man, until now. Could Jake be that man she had been longing for? Could he be the one that loves her for her, once he breaks down the walls around her heart? Could he be a step father to Teddy that she wanted? Could he be a husband that she always wanted? She wasn't trying to get her hopes up because she knew more than likely it wasn't going to work out, but she couldn't help but wonder. She couldn't help but dream.

She kissed Teddy's before getting and walking out of his room, into hers. She went to her bathroom and turned on the water in her bathtub. Once it was the perfect temperature, she plugged the drain to let the tub fill. She lit a few candles and set them around the tub. She got undressed, then put some lavender salt in the tub before getting in, sitting down, and closing her eyes to try and relax. She sat in the tub until the water got cold, just thinking. She got out then walked into her bedroom, to her dresser and put on some soffe shorts along with an oversized sweatshirt that was once Jerry's. She decided that she wasn't going to do any work tonight, she wasn't in the mood. She crawled in bed, reached over to her night stand and picked up the book she was currently reading, The Choice by Nicholas Sparks. She read for a while until she felt herself starting to doze. She put the book back on her night stand, then turned off the lamp. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

She got up the next morning, did her yoga, and took a shower. Once she got out she blow dried her and pulled it back, then did her make up. She walked into her room, and took the outfit out of her closet that she had picked out and hung up. She put on a white dress that hugged her curves, light blue suit jacket, and black heels. She put on her pearls and perfume before walking out of her room to the kitchen. She made a shake for breakfast, packed up all her stuff. Teddy woke up and walked into the kitchen and she made him breakfast and helped him eat until Lucy got to the house. She kissed Teddy goodbye and left for work.

Once she arrived at work she went straight inside to a meeting. The meeting last nearly two hours before finally getting over. She went to her office and sat down. She did some work and had people in and out of her office all morning.

Around noon her assistant beeped in, "Senator Grant, you have a phone call on line one."

Mellie pressed the button and replied, "Who is it?'

She buzzed back in, "He won't tell me his name. He just said to tell you that you were expecting his call."

Mellie smiled. She hadn't actually thought he would call today, "Put him through, thank you."

Once she knew he was on the line she picked up her phone, "Senator Grant speaking."

She heard him laugh, "Well that is very professional."

She grinned, "You called my office phone, what did you expect?"

"Well, I know your assistant told you who was calling. Were you just trying to impress me?" He asked her.

She blushed when he asked his question, "What? N…no." She stuttered.

He laughed, "Relax Mellie, I am just playing with you, but it is impressive. Anyway, I called to ask you what you want for lunch?"

"I am glad you think it's impressive." She thought about it, "I am just staying in my office to eat today." She told him.

"That's not what I asked. I asked what you wanted for lunch. I am going to get us lunch and bring it to you." He explained.

"Oh, wow. Go wherever you want and just get me a salad with ranch dressing, on the side." She smiled.

"One salad with ranch dressing on the side. I think I can handle that. Make sure you a free in a half hour." He told her.

She smiled, "I have no doubt that you can handle it. I will clear my schedule."

"Great, I will see you then Senator Grant." He said before hanging up.

She grinned and hung the phone up as well. She was still shocked that he actually called her like he said he was going to.

Thirty minutes later her assistant walked into her office, "Senator Grant, Jake Ballard is here to see you."

Mellie smiled and nodded, "Let him in, thank you." She stood up from her chair to straighten out her dress. She had already reapplied her lipstick and made sure her hair still looked good.

"Well hello, Senator Grant." Jake said as he walked into her office then shut the door behind him.

She turned to look at him and smiled, "Hello there, Captain Ballard. Right on time."

He smirked, "I am early or on time, never late. That is a pet peeve of mine." He told her as he sat their food on a small table in her office then sat down.

"Being late is a pet peeve. I will make note of that." She said as she sat down in the chair next to his.

"Good, I'm glad." He smiled as he got their food out then handed her food to her before he got his out and started eating it.

She smiled as she took her food, "Thank you, for this. It was sweet of you." She opened her ranch dressing and poured it over her salad.

Jake watched her, "Why do you get it on the side if you are just going to pour it on the salad anyway?" He asked her genuinely curious.

She looked at him, "Because the lettuce would have been soggy by the time you got here and no one wants to eat a soggy salad." She smiled as she explained before taking a bite.

He laughed then nodded, "Women. You guys are so picky."

She couldn't help but laugh at his comment, "We aren't picky, men just aren't supposed to understand us."

He nodded, "That is very true. I've been trying to do it for a long time, but I still haven't mastered it. I mean I have mastered understanding some part of a woman, but not all of them." He smirked and ran his eyes over her body.

She couldn't help but blush with his comment, then her face grew more flushed as she saw his eyes fall over her body. She fidgeted in her seat and took another bite of her salad. Jake watched as she did and smiled.

"What is your favorite color?" He asked her.

She looked at him and smiled, "That is a random question."

"Well if I am going to get to know you I figured I might as well start somewhere. That was an easy question, I can ask you a harder one if you'd like?" He said.

She shook her head and laughed, "No, that question is perfect. My favorite color is purple…or red." She told him.

He nodded, "Both good colors. You look good in red." He blurted out and took a bite of his burger as soon as he said it.

Mellie looked at him as she cheeks grew hot once again, "Thank you. That is sweet of you to say."

He looked back at her and grinned, "It is because you don't know what else I am thinking."

She grabbed her bottle of water and took a big drink, he was flustering her, in a good way. In a way that she had not felt in a very long time. Once she finished she set the bottle back down, he continued to ask her questions about herself. After they finished eating and talking he had been in her office for over an hour. They both cleaned up their trash. Once it was all clean she walked him to her office door. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for lunch. I really enjoyed it." She told him.

He smiled, "Did you enjoy it enough to let me take you out to dinner?" He asked her.

"I think I did." She said coyly.

"How about tomorrow night? I will pick you up at 6?" He asked her.

She bit her lip as she smiled, "I can't wait.

"Goodbye, Senator Grant. Have a good rest of you day." He said as he opened up the door.

"Wait, don't you need my address?" She asked him.

He grinned, "I've got my sources, remember." He leaned down and kissed her cheek before leaving her office. She watched him until he was out of site. She closed the door and leaned against it as she closed her eyes and bit her lip. She couldn't help but squeal softly. She had a date, with Jake Ballard. She hadn't been out on a real date in over twenty years. As excited as she was, her nerves were also getting the best of her. It had been a long time since she'd been on a date and she didn't want to ruin the date by seeming inexperienced. Even with all the emotions going through her head, all she knew was that she could not wait to go on this date and start exploring the options of a relationship with Captain Jake Ballard.

 _There it is ya'll. Chapter 3 is done! There was some flirting going on between Jake and Mellie this chapter. Next chapter they will be going on their actual date! I am very excited to write the next chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and keep following along. Reviews are welcome, unless they are mean. If they are mean then don't bother to comment. Like I said earlier I am not following the exact storyline of Scandal. If you don't like my story line the DON'T read my story, it is as simple as that. For everyone does like it and is supportive. Thank ya'll!_

 _XO Kaitlyn_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey ya'll! I hope you guys all enjoyed chapter 3 as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope ya'll are ready for Jake and Mellie's date in this Chapter! (:_

Mellie had worked all day. She had been there physically, but all she could think about was her date with Jake later that night. She went over every dress she had in her close in her head, trying to decide what to wear. She finally got home from the office two hours before Jake was supposed to pick her up. She set her stuff down on the table before kissing Teddy's head then going to get her room. She got undressed, then stepped in the hot shower. She washed her hair, body and shaved her legs. She got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her as she blow dried her hair then straightened it. After she finished with her hair she started on her make up. Once she was finished with her makeup she walked into her bedroom and looked through her clothes. She pulled out a red dress as she remembered the comment Jake had made about her looking good in red the day before when they had lunch. She put on a matching bra and underwear, she wasn't expecting anything to happen tonight between her and Jake, but she wanted to be prepared just in case something did. She put the dress on, smoothed it out, then looked at herself in the mirror. Her curled hair was laying on her shoulder, the long sleeved red dress hugged all of her curves perfectly. She put on black heels on, then put on some perfume. She made sure she looked okay before walking out of her room to the living room where Teddy was playing with Lucy. She watched him and played with him until she heard a knock on the door. She stood up then walked over to the door and opened it with a smile on her face.

"Hi there." She greeted him and ran her eyes over his body quickly. When she went to meet his eyes she realized he was checking her out as well.

He finally looked up at her and smiled, "Hello, Senator Grant. Wow. You look beautiful." He handed her a bouquet of a dozen roses, "These are for you."

She blushed with his comment, "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." She took them, "Wow, thank you. These are beautiful. Hold on one second." She walked back in the house and handed Lucy the flowers so she could put them in a vase for her. She grabbed her jacket then her purse before walking outside, pulling the door closed behind her.

"It has been a very long time since someone has given me flowers. Thank you, it was very sweet." She told him.

"I saw them and thought to myself, they are almost as pretty as Mellie, so I got them for you." He explained as he walked her out to his car then opened the door for her.

She blushed and smiled, "You say the sweetest things, Jake. Thank you. "She got in his car and put on her seatbelt. Jake closed her door then walked around to his side and got in.

He drove them to a nice restaurant in town. He parked the car, got out, walked around to side, opened the door, and held his hand out to her so he could help her out.

She took his hand then got out of the car, "Why, thank you kind sir." She smiled as they held hands walking into the restaurant.

They walked inside the restaurant where the host greeted them with a smile. Jake smiled back, "Reservation for two under Ballard." The host nodded before looking at the book and confirming it. They were taken to their table which was in the back in a secluded part of the restaurant where two other couples sat. Jake pulled out the chair for Mellie.

She sat down, "Thank you." She smiled then took off her jacket.

"You're welcome." He sat down as well before looking at the menu.

Mellie picked up her menu and looked over it. The waitress came over, "Good evening guys. What can I start you off with to drink?" She asked them. Jake ordered them a bottle of wine then continued to look over his menu.

When Mellie figured out what she wanted, she lifted her eyes up from her menu to see Jake staring at her. She blushed then looked down.

Jake smiled, "Mellie, you are beautiful. I do not understand how you don't see that."

She looked back up at him, "When you have had a husband degrade you and cheat on you for years, then a "boyfriend" cheat on you and use you, you stop believing in the words other people say. You stop believing in yourself too."

He listened to her then reached his hand across the table to rest it on top of hers, "I am not either of those men. I am not nor would I ever degrade you. You are beautiful Mellie Grant."

She smiled as she looked at his hand on top of hers then back at him, "Thank you, Jake."

The waitress came back over to the table with their bottle of wine, poured them both a glass, then took their order before walking away. Mellie picked up her glass and sipped it.

"So what exactly do you do? You know what I do, obviously." She asked him.

"Well, I sell paper." He told her.

She couldn't help but laugh, "What?"

He nods, "Hey, I know it isn't as glamorous as your job, but yes I sell copy paper."

She shook her head, "No, for once it is nice to be with someone who has a normal job. My job is publicized enough then with me being the former First Lady, I get enough attention. I am happy that you don't." She explains.

He smiles, "I am glad because that is my job." He laughs.

She laughs then sips her wine. It doesn't take long for them to get their food. They both start eating.

Mellie looked at him, "What is your favorite color?

He grinned, "Red."

She bit her lip as she grinned, "I guess I should have caught on to that."

He smiled, "It was my favorite color before I saw how sexy you look in that red dress."

"You went from I look good in red to I look sexy in it?" She smirked at him.

"What can I say, I think you are a sexy women, especially in that dress. You took my breath away when you opened that door tonight." He told her.

"I did?" She asked him.

"You did. Also, if you think just me calling you sexy is bad, you would not want to be able to read my mind. You may think I am a pig." He sips his wine.

She watched him as he talked and bit her lip again, "Oh, I doubt that. How do you know I am not thinking similar thoughts about you." She smirked and sipped her wine.

He raised his brow at her comment, "I never thought about that, but I guess you could be. Wait, you aren't thinking about my breasts are you?"

She choked on her wine a little and felt her face get red and hot, "Uh..no I am not. You don't have any."

"Well I didn't think I did, but I wanted to make sure you didn't think so." He laughed.

She laughed with him and shook her head, "You definitely do not have breasts."

He nods, "And you definitely do have breasts." He grinned.

"Yes, I do. I have since I was about 13." She giggled.

"Your giggle is adorable." He told her.

"You think so? I always thought it was kind of annoying or obnoxious." She told him.

He shook his head, "I do not think it is either one of those. It is adorable."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"You're so welcome." He smiled.

They both finished eating and drinking their wine. Jake paid for the bill even though she offered to help pay. They left the restaurant. They got into Jake's car. He started driving, he drove to a park then parked his car.

Mellie looked around, "What are we doing here?" She asked him.

He smiled, "Let's go for a walk. There's a pond we can walk around."

"Oh, okay." She got out of the car.

Once she was out Jake came around and laced his fingers through hers as they began walking. They got to the small pond, with a path around it and began walking around it.

Jake looked at her as they walked, "How are your kids?" He asked her.

She smiled then looked at him, "They are good. Karen is enjoying school. She is involved in her theatre program, she loves it. Teddy is getting bigger every day and is very much obsessed with trains. Then, I still miss Jerry. I think about him every day. Some days are better than others."

He listened to her talk about her kids while he gently rubbed her hand with his thumb, "I would love to meet them someday. I'm sure Jerry was a great kid, I wish I could have met him."

She smiled, "I'd like that. Yeah, I wish you could too. I think he would have really liked you." She sighed a little.

Jake stopped walking, Mellie stopped and looked at him, "What are you doing?" She asked him.

He pulled her to him and hugged her tight. "It's called a hug, Mellie." She wrapped her arms around him too and hugged him back as she buried her face in his chest. He rubbed her back until she finally pulled back and looked at him,

"Thank you for that." She smiled softly.

They walked around the pond once, then they got back in his car and he drove her home. He pulled into her driveway, shut off his car, got out, walked around and opened the door for her. He helped her out then they walked to her door together.

Mellie smiled at him, "Thank you for tonight. I had a great time."

He smiled, "Does that mean we can do this again?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and nodded, "I would love to do this again." She smiled softly at him.

"Great. I will be calling you tomorrow. Thank you for a great night." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Mellie leaned into him as he did. Once he pulled back she looked at him, and rested his hands on her chest as she bit her lip. He watched her. They stared at each other, having a conversation with their eyes. Finally, Mellie gripped his shirt gently, pulling him down until his lips met hers. Jake rested his hands on her waist as he kissed her. They kissed until neither of them could breathe. They looked at each other once they pulled back.

"Wow. That was even better than I could have imagined it being." He told her.

She bit her lip as she smiled, "Yes, it was. I'm glad I did that."

He grinned, "I wanted to, but I didn't know if it was too soon or not. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable or send you running to quick."

She laughed softly, "Well Captain Ballard, I am not going anywhere." She patted his chest then unlocked the door.

"I am glad, neither am I." He watched her, "Good night Senator Grant. Sweet dreams."

She looked back at him over her shoulder, smiling, "Goodnight handsome."

Jake watched her until she closed the door. He ran his hand through his hair, "Wow." He said and grinned as he walked back to his car then got in.

Mellie closed the door. She took off her heels. She also could not stop smiling. She told Lucy goodnight then locked the door behind her. She walked down to Teddy's room to check on him then kissed him goodnight. She walked into her room. She put her phone on the charger before she did anything else. After she did she took off her dress and bra. She put on yoga pants, a tank top, threw her hair up in a messy bun, washed her face, brushed her teeth and crawled into bed, a stupid grin still across her face. Her phone buzzed, she reached over, unlocked her phone then opened the text from Jake,

"Thank you for giving me the best night I have had in a while. I can't wait to do it again. No matter what any other man has told you before now, you are beautiful Mellie Grant, don't forget that. Thank you for the goodnight kiss as well, I will sleep well now and my dreams will be even sweeter because of it. Goodnight, Mels."

She smiled as at the nickname and replied, "Thank you for being you. Can't wait to talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Jake." She set her phone back down on her night stand.

That night she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 _There was finally a Jellie kiss for ya'll! Sorry if you guys were hoping for more than just a kiss, but Mellie isn't that girl! Don't worry things will continue to progress with them! Let me know what ya'll think! Chapter 5 will be up soon!_

 _XO Kaitlyn_


	5. Chapter 5

_Howdy ya'll! I had several good reviews from Chapter 4! I want to thank everyone who reviewed it and to everyone else who continues to read my story. I love writing this story! I love Mellie Grant and I love writing about her and actually having a man in her life treat her well, because she deserves it, even if is just a Fan Fic story. I hope ya'll enjoy chapter 5!_

Mellie woke up to her alarm ringing in her ear. She groaned as she reached over and shut it off. She looked at the big red letters that read, 6:00 a.m. She sat up in bed, stretched then rubbed her face as she yawned. She smiled to herself when she thought of the night she had. She had not been on a date since before her and Fitz were in the Governor's mansion in California, but her date with Jake had been the best date she had ever been on, by far. She got out of bed to do her yoga. Once she finished with her yoga she walked into her bathroom, took a shower, got out, she straightened her hair, then did her make up. She walked out of the bathroom, humming softly to herself. She picked out a purple dress, put it on, and then put on a lighter purple shawl. She found her nude heels then put them on. She put on her jewelry and sprayed some perfume before walking over to get her phone. She noticed she had a message, she unlocked it, opened the message, the read it with a smile on her face,

"Good morning Senator Grant. Just wanted to tell you that I had a fantastic night with you last night. I hope you have a good day. I will call you later."

She replied back to his message, "Good morning Captain Ballard. Thank you, I had a great night with you too. I am looking forward to talking to you." She sent the message.

Mellie walked out of her room to Teddy's room, where he was still asleep. She smiled then walked down the hall to the kitchen. She fixed herself some coffee then looked over her schedule. She was meeting with Olivia today to start going over ideas for her campaign. She got herself a bowl of cereal and ate as she looked at the flowers Jake had brought her last night. Lucy came in the door then smiled at Mellie,

"Good morning Mellie." She took off her coat then set her purse down.

Mellie smiled at her, "Good morning Lucy."

Lucy went to check on Teddy while Mellie finished her coffee and cereal. She put her bowl and cup in the dishwasher, gathered up her stuff, then put on her coat. She walked down to Teddy's room, she smile when she saw him awake talking to Lucy.

"Good morning my little prince." She sat down on his bed.

He rubbed his eyes, smiling sleepily, "morning mommy."

"I have to go to work buddy. I will see you later. I love you baby boy." She kissed his head before getting up, walking out of his room, then out of the house to the car.

Her driver drove her to her office. She got out of the car then walked into the building. She got to her office, closing the door behind her. She took off her coat, placed it on the coat rack then sat down at her desk, got her work out. She went over thing she had for her meeting with Olivia. She did some other work until her assistant opened her office door,

"Senator Grant, Olivia Pope is here for her appointment." She told her.

Mellie nodded, "Let her in." She put away what she was working on, then got out the file for her campaign as Olivia walked into the office, "Senator Grant." She said as she walked over to Mellie's desk and reached out her hand.

Mellie looked at Olivia, "Olivia." She forced a smile, but couldn't hide the coldness of her voice, but still shook her hand.

Mellie sat back down in her chair then looked at Olivia, "Where do we start?"

Olivia sat her bag down then sat down across from Mellie, "We need to start by figuring out what you are going to run on, your stances on everything possible, then of course allies, endorsements, and your image."

Mellie raised bow as she looked at her, "My image? What is wrong with my image?"

"Well first off, we need to get the narrative changed. Right now people see you as the President's ex-wife, the former First Lady. You may be the Junior Senator of Virginia, but there are people that think you cannot run this country. We need to change that. We also need to show that even though you are divorced you are doing well as a single mom, spending time with your children. Those are the things we need to work on. If we can fix those things, show the American people that you can run this country effectively, then you have a good shot at winning." She explained.

"What is it that you always say Olivia, you are very good at your job? If you really are, you fix those things and I will be the President of the United States." She smiled at Olivia.

Olivia nodded, "Don't worry Mellie, I am very good at my job. If you listen to me and do everything I say, then I have no doubt that you will become President of the United States."

Mellie nodded, "Good, I expect nothing less."

Mellie's assistant came over the intercom, "Mellie, Jake Ballard is on line one."

Olivia looked at the phone, then looked at Mellie. Mellie looked back at Olivia then buzzed her back, "Thank you, but please tell him I am in a meeting right now. I will call him back as soon as it's over."

"Alright, Senator Grant." She replied.

Mellie sat back in her chair then looked at Olivia. Olivia looked at her, "Mellie, you can't see Jake Ballard."

Mellie raised her brow, "Excuse me? I can see whoever I damn well please."

"If you want this to work, you have to listen to me, Senator." Olivia told her.

Mellie clenched her jaw, "Olivia, I am single. He is single. I can date whoever I want. This is not like when I was the First Lady, in the White house still married to the President. Not that it mattered for you and Fitz anyway. You two had an affair from the time you started on his campaign until six months ago. You also, drove Andrew away, because Fitz told you to. I am not going to stop seeing Jake just because you are telling me to. I am a grown woman."

Olivia watched her, "Jake and I were together at one point."

Mellie laughed, "I know that, Olivia. You aren't with him now. He is not cheating on you with me. How does it feel though? How does it feel to know that a man you once had, is with me? That he likes me. I do not care what you think or say or that he was once with you. We are exploring our relationship to see where it may lead. You can and will get over it. Jake is staying. End of discussion." She told her curtly.

Olivia listened to her then nodded, "Fine Mellie." She stood up. "That is all for today. We can set up another appointment next week."

Mellie stood up, "Yes, talk to my assistant about our next appointment. Have a good rest of your day Oliva."

She nodded before leaving Mellie's office. Mellie sat back down in her chair, picked up her phone and called Jake.

He picked up the phone on the second ring, "Hey there Senator Grant, how was your meeting?"

Mellie smiled, "Hi Captain Ballard. It went pretty well, it just ended."

"Oh good, because I wanted to talk to you." He told her.

She smiled, "About what?"

"Nothing specific, I just wanted to hear your voice after last night." He said.

"Oh okay, how is your day going?" She asked him.

"It is pretty slow here in my office today." He laughed some.

"Nobody wants to buy paper today, huh?" She teases him.

"I guess not. Everyone must be stocked up." He laughed again.

"At least I know who to go to when I need some paper." She told him.

"You can get more from me than just paper," He smirked.

She grinned, "I can, huh?"

"Of course you can." He smirked.

"What happened to taking this slow?" She smiled.

"We can take things slow, I can slowly take your clothes off." He laughed.

She blushed as she laughed, "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah, I can do slow Mellie. In fact I can do it anyway you want me to." He told her.

She cleared her throat, "As flattered and tempted as I am to take you up on the offer, let's go on a couple more dates first." She told him.

He nodded, "I would like that. I will also respect that. That kiss last night just made me want more of you."

"I didn't say that I didn't want more, but I don't want to rush this. I want to do it right. I have been through too much with Fitz, to rush in and ruin something that could be really good." She told him.

"Mels, relax. I completely understand. I respect you too much to push that. We will wait until you are ready. I promise." He said to reassure her.

She smiled at his word, "Thank you Jake. That means a lot to me."

"You're very welcome beautiful. So when are we going on our second date?" He asked her.

"Since tomorrow is Saturday, I won't be going into the office tomorrow or Sunday. Why not tomorrow night?" She suggested.

He smiled, "I would like that. What do you want to do?" He asked her.

She thought about it, "I'm not sure." She giggled.

He smiled again, "I think I have a good idea, but I am not telling you. It is going to be a surprise."

"A surprise, huh? I can't wait." She smiled.

"Neither can I. I will let you get back to your work. I just wanted to hear your voice today," He told her.

"Yeah, you should probably get back to selling your paper too. I love talking to you." She told him.

"I will text you later Mels" He told her.

"I look forward to it. Bye Jake." She hung up the phone and went back to work.

 **Jake's POV:**

Jake hung up the phone too. Not long after he did Olivia busted into office, "Are you insane?" She practically yelled at him.

Jake looked up at her, "Hello Olivia."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't "Hello Olivia" me. Are you seeing Mellie Grant?"

He looked at her, "We aren't exclusive, but yes. Not that it is any of your business."

"End it, Jake. End it now." She told him.

He leaned back in his chair, smirking, "No. I am not going to end it with her. I like her, a lot."

"Why are you doing this, Jake? Are you doing it to spite me? Hurt me? You know how she was in the White House. Why would you want her?" She asked him.

"Olivia, not everything I do is about you. You dumped me. You left me for the President of the United States. I got over you and I have now decided to move on. Why does it matter who I do it with. I did not know her in the White House. I knew what you said about her, what Fitz said about her, and what the reporters said about her. I am getting to know her myself so I can make my own judgement of her." He told her.

"She is running for President. She does not need the distraction. Stay away from Senator Grant, Jake." She demanded.

Jake shook his head as he stood up and looked at her, "Listen to me very closely Olivia. I am going to continue to see Mellie Grant if I want to. You are not going to stop that. We are both adults. We can make our own decisions about who we want to date. She is single. I am single. There is no problem with us seeing each other. Just because you and Fitz did not work out, doesn't mean that I waited for you to come running back to me as your back up option. I am over you. Our sun is gone. I am trying to stand in the sun with Mellie. She deserves a good guy and I deserve to be happy as well." He crossed his arms and held her gaze.

She took a deep breath, "You are head of B6-13, and she knows my father was the one who killed her son. She knows he ran B6-13. It'll be over the moment you tell her who you really are, or were you just not going to tell her?"

He glared at her, "That is none of your business. I am not going to discuss my relationship that I have with her, with you. You two are working together, you should keep that professional. Stay out of her personal life, or at least her relationship with me. We longer have a relationship, so there is no point in us talking at all, Ms. Pope."

She grabbed her stuff before strutting out of his office. He watched her, shook his head than sat back down in his chair.

 **Mellie's POV:**

Mellie got home from the office just after dinner. Teddy ran to her, she had just enough time to put down her stuff before he jumped in her arms. She caught him and kissed his head,

"Hi my prince." She gave him a bear hug, he giggled which made her laugh. Lucy left their house for the night. Mellie played with Teddy until it was time for his bath, then tucked him into bed and read him a story until he fell asleep. She closed the book she was reading, sat it back on his book shelf, and went to get herself ready for bed. She crawled into bed and read over the text messages she and Jake had exchanged throughout the day with nothing but a smile on her face. She put her phone on the charger, rolled on her left side and fell asleep. She was woken up in the middle of the night, she rolled over to see Teddy standing next to her bed. She sat up, reached out and picked him up, putting him bed with her,

"What's wrong my Teddy bear?" She held him.

He cuddled into her, laying his head on her chest, "I had a bad dream."

She held him closer to her, "It's okay buddy, it was just a dream. It wasn't real. You are safe." She kissed his head.

They both fell back asleep soon after the got comfortable in Mellie's bed. They slept they rest of the night cuddled up to each other.

 _Olivia and Mellie are officially working together and she is already trying to control Jake and Mellie's relationship. She did not succeed in this chapter. Jake and Mellie are going on date number two. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! I will post chapter six as soon as I can!_

 _XO Kaitlyn_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! I am sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I busted my laptop screen last week and I had to get it fixed, but it's fixed now and I am so excited for chapter 6! Chapter five got a couple of reviews that got some ideas flowing in my head! Just a warning this may not turn out like you think it will, I know I said date number two would be in this chapter, but things may take a little twist. Hope ya'll still enjoy it! (:_

Mellie woke up before her alarm went off, even though it was Saturday she decided to go into the office. She still had meetings she needed to attend. She looked down seeing her son asleep on her chest. She kissed his head then smiled. She laid there watching Teddy sleep when her phone started to vibrate continuously. She looked over at her phone before reaching out, grabbing it and looking through the messages on her lock screen. As she scrolled through them she saw all kinds of names from Olivia, Jake, Fitz, and her assistant, her Chief of Staff, and some reporters. She sighed, unlocked her phone, clicked on Jake's messages first and read through them. Once she read through his she went through every else's, except Fitz's she knew just by reading the first four words of his text that it was going to be something nasty and she did not want to deal it before her alarm went off. Once she finished reading the texts she clicked on her Safari app. Once it was opened she typed in her own name into Google, which she had learned not to do while she was the First Lady. In an instant a bunch of various headlines came up about her and Jake. She sighed then rubbed her face. She looked through some of the reports. There were pictures of them on their date, then walking about the pond at the park, one of him hugging her after she had finished talking to him about Jerry. There was even a picture of their kiss goodnight. She jumped when her alarm went off. She reached over to shut it off before it woke up Teddy. She looked down at her son who was still sound asleep. She got up and left him in her bed. She did her yoga, she needed it already this morning. She got ready quickly. She didn't bother to make herself breakfast, she wasn't hungry. As soon as Lucy got to the house, Mellie left. She was driven to work. She walked right into her office and closed the door. She put her stuff down before sitting down in her chair. She opened up her Mac then opened the browser. The first thing she saw when she opened up her internet browser was her own name. She shut her computer before sitting back in her chair frustrated.

After a couple of hours of her doing some work her office door swung open and in walked in Olivia,

"I told you this would happen. This is why I said end it, Mellie." Olivia scolded her.

Mellie glared back at her as she stood up from her chair, "Don't you dare come busting into my office and speak to me like that. You work for me, Olivia. Don't forget that."

"Yes, I do, but my job is to get you elected not to make you feel all warm and fuzzy." She spat back.

"Oh, you mean like you did Fitz? I am an adult. He is an adult. We are both single. I can date him if I damn well please. You are the fixer. You can spin this. Make it a good thing. Do your damn job, Olivia." She crossed arms, she was moving from annoyance to anger.

Olivia huffed in frustration before leaving Mellie's office. Mellie smirked as she did then sat back down and looked at her phone where she had another text from Fitz. She unlocked her phone and deleted it before she even read it.

As she sat in her office working she grew hungry. She didn't eat breakfast and her stomach was growling. She buzzed her assistant over the intercom to have her order her some lunch. She sat back in her chair before closing her eyes. She thought about the news headlines and what Oliva had said. While she waited for her food, she grabbed her phone to call Lucy. She talked to Teddy for a little bit before hanging up the phone. She went back to thinking about what Olivia had said. She was not about to let Olivia Pope ruin another relationship of hers. It wasn't going to happen. She liked Jake. Olivia would get over it and she would make it work for her campaign.

There was a knock on her office door. She figured it was her assistant with her food. She got up, walked over to the door before stopping dead in her tracks,

"Fitz." She said in surprise.

"Mellie." He said coldly as he walked into her office.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, please come on in." She said as he did then closed the door behind him. She turned around to face him, but his back was still turned to her, "What are you doing here?"

"I learned some new information this morning." He said finally turned to look as her as he leaned against her desk.

She crossed her arms as she watched him, "What information would that be?"

"That you are screwing Jake Ballard." He said with disgust in his voice.

"What or who I do in my free time is none of your business." She responded.

"You cannot see him." He ordered her.

She held out her left hand to look at it, "Hmm, that's weird. I don't have a ring on my finger anymore, which means I am single. Therefore, I can see whoever I want."

"No, you cannot see, Jake. He is not a good guy." He said.

"Well according to you I am not a good woman, so we fit perfectly together, don't we?" She said with a smirk.

"Damn it, Mellie. You cannot be with him. End it. Now." He glared at her.

"Why? Because he screwed your girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend? Because he actually likes me? Do you not remember the hell you put me through while we were married and you were sleeping with someone else? I told you to stop. I begged for you to stop, but did you ever listen to me? No. You kept screwing her, you kept hurting me. I do not give a damn what you think of Jake or about our relationship. I am going to continue to see him." She crossed her arms. "So, be a big boy and get over it."

Fitz stood up and put his hands in his pockets and looked at her, "Jake, killed our son."

Mellie's breath caught in her throat before she could finally form words, "You are a liar. Olivia Pope's father, Rowan, killed our son to get back at you." She said coldly.

Fitz's eyes widened as she spoke, "You know about that?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know about that. No, thanks to you. I had to hear it from Olivia."

He shook his head in shock, "Have you heard of B6-13?" He asked her.

"Yes, Olivia told me that is the group her father is the head of." She said.

"Was the head of." He corrected her.

She looked at him confused, "What?"

"He was the head of B6-13. Your good guy of a boyfriend, is now the head of B6-13. He is the head of the organization that killed our son." He told her with a straight face.

Mellie shook her head, "You are lying Fitz. This isn't going to work. You are not going to ruin this for me, like you have ruined everything else."

"I am not lying. Rowan was put in jail, by Olivia, and Jake was made head of B6-13." He walked up to her and looked down at her, "He also, still loves Olivia. You, once again, are the second best to Olivia, Mellie." He walked out of her office, leaving Mellie standing in the middle of the room in shock.

She walked back over to her desk and sat down. She rested her elbows on her desk and her face in her hands. She fought the tears as long as she could, but she couldn't stop the inevitable and began to cry.

As she sat there, crying, a million things ran through her head: how could I have been so stupid? How did I not know? I knew it, he was too good to be true. Does Jake know that Rowan killed my son?

Finally, she lifted her head, wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath. She looked in the mirror and fixed her make up. She ate her lunch after it was brought to her. She heard her phone vibrate. She walked over to her desk to look at her phone. She picked it up and looked at it, Jake had texted her three times.

The first text read, "Hey, beautiful. How are doing since the reports came out?"

The second text read, "Mels, it's okay. They are just stupid reporters trying to make money. It doesn''t affect us, no matter what anyone else may say."

The third text read, "Are you okay? You normally answer me. I am sorry if you're are busy I just wanted to make sure you are okay. Are we still on for dinner tonight or would you rather just stay in?"

She sighed, with everything that had happened she totally forgot about their date tonight. She was not looking forward to it now, but she knew that if she cancelled he would ask questions. She sat back down in her chair and thought about it. She finally picked up her phone and replied to his texts.

"Hey, yes I am okay. Just been a busy day with meetings. Just sat down long enough to actually look at my phone. I am used to being in the headlines, it doesn't bother me anymore. Of course we are still on, but can we just stay in? Maybe cook together and watch a movie or something relaxing?" She hit send and sat back in her chair. She had an idea.

Not even two minutes later her phone vibrated. She picked it up and read his response, "Good, I am glad you are okay. I am sorry your day as been so busy. I know you are used to it, but that doesn't make it any easier to see. Staying in works for me, do you want to come over here?"

She grinned, he did exactly what she wanted him to do, "Thank you for checking up on me. I am really okay though. Yes, that would be great, I'm not ready for you to meet Teddy yet." She sent him back.

He replied to her text, "Anytime, beautiful. I figured, that is why I offered my apartment. I can't wait. I will see you at 6?"

She smiled some before responding, "I will see you at 6!"

She went back to doing her work after calling Lucy to make sure she could stay to watch Teddy while she went to Jake's. She finished up her work and was driven home. She changed out of her work clothes and put on some dark jeans, a fitted purple shirt, and a gray jacket along with tennis shoes. She kissed Teddy goodbye and thanked Lucy before she left the house and was driven to Jake's. She got out of the car, walked inside and went up to his floor. Once the elevator doors opened she stepped out, found his door and knocked softly.

Jake opened the door, he was wearing faded blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He smiled at her and his green eyes sparkled, "Hey Mels. I knew you find a way to get my address." He moved out of her way so she could walk in.

She looked at him, smiling, "I have my sources too mister." She sat her purse down. She couldn't help but look at him again, he was wearing something so simple, but she found it so sexy on him. The way the white shirt fit to his body, showing off his arms muscles and flat, ripped stomach. Those jeans- her thoughts were interrupted by him,

"Are you are okay Mels?" He asked her.

She looked up at his eyes and noticed that she was actually biting her lip, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good." She smiled and blushed a little.

He smiled, "Okay, just making sure. I was thinking we could make spaghetti. Is that okay with you?" He asked her.

She nodded, "That sounds great."

They walked to the kitchen together. They made their dinner together while they discussed their days, Mellie leaving out her and Fitz's conversation. They sat down and ate. Once they ate they sat down and watched a movie together. Jake looked down at Mellie while she was watching the movie,

"Are you okay?" He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, I am. Why?"

"I don't know, you just seem different tonight." He said.

She shrugged a little, "Really? I'm sorry. I'm okay though." She told him.

He nodded, "Okay, I just wanted to make sure." He smiled.

She smiled again and went back to watching the movie. For a while, he watched the movie too, but he couldn't help but look back down at her again.

"Hey." He said softly.

She looked up at him, "Yes?"

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly. She smiled as she watched him and kissed him back. He moved his hand up to her cheek as he kissed her deeper. Mellie kissed him back just the same. They finally pulled away from each other when the movie was over. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him and rubbed his arm,

"I hate to do this, but I should get home. I told Lucy to keep Teddy up as late as she could so I could see him and tuck him in." She got up off the couch.

He nodded, "Okay Mels. I understand. I am going to shower and get to bed myself." He told her.

She nodded, put on her shoes, "Thank you for a great night. I really enjoyed this."

He smiled, "So did I. I hope we do it again soon." He walked her to the door.

"We will. I promise." She kissed him softly before walking out.

He kissed her back and smiled, "Good night, Senator Grant."

She grinned, "Good night, Captain Ballard.

He shut the door. She stood there and listened, he hadn't locked the door. She waited a couple minutes and carefully opened the door. She peaked her head in. She didn't see Jake. She slowly walked back into his apartment and gently closed the door. She heard his shower on so she started to look around. She went through his stuff looking for anything linking him to B6-13. When she didn't find anything in his desk, she went to his computer. She shook the mouse and the computer screen illuminated her face, she clicked the log on hoping it wasn't password protected, she huffed when it was. She didn't know Jake that well to have any good guess. She just typed in the things she could think of, finally she typed in B6-13 and it opened it. She sighed when it did. She pulled up his File Explorer and looked through it. Her eyes fell on the file named "B6-13," she clicked on it and it opened.

She jumped when she heard a voice come from behind her, "What are you doing?"

She turned and looked at Jake, the file still open, "It's true. You are head of B6-13.."

He walked over and closed out of the files, "You should not have opened those files. They are confidential."

She took a few step away from him, "I do not give a damn if they are confidential. You are head of the group that killed my son!" She heard herself yell.

"Mellie, lis-

She cut him off, "No, you lied to me. You don't sell paper for a living, you kill people for a living or you order others to kill people for a living. Was it all a lie? Do you actually like me? Do you actually want me? Or is this something you are doing for your job? For Fitz? For Olivia?" She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and she was trying to hold them back. She did not want to cry in front of Jake.

He shook his head and stepped toward her, but again she backed away from him and he sighed, "Mels, listen to me. I did not kill your son. Rowan killed your son, out of revenge for his family. I had nothing to do with that. I would never do that. I didn't even know he was going to do that. I am not Rowan, Mellie. The only thing I have ever lied to you about is selling paper. I like you, a lot. I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone. You have nothing to do with my job. Like I told you before Fitz and I no long speak to one another unless it's about business, but even then it isn't much. The same with Olivia. Her and I are done. I do not love her. I do not want her. I am sorry that I lied to you, but that isn't exactly a job you brag about it to a girl you are trying to date."

Mellie stood there, with her arms crossed and listened to him. She didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say to him.

Jake sighed, "Mellie, what can I do?"

She looked up at him, "Nothing. There is nothing you can do. I feel like a complete idiot. I let my guard down and talked to you about Jerry and you stood there, listened, and hugged me while you knew the whole time. I have had plenty of men in my life lie to me, degrade me, and treat me like I was worthless. I never thought I would get that from you. Honestly, I think this hurts more. I trusted you. I opened up to you about my son, then out of all the people in the world, Fitzgerald Grant walked into my office today and told me about you and your real job. Once again, he crushes my world." She walked over to the couch and grabbed her purse.

Jake listened to her then followed her. He gently grabbed her hand and she quickly pulled it away, "Do not touch me." She shot him a glare before walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

Jake watched her as she did. He rubbed his face after the door slammed. He debated on running after her, but figured she needed her space.

She walked out to her car, got in and was driven home. She looked out the window as the car drove. She got home and went inside. She set her purse down. Once Lucy left she went to Teddy's room, he was already asleep. She sighed and kissed his head softly,

"Good night Teddy bear. I love you" she whispered before walking out of his room.

She went into her bathroom, took a long hot shower. She got out and put on yoga pants and a t-shirt. She laid down in bed where she finally let her emotions take over. She cried, for the second time today. She pulled the covers up to her chin and cried until she fell asleep.

 _Wow! A lot of stuff happened in this chapter. I promise you, Jellie is not over. Fitz had to be in here somewhere being his normal jackass self! I know there is some differences in my story than from the show concerning the whole B6-13 thing, but that's okay. This is my story so things may be a little different than they are on the actual show. Also, I am sorry to leave the story with Mellie crying, but I thought it was the perfect place to end the chapter. I can't wait to see the reviews for this chapter, remember if it is something negative, don't leave one. I loved this chapter though, we see some emotions from Mellie that we hadn't seen yet in the story. I hope you all like it and stick around for chapter 7! (:_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey ya'll! Thanks for the reviews on chapter 6! I know it probably went different than some of you guys thought, but it seems most of the people that read it, liked it. So in this chapter I am going to skip a little time since Mellie and Jake's apartment. Just a heads up this chapter is also rated T due to sexual content! ;) Hope ya'll like it! (:_

 **1 week later**

Mellie looked at another bouquet of flowers that had just been delivered to her office, from Jake. He had sent her a bouquet of flowers every day since their fight in his apartment. Along with the flowers he texted her, emailed her, and sent her cards with the flowers which he hand wrote in. She couldn't help but smile after smelling the roses. She opened the card and read through it then put it in her desk drawer where all of the others were sitting. She sat back in her chair, and closed her eyes as she thought. Fitz had never tried this hard when they were married. Jake had apologized for lying to her more times this week than Fitz had in their entire married life and he had done much worse to her than Jake did. She got up from her desk to go to a meeting. Once her meeting was over she walked back to her office. She opened her door and was surprised to find Jake sitting in front of her desk.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" She walked in and closed the door behind her.

He looked up at her and stood up, "I wanted to come by to drop some things off in person. I also wanted to say, I'm sorry, in person. I am sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I hurt you. I should have just told you from the start. I was an idiot, but I don't want to lose you Mellie."

She held the clipboard she was holding against her chest and looked up at him, "I just..I need more time Jake, please."

He nodded, "Okay, I understand." He walked to her office door, opened then turned around to look at her, "I'm not going anywhere Mellie. I am going to keep trying until you tell me I have no chance. He walked out, closing the door behind him.

She walked over to her desk, sat down and looked down at the file sitting on her desk. She stared at the file for what seemed liked forever before she finally opened it. Inside the file was everything on Jake Ballard. She read through half of the file before her meeting with Olivia about her campaign. They finished their meeting together after two hours. Olivia packed up and looked at Mellie,

"How are things with you and Jake?" She asked Mellie.

Mellie looked at her, "I am not talking to you about my relationship with Jake, it's none of your business."

Olivia raised her brow, "You hired me to run your campaign. To get you elected, correct?"

Mellie rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"Then who you date is my business. If it is something that is going to affect your campaign then it is my business, do you understand?" She asked her.

"I understand that, but I am not going to sit here and talk you about details of my relationship with Jake. We are fine. That is all you need to know." She said back.

Olivia nodded, "Fine. Have a great day Mellie." She walked out of her office.

Mellie finished up some work before she went home for the night. She got home and fixed supper for her and Teddy. She ate her dinner, while helping him eat his. After they finished dinner she cleaned up the kitchen while Teddy played in the living room. Once she finished cleaning she sat down next to him on the floor and started playing with him.

Teddy looked up at her, "Mommy, you are not doing it right." He told her.

Mellie couldn't help but laugh as she looked down at him, "I'm not? How am I supposed to do it then?

Teddy took the toy from her and showed her how to do it. Mellie smiled as she watched her son and rubbed his back, "I love you Teddy bear."

Teddy looked up at her, "I love you too mommy."

She smiled and kissed his head. She watched him for a little bit long before trying to pull him on her lap,

"No mommy, I'm playing." He told her.

She smiled, "Can you not play on my lap?"

He shook his head, "No."

"No? No?" She grinned and started to tickle his sides.

Teddy let out a loud squeal then started to laugh from his belly as she kept tickling him, "Mommy! Stop!"

Mellie laughed hearing her son's genuine laughs. She tickled him until they were both out of breath from laughing so hard for so long. They played until it was time for her to give Teddy a bath. She picked him up and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the water until it was the perfect temperature then got him undressed,

"Okay buddy, pick out a toy that you want to play with in the tub." She told him.

He looked through his basket of tub toys and finally picked out a submarine. Mellie smiled then put him in the bath tub. She washed his hair and then his body. Once she finished cleaning him she let him play for a little bit. She sat on the toilet, next to the bath tub and watched him play. As she was sitting there she started to think about Jake and the whole situation. She was snapped back to reality when she felt water hit her. She looked over at Teddy who was grinning up at her.

"Teddy, did you splash mommy?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "No, it was my ship."

Mellie laughed, "Oh it was, huh?" She leaned down to cup some water in her hand and tossed it on his face.

Teddy giggled then wiped his face off and he splashed her again with the water. They splashed around with each other for a while before Mellie finally stood up, grabbing a towel.

"Okay my little prince, let's get you out and dressed" She picked him up out of the tub, wrapped the towel around him and dried him off. She carried him to his room where he picked out his pajamas and she helped him put them on. She tucked him into bed, laid down next to him and started to read him his bedtime story. She got halfway through the book before looking at Teddy who was already sound asleep. She smiled, put the book down and watched him sleep for a while. She finally got up, make sure he was covered up then kissed his head. She walked out of his room and down the hall to her room. She sat down on her bed and started to get her work out when she saw the file Jake had given her. She reached down, took it out of her bag and turned to the place in the file she had stopped reading earlier in her office. She read through more of the file. As she read she found out about everything Jake had done while in B6-13. She could not believe some of the things she was reading, but at the same time she was glad he was being this open and honest with her about his life. She ended up falling asleep with the file on her chest before she could get it finished.

She woke up on Saturday morning in the same position she fell asleep in. She looked over at the clock 8:05. She moved the files off her chest, sat up, and stretched as she yawned. She got up, went to the bathroom, used it then washed her hands. She walked out of her room to Teddy's, she poked her head in to see him still sleeping, which was suspiring. He was normally awake by now. She quietly entered his room to pack his bags. Fitz was coming at ten to pick up Teddy. It was his week to have him. She packed up his stuff, carried it to the living room then started making breakfast so it would be ready when Teddy woke up. He woke a little bit later, got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. She had just finished up making their breakfast. She smiled when she saw him,

"Good morning baby boy." She picked him up and kissed his head as he cuddled into her and played with her hair.

"Breakfast is done, are you hungry?" She asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah, I am.

She smiled as she sat him down in a chair then fixed his plate. She sat it down in front of him so he could start eating while she fixed herself a plate and some coffee. She sat down next to him and they both ate their food. Once they were finished eating she took him to get him dressed. She combed his hair and helped him brush his teeth. A few minutes before ten she heard a knock on her door. She walked to the door and opened it. She pulled her cardigan closed as she saw Fitz. She stepped aside to let him inside.

"Good morning to you too, Mellie." He said as he walked in.

She shut the door then looked at him, "We have to be civil for our son. That's it."

"Well saying good morning is being civil, isn't it?" He asked her.

She ignored his question, "Teddy, your dad is here." She picked up Teddy's bag and handed it to Fitz.

She walked down the hall to Teddy's room where he was still sitting on his bed. Mellie sat down next to him,

"Your daddy is waiting buddy." She rubbed his back.

He looked at her, "I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you mommy."

Fitz walked into the room, "Hey bud, we are going to have fun this week."

Teddy leaned into Mellie, she kissed his head then she looked up at Fitz, "Can I talk to him, Fitz. Alone." She got up and after Fitz walked out she shut the door behind him. She sat back down on the bed, pulling Teddy onto her lap,

"Okay Teddy Bear, I know this is hard for you, but your daddy misses you and wants to spend time with you too. You are going to have fun with daddy this weekend. Before you know it I will be picking you up to come back home with me. So do you think you could go with daddy, for mommy?" She asked him.

He cuddled into her then nods, "Yes, mommy."

She smiled, "That's my Teddy bear." She kisses his head. She got up, holding him then opened the door.

Fitz looked at them, "Do you want me to take him?"

She shook her head, "No, I'll carry him to the car."

He nodded. They both walked out to the car. She put Teddy in the seat and buckled him in then kissed him, "I love you Teddy bear. I will call you before bed every night, I promise."

Teddy kissed her back with tears in his eyes, "I love you too mommy."

Mellie smiled softly and kissed his head again before stepping back and closing the door.

Fitz looked at her, "Motherhood looks good on you."

She looked at him, "Thanks."

She started to walk to her house, "Has he been in the house? Has he met my son?" Fitz asked her.

She crossed her arms and looked at him, "No."

He nodded, "Good. Keep it that way."

She raised her brow, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Mellie. I don't want him around my son." He said.

She took a deep breath, "I will introduce him to our son, when I feel the time is right and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Are you still seeing him? After you know what he is." He asked her.

"Are you just trying to piss me off, Fitz?" She asked him.

"No, I am actually asking." He told her.

"Why? I know you are not asking me because you aren't concerned about me. You tried to blow the whole thing up, because you don't like him. You did not do that for me, Fitz. You never did anything for me. It was all for yourself." She said.

He shook his head, "That is not true, Mellie."

She chuckled, "It is Fitz. I do not care about your opinion nor do I want it. Do not ask me about my personal life, unless it has to do with our son. I am done with this." She turned around, smiled, and waved at Teddy then went into her house, closing the door behind her.

Mellie got back in the house. She turned on her cd player, putting in Florence and the Machine cd and turning it up. She sang along as she cleaned her whole house. Once she finished she fixed herself some lunch. After she ate she turned off the CD player. She went to her bathroom, got undressed and drew herself a bath. She got in when it was ready, and then lay back in the tub, closing her eyes. As she laid there she thought about her whole relationship with Jake. She still hadn't decided what she wanted to do, but all she could think about was Jake's green eyes, the five o'clock shadow on his face, how he looked in that plain white t-shirt and blues, also how good it felt when he held her and last how it felt when he kissed her. She liked Jake, she could not deny that. She wanted to be with him. She got out of the shower, put on yoga pants and a black tank top. She walked out of her room to the kitchen, she got work out of her bag that she needed to finish, and then went to fix herself some coffee. She looked at the clock, 5 o'clock. The day went by fast. She down and finished up her work. She put her stuff up then got the file from Jake out again. She started to read from where she left off. She turned to the next page where there were pictures of them. She smiled then turned to the next page to see what he had to say,

" _This part of my life has been the best so far. I met an amazing woman, that I like more than I have ever liked any other woman. I was an idiot. I lied to her and made her not trust me. She has had enough of that in her life, she didn't need it from me to, but I thought it was the best thing. I feel horrible and I am doing everything I can to make it up to this woman. All I know is that I want to fix it. I want to make it right. So, Mellie if you actually read this whole file or just this part, I am sorry. You know everything now. This is me. This is my life. I want to get to know you, every part of you too. I hope that I didn't screw it up so bad that I can't get another chance with you. I think about you all of the time. I am sorry Mels, please forgive me. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to show you how it feels to be treated the way you deserve Mellie Grant. I hope you give me another chance to show you."_

She wiped the tears from her eyes then smiled. She closed the file, got up put on some shoes then grabbed her coat and purse. Her driver was off for the weekend so she got in her car, adjusted the seat and everything else she needed to. She drove over to Jake's apartment. She parked her car then got out. She walked into the building, got to the elevator hit the up button and waited anxiously for it to come. Once the doors open she stepped in, hit his floor number and the doors closed. She rode up, once the door were open she stepped and went to Jake's door. She knocked then stepped back.

"Please be here." She whispered to herself.

A couple of minutes later the door opened and Jake stood before her. She looked at him, "Mellie? What are yo-

"Did you mean it?" She asked.

"Mean what?" He asked her confused.

"What you said in the file. Did you mean it?" She asked him again.

He smiled, "I did. I meant every word I said. I am sorry that I lied and that I hurt you. I feel horrible Mellie."

She nodded, "Do not ever lie to me again. I can't take it again. That will be the end of us."

He shook his head and rested his hands on her arms, "Mels, I promise. I will not ever lie to you again. You know it all now, everything about my past. You will know everything from here on out too.

She listened to him, smiling then pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back resting his hand on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kept kissing. He ran his hands down her body and picked her up. She squealed softly as he did, then wrapped her legs around his waist. He backed into his apartment, closing the door behind them, then pressing her up against the door. She ran her hands through is hair as she felt his tongue invade her mouth. She couldn't help but let out a soft moan as she played with his tongue with her own. She felt his hands move up the back of her thighs to her ass. They played with each other's tongues as they kissed and she moved her hands through his hair. He tightened his grip as he walked them down his hallway to his bedroom.

Once they get to his bedroom he laid her down the bed. She looked up at him, bit her lip and pulled off his shirt and ran her hands over his abs and chest. He grinned as she grinned, then leans down and starts kissing and sucking on her neck. She ran her hands down his back and moaned as he did. He got her undressed then looked down over her body,

"Wow. You are even more beautiful than I thought you would be." He told her.

She cover her face as she blushed. He smiled then took her hands away from her before kissing her hand and up her arm until he go to her lips then kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she kissed him just as deep. He kissed down her neck slowly and over her chest. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips move down her neck and chest. He looked up to her as he took her breast in his mouth, causing her to gasp. He sucked and massaged her breasts as she ran her hands through his hair and down her back. She sucked in a breath when she felt his tongue moving down her stomach. She arched to him a bit with a moan as he sucked on her skin. He moved his hands down her sides to her ass and gently squeezed. Her breathing picked up as she bit her lip as he kissed down closer to her core. She propped herself up on her elbows to watch him. He kissed the inside of her thighs and she let out a small moan. Even though she was watching him she couldn't help but gasp when his tongue ran over her sex. He ran his hands up and down her thighs as he continued to lick and suck over her sex. Mellie dropped her head back as he did, moaning. She laid back down, moved her legs so they were laying over his shoulders as he continued to suck and lick her faster and harder. She ran her hand through his hair, arched her back as her legs started to shake,

"Oh so close…"She whimpered to him.

Hearing her whimper only made him go that much harder. She gripped his hair, arched her back, and moaned his name out loudly as she came for him. He kissed back up her body slowly. She grinned as he kissed her deeply,

"Mmm." She heard herself moan while she arched her body against his.

She finally pulled back, grinning. She rolled them over so that she straddling his waist. She kissed him once more before she kissed down his neck. Then she moved down and kissed over his chest as she ran her hands down his sides. She slowly moved down his body before looking up at him, grinning, then she took him in her mouth, making his him gasp. She looked up at him again as she pushed further down on him and sucked harder. He ran his hand through hair as she did. She sucked him until he was hard, then she moved back to straddle his waist and lowered herself onto him. They both let out a moan. She looked down at him as she started to ride him. He looked up at her, grinning as he ran his hands up and down her thighs. She leaned down to run her hands up his chest as she kept moving, moaning loudly. He ran his hands up her thighs to her ass then squeezed which made her moan and dig her nails into his skin. She kept riding him, picking up the pace the longer they went. It didn't take her long to moan out loudly as she came. He watched her, grinning. Jake kept moving until he came not long after her. She collapsed on his chest, both of them breathless.

"Wow." She said with a smile. "That was…wow." She giggled softly.

He kissed her head, "That was very wow. That was combination of our first time having sex and make up sex." He smiled as she giggled. "Your giggle is the most adorable thing I have ever heard Mellie Grant."

She laughed, "Yes, it was definitely a combination of those. Thank you. I am glad you like it."

He smiled, "I like you, I am falling for you Mellie Grant. And there is nothing I can do about it. Not that I would want to."

She smiled, "You have no idea how good it is to hear those words."

He caressed her cheek as he leaned down and kissed her softly. She smiled before kissing him back and rubbing his chest. They finally pulled apart. She laid her head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around her and rubs her back.

Jake watched Mellie as she drifted off to sleep. She fell asleep fully relaxed with a smile on her face for the first time in a very long time. He kissed her before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 _How did ya'll like it? We got some more of mama Mellie. Mellie and Jake finally have sex! They have made up and are back on track! Let's see how they survive through the campaign, Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Can't wait to see everyone's reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone! So on a few reviews after last chapter I want to say a few things. In my story Mellie is a little softer than Mellie on the show. A couple people also thought she took Jake back too quick. I have some ideas behind that, trust me, she has not totally forgotten about Jake lying to her. That will come back up in the story at some point! I promise, there relationship will not be perfect. Also, in the last chapter I think I said that Teddy was staying with Fitz for a week, but it was just the weekend. It will go better with what is going to happen during this chapter. (: I hope you guys enjoy chapter 8!_

Mellie was woken up when the sun streamed through the curtains onto her face. She yawned then look up at Jake who was still asleep. She smiled then got out of bed carefully. She put her clothes back on then, got up to walk into the kitchen. She got herself a glass of juice that she found in his fridge. She walked over to the window, opened up the curtains then looked outside as she drank her juice. She thought about the night before, how she finished the file by reading Jake's letter to her, by driving over to his apartment, by sleeping with him. She had forgiven Jake for lying to her, but she still had not forgotten. Twenty years of being married to Fitzgerald Grant had taught her never to forget the things that were done to her. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She smiled then looked over her shoulder at Jake,

"Well Good morning Captain Ballard." She rubbed his arm with her hand that wasn't hold her glass of juice.

He kissed her cheek then smiled, "Good morning Senator Grant."

She turned around to face him as she smiled. He leaned down to kiss her softly. She kissed him back as she rubbed his chest.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked her.

She thought about it, "Well, I actually need to go to the office. I have some meetings tomorrow that I need to be prepared for."

He nodded, "Oh okay. What if we have lunch?" He asked her.

"What if you come over for dinner tonight?" She asked him.

He smiled, "I would love to. What time?"

"Let's go with 4. Fitz is dropping Teddy off at 8." She told him.

He smiled, "Perfect. I will leave before then."

She smiled, then walked out of his arms so she could put her glass in the sink. She gathered up her stuff. He walked her to the door.

"I will see you later." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Yes, you will." She kissed him back "Bye."

"Bye Mels." He said as she walked out the door.

She got in her car, then drove to her office. She didn't care what she looked like no was going to be at the office besides her. She pulled in the parking lot, parked her car, and then got out. She walked into the building then went to her office. She sat in her in office, doing the work that she needed to be completed for not only the meetings tomorrow, but also some things that Olivia wanted her to for the campaign. She didn't leave her desk chair until 2:30 that afternoon. She drove herself home. She got home, took a shower then put on some leggings along with a long shirt. She put her hair up in a messy bun, then put on a small amount of make-up. She started fixing dinner for her and Jake while she waited for him to get there. She heard the doorbell ring, she looked up at the clock to see that it was just a few minutes past four. She smiled as she walked to the door, then opened it,

She smiled when she saw Jake, "Hey. Come on in."

He smiled, "Hi." He kissed her as he walked passed her, into the house.

She kissed him back then shut the door behind him,

"I am making Lasagna. I hope that is okay." She asked him.

He smiled, "That is perfect. I love Lasagna."

"Great. Would you like a drink? I have wine, water, beer, milk, Capri Sun, if you are into that. Oh, and hooch." She smirked.

He laughed, "You know I want the Capri Sun. No, water is good." He told her.

She laughed while she got them both a glass of water. She handed the glass to him,

He looked at her, "Are you okay Mels?"

She looked back at him, "Yes, why?"

"I don't know you just seem quiet. You also ran out pretty quickly this morning." He said.

She sipper her water, "I just had some stuff to get done for work. I'm sorry you feel that I'm quiet, I'm not though."

He nodded, "Okay. You just seem a little different after last night. Did you have a good time?"

She smiled, "Of course I did. It was great. I didn't realize I was acting different. I'm sorry."

He shook his head as he rubbed her arms, "You have nothing to be sorry for Mels. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She smiled, "I am. I promise."

She finished fixing dinner as they talked about her day at work. They sat down as they ate dinner. Once they were finished he helped her clean up the table and the kitchen. She showed him around the house once they were done. She poured herself a glass of wine after she finished showing him around. They sat down on the couch to watch a movie. She snuggled up to him as she sipped her wine and watched the movie. A little after seven there was a knock on her door. She looked up at the clock then got up, walking over to the door. She opened the door,

"Fitz. What are you doing here?" She asked him in shock.

"I am dropping off Teddy." He told her.

She closed the door a little, "You are early."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that. I took him to dinner, but I have some things I need to do." He told her as he looked inside. "Is he here?" He asked her.

She crossed her arms, "Fitz, you are early. He was going to be gone before you got here."

"Teddy is not coming into this house until he leaves." He told her.

"Fitz, can you just not do this. He will leave. You do not have to stay here until he leaves." She told him.

Jake opened the door behind Mellie,

"I do not want you near my son." Fitz told Jake.

"I am not leaving on your word." Jake told Fitz.

Fitz glared at him, "Well I don't want you around my son. I am not letting him in this house until you are gone."

Mellie sighed, "Okay you two. Take the testosterone outside. I just want my son." She walked out to Fitz's car got Teddy out of the car. She kissed his head,

"Hi baby. I missed you." She told him.

He smiled at Mellie, "I missed you too mommy."

Mellie smiled as she walked back to the house where Fitz and Jake were still bickering. She set Teddy down,

"Go play in room for me baby. I will be there soon." She kissed his nose before he ran off.

She stood up then looked at the two grown men bickering in front of her as she listened to them,

"You have no right to be around my son!" Fitz yelled at Jake.

Jake glared at Fitz, "You have no right to tell Mellie about B6-13!"

Fitz laughed, "You wouldn't have ever told her. You would have hidden it from her like you did from Olivia."

Jake shook his head, "Do not bring Olivia into this."

"Why not, Jake? You lied to her about it. You would lied to Mellie about it. I did her a favor by telling her. You are a coward." Fitz told Jake.

"I'm the coward?" He shook his head then pulled his first back and punch Fitz square in the jaw. Mellie gasped as Fitz stumbled back.

"Jake, stop." She walked over to him.

Jake pushed her out of the way as Fitz came at him. Jake punched him in the stomach then in the nose, causing it to bleed.

Mellie stood between them, then looked at Jake, "Stop. Now. You need to leave, Jake."

He looked at her, "Why me? He started this. He should be the one leaving."

She sighed, "For me. Please, just go."

He shook his head as he walked to his car. He got in, slamming his car do before pulling out and peeling off. She helped Fitz up as he wiped the blood off his face,

"Thank you." He told her.

"He's gone. Now you need to go to." She glared at him.

"Can I at least clean up?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, when you get home. Good bye Fitz."

She walked back into the house. She went to play with Teddy for the rest of the night until it was time for him to go to bed.

She laid down in bed to read her book. She finally closed her book around 11. She set it on her nightstand then checked her phone. No notifications. She sighed then set it back down. She got comfortable in her bed then fell asleep. The next morning she got up, did her yoga, then took a shower. She got out, curled her hair, did her makeup, then put on a red dress, red suit jacket, nude heels then her jewelry and some perfume. After that, she went to the kitchen to make herself a breakfast shake. She walked down the hall to check on Teddy, when she saw he was still asleep she kissed his head, fixed his covers then walked out of his room. She smiled when she walked back into the kitchen to see Lucy sitting at the table. She gathered up her stuff then left. She was driven to her office. She got into her office then sat down. She looked over everything she needed to know before her meetings.

After sitting in meetings for two hours she walked back into her office where Olivia was sitting, she sighed.

"I thought our meeting was later. I haven't had lunch yet." She sat down at her desk.

Olivia shook her head, "No, this is the exact time you told me to be here."

Mellie nodded, "Let's get this going so we can get it over with. I am hungry." She told her.

"To start off," she set the paper in front of her. Mellie looked down at it, seeing Fitz and Jake on the cover of it in her front yard, fighting. She sighed.

"What happened, Mellie." Olivia asked her.

Mellie rubbed her face, "Jake came to my house yesterday. Fitz dropped Teddy of early. They started bickering which turned into them getting into a fist fight, well Jake getting into a fist fight. Fitz got his ass kicked." She explained to her.

"This cannot happen. Your boyfriend cannot be getting into fights with the former President. It does not look good on you. If you won't stop seeing Jake then you need to keep him and Fitz away from each other so this never happens again. This is all over the front page of every newspaper in the city." Olivia explained.

"I know all of this Olivia. I did not want this to happen. Fitz dropped Teddy off early. Jake was supposed to be gone when Fitz got there. I plan on keeping them away from each other." She said.

"Have you talked to either one of them since it happened?" She asked.

Mellie looked at her, "Why does that matter?" She asked.

"It doesn't I was just asking. I figured you'd at least talk to Jake since it happened." Olivia said to her.

Mellie shook her head, "I haven't."

"Oh. Is everything okay with you two?" Olivia asked.

"What is this, a slumber party? Are we going to braid each other's hair and share sex stories about Fitz? I am not answering that question." She rolled her eyes. "Can we just get on with this meeting? I would like to eat lunch before dinner time." She sat back in her chair then crossed her arms.

Olivia nodded. They went over things for the campaign for over an hour before Olivia finally got up. She opened Mellie's office door, where Jake stood.

Olivia looked at him, "Jake." She walked passed him.

Jake watched her then walked into Mellie's office, shutting the door behind him. Mellie watched as he walked up to her desk then sat down in the chair across from her,

"Would you like to tell me what the hell happened yesterday?" He asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing, Jake." She crossed her arms.

"Me? Your ex-husband was being an ass. He deserved to be hit Mellie and you know it." He told her.

"My son was also right inside the house, Jake." She told him.

"Is that the only reason?" He asked her.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"You were so worried about me still being in love with Olivia. Are you still in love with Fitz?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "No. I do not love Fitz. That man has put me through the unimaginable, I do not love him."

"Then what is wrong? I don't believe you when you tell me that you are fine. Ever since we had sex you have been quiet and distance." He told her.

"No, I haven't. I am fine Jake." She stood up then walked over to the window.

He sighed as he watched her, "I don't believe you, Mellie. This is not going to work unless you talk to me."

She turned to him, "Talk to you? That rich coming from you. You lied to me."

He looked at her in shock, "I thought you were over that?"

"Well, I'm not Jake. I am not over it." She told him.

"Then why did you come to my apartment? Why did you sleep with me? Why did you tell me you were over it?" He asked her.

"Because that is what I'm used to. I am used to having to shove my feelings down. I am used to having to get over it and just move on. So that's what I did." She sighed.

"Mellie, I don't want you to do that. I want you to be honest with me. I am not Fitz." He walked over to her.

She held her hands up to him as she took a few steps back, "I know you aren't Fitz, but I can't just turn off how have been for the last twenty years. If you want to be with me then you have to accept it all. Which means the things that have happened between Fitz and I that have made me the way I am. I can't just change the way I am because I am with you Jake. Fitz, screwed me up. Either accept that or this is done." She told him.

He listened to her, "I understand that. I accept that. What do you need me to do?"

She looked at him, "I just…I do need more time. I still haven't gotten over that you lied to me."

He nodded, "Well you have my number. You know where I live when you have had enough time."

She nodded, "Thank you. I'm sorry. I should have just told you."

"I should have told you too. I understand. Take all the time you need Mels." He smiled at her some.

"Thank you." She smiled a little as he walked out of her office."

She took a deep breath. She felt better telling him how she really felt. She felt even better that he accepted it. Fitz had never done that. Fitz used to just yell at her. She felt bad, but she still needed time. After all the years of being with Fitz she couldn't just fix or change the way she was. She just hoped Jake would actually wait while she took the time she needed to figure things out, to trust him again.

 _Alright! So kind of a turn from last chapter, but Mellie is good at pushing down and hiding her feelings. I don't want her to be like with Jake, so I decided that she needed more time to get over him lying to her. I know some of you were wanting the confrontation with Fitz and Jake, well you got it in this chapter! Before I get a review, no Mellie is not in love with Fitz. She is just working through all the crap that Fitz put her through while they were married. I hope you guys enjoyed it! (:_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey ya'll! Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up! I have been busy with school and some personal stuff so thank you for being so patient! This chapter I am going to have Mellie try and work through some of her emotions and feelings about Jake and everything that happened with her and Fitz. I am trying to show her growing into a new, stronger, softer woman than she was with Fitz. I hope ya'll enjoy it! (:_

Mellie say in her office on a rainy Tuesday morning. She was replaying what had happened between her and Jake yesterday in her office. She told him how she really felt, finally. She wasn't trying to hold a grudge, but she couldn't just get over her feelings, no matter how bad she wanted to. She liked Jake. She also knew that he was sorry for what he did, but that just wasn't enough for her. She had to work through her feelings. She rubbed her face as she sat at her desk. She hated that Fitz had done this to her. She hated even more that she never realized he was doing this to her. He made her into this cold, almost heartless woman and she hated him for it. She looked up from her desk when she heard the door open to her office. Her assistant walked in,

"Senator Grant, Olivia Pope is here to see you." She told her.

Mellie nodded, "Send her in."

Her assistant nodded then walked out of her office. Seconds after Olivia walked into her office, "Hello Mellie."

Mellie watched her, "Hello. What can I do for you?"

"Your ex-husband is causing problems." She told Mellie.

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked.

Olivia walked around behind Mellie's desk, pulled up the internet on her computer. Mellie's Yahoo home page came up. All she saw was Fitzgerald Grant in the headlines. She read one all the way through that said, "Fitz confesses he is still in love with ex-wife, Senator Mellie Grant."

Mellie sighed, "Are you kidding me? Why would he do this?" she asked rhetorically.

"Because it i-" Mellie cut her off. "That was rhetorical. I didn't want you to answer it." She told her.

Olivia nodded.

"What are you doing to do about it?" Mellie asked her.

"I think you need to go talk to him about it, while I try to figure out a way to spin it." Olivia told her.

"Talk to him? I don't even want to look at him right now. Not after he does this. This is your job. You go talk to him. You fix this." She said.

"I understand that, Mellie, but you need to be an adult in this. Which means you, not me, you need to go talk to him and find out what the hell is going on." Olivia explained, but not looking at Mellie.

Mellie watched Olivia, "You don't want to see him either, do you?

Olivia looked back at her, "You just need to talk to him, not me."

"There is more to it than that. You don't want to go see your former boyfriend after it didn't work out between the two of you. You know what, I was married to the man for over twenty years. He had an affair on me. We got a divorce, a nasty one for that matter. If you are as professional as you say you are then you would suck it up and do your damn job, but its fine. If you want something done right you have to it yourself." She said as she grabbed her coat purse. She walked to the door then turned and looked at Olivia.

Olivia looked at her, "What?"

"I am not leaving you alone in my office." She said.

Olivia smirked, "So you will trust me to run your campaign, but you won't leave me in your office alone?"

"Well I left you alone with my husband, look how that turned out." Mellie blurted out.

Olivia just nodded then grabbed her bag before walking out of Mellie's office with Mellie following behind her. Mellie was driven to the White House. She still had her pass, surprisingly. She walked through the gate, of course the press was all over her. She covered her face as she walked inside. Once she was inside she walked to the Oval. Charlotte was at her desk.

"Charlotte, is he in there?" Mellie asked.

"Yes, he is ma'am." She replied.

Mellie nodded then walked to the door. She took a deep breath before opening the door to walk in. She walked in. She saw Fitz at his desk, looking down as he read some files that were on his desk. He finally looked up at her.

"Mellie, what are you doing here?" He asked her as he sat up straight in his chair.

"You know exactly why I am here." She threw the paper down on the desk in front of him. "What the hell is this."

"Now, I know you can read, Mellie." He said to her.

"Don't be a smartass. Why the hell would you say this?" She asked him as she crossed her arms.

"Because It's true, Mellie." He said then stood up and walked around his desk to her.

Her face fell at his words. She watched him then looked up at her as he stood in front of her.

Fitz smiled as he rubbed her arms, "I still love you Mellie. I miss you. I want my wife back."

Mellie smiled, "That's flattering Fitz," She put her hands on his chest as she leaned in close to him, "but go screw yourself. I don't need you and I don't want you." She took a step back with a proud grin on her face.

"If you love me, which I don't believe that. You are bored. You don't have Olivia, so you want me. Just like you always did. Well, the only thing I want from you is to stop telling the press crap like this. I want you to speak well of me and support me during this campaign, which by the way is being ran by Olivia Pope. Have a good day Fitz." She smirked then walked out of his office leaving him there speechless and in shock.

Once she heard the door to Fitz's office close behind her she took a deep breath as she smiled. That felt good. She had never not taken Fitz back when he did that to her. She would always fall for his words, but this time it wasn't going to happen. She was not the same women she had been. She was stronger now. She knew she didn't need a man to make her happy, where she used to believe that is what she needed to be happy. All she needed were her kids to be truly happy, everything else was just a bonus. She walked back out to the car and got in. She started out the window as the car moved. She didn't need Jake to be happy, but she wanted Jake. She knew that he could make her happy. She just didn't know how to let him in. She didn't know how to let him in because she didn't know how to let a new man in. Fitz had destroyed her. Andrew had screwed her over as well. The two men she had loved most, they had both broken her heart and changed her. She was afraid to let Jake in and to hurt her.

 **Jake's POV:**

Jake was sitting at home. He hadn't heard from Mellie since she told him that she needed space. He was going to let her reach out when she was ready, he didn't want to push her. He missed her though. He thought about her all the time. He thought about her giggle, those blue eyes that he could get lost in, the smile that could light up every room she walked in, her beautiful and sexy body. He just wanted to her, but he also wanted to respect her wishes. He was going to wait for her, no matter how long it took. He was sitting on the couch watching TV, drinking his beer when someone knocked on the door. He smiled as he got up and opened it. His face fell when he opened the door and it was Olivia standing in front of him instead of Mellie.

"Wow, is that how you greet everyone?" She asked him.

He looked at her, "It is when you weren't expecting the person." He told her.

"Who were you expecting? Mellie?" She snorted as she walked in.

"None of your business." He watched her. "Sure, come on in Olivia." He closed the door.

She looked at him, "You are. You are waiting for Mellie Grant to knock on your door. Why so she can lie to you some more? So you can finally sleep with her-"

Jake cut her off, "Oliva stop. If you came here to make more digs about Mellie and I, you can leave."

Olivia stood still as she looked at him, "Someone's touchy."

"I'm not. I am just so sick of everyone trying to tell me what is best for me." He crossed his arms.

"I am being your friend. I am trying to protect you. You don't want to get involved with her." She said.

"Well, I am. I want her. I don't care what you, Fitz or anyone else has to say about it." He said with a smile on his face.

She shook her head, "This is going to end bad for you, Jake."

"Then that is my choice. She is nowhere near the person everyone else makes her out to be. I know her differently than you do." He told her.

"You don't know her any better than Fitz does. He was married to her for twenty years, Jake. He knows everything about her." She said.

"I honestly don't believe that. He made her into who she is today. He changed her because he treated her like she was nothing. He needed her to become Governor and President, which is all he wanted her for. She was just politics to him. She is more than that to me." He explained to her.

She shook her head, "You don't understand their relationship."

"And you are such an expert?" He asked.

"I know more about it than you do." She said.

"Yeah, because you slept with her husband? Is that how you know more than I do? You were in love with her husband and slept with him so you know everything about their marriage? About Mellie?" He asked her.

"I am so tired of people throwing that in my face." She crossed her arms.

"Well, then you shouldn't have slept with the married President. I am not saying he is innocent in this whole thing and neither is Mellie, but just like you want people to stop throwing that in your face, I want people to stop telling me that I shouldn't be with her." He explained.

"I am still going to tell you both that you shouldn't see each other." She told him.

Jake walked over to the door then opened it, "Then you can get out of my apartment."

She watched him in shock, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "If you came here just to try to talk me out of seeing Mellie, then yes. If you came here to talk or be a friend, then you can stay."

She looked away from him.

"I didn't come here for either of those reasons." She said softly.

He watched her and couldn't help but wonder why else she would've shown up unannounced and unwelcomed.

"Oh of course. The thing with the paper. Fitz saying he stills loves Mellie. You came here for comfort, like you used to after you and Fitz had a fight or a break up. Well I am not going to be here to use at your convenience anymore, Oliva. I am with Mellie, so the days of you running to my bed when something goes on with Fitz are over." He told her.

She listened to him. Once he was done she looked up at him then just walked out of his apartment without another word. Jake closed the door once she was out.

 **Mellie's POV:**

Mellie sat on her couch at home in a yoga pants, tank top and a tan knitted cardigan. She had her feet tucked under her as she sat; Teddy was playing on the floor with his trains. She sipped her wine while she sat, lost in thought. She wanted to call Jake. She wanted to see Jake. She wanted to kiss Jake. No matter how much she wanted to she knew that she couldn't. She had forgiven him, faster than she thought she ever would, but she had. She may have forgiven him, but she hadn't forgotten. She could tell just in the last six months that she and Fitz had been apart she had changed, she had softened because if itwas Fitz, she wouldn't have forgiven him so fast.

She had hated herself when she was married to Fitz, that's why despite everything that had happened she didn't actually hate Olivia Pope, like everyone thought she should. She had realized over these last six months as she looked back at her marriage when Fitz found Olivia she had turned a corner. Fitz had wanted Olivia, his shiny, new toy, which left her alone, with space of her own. She had her own air to breath for the first time in twenty-three years, giving her time to think and plan. As she did this she started to like herself again because she was relieved and she was free. Free from Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. She had concluded that's why she had stayed with a man who cheated on her for a long period of time. Olivia gave her a reason to stay with him, most of all freedom from Fitz, freedom to be herself for the first time in twenty three years. The only problem with what she figured out is that she couldn't actually tell anyone, not for her campaign at least, but she wanted desperately to tell Jake. She wanted him to know. She was not the same woman she was six months ago. The woman she was today was happy with her life, happy with herself. She liked herself, she would even go far enough to say she loved herself again, she felt like she could really love a man again. She was not the same cold hearted woman that she was with Fitz. She was softer and not as eager to hold on to things like she did just a few short months ago. She was tired of being angry, it took a lot of energy that she didn't just want to put forth anymore. She loved herself. Now she was ready for someone to love her as well.

Also, being away from Fitz, made her understand that she didn't need him or any man to give her power. She had the power the whole time, it just took her a little longer to realize it. One thing she had figured out since the divorce was how to actually be a mother to her children, she had gotten her feet back on the ground. She was still trying to grow, which she knew she had, if she hadn't grown there is no way she would have forgiven Jake so quickly. She also wouldn't have fallen for him as quickly as she had. All she could think about while lying in bed was Jake. Not her job, not the campaign, Oliva, Fitz, Karen, or Teddy, but Jake. She thought of Jake. She thought about his smile that made her smile, his eyes that she loved to look in, his jokes that made her giggle, which he told her over and over that he loved, his soft lips that she wanted so desperately to kiss, his abs, strong shoulders and back that her hands had ran over the first time they had sex. She thought about the sex, it was amazing, how could she not think about the sex? She finished her wine then sat her glass on the table. She got on the floor with Teddy, she needed to distract herself.

"Hey buddy, can mommy play too?" She asked him.

He nodded then handed her a train, "You can be this one mommy."

Mellie smiled, "Awesome, this train is so cool."

Teddy smiled, "It is, but not as cool as mine."

Mellie couldn't help but giggle, "Yes, yours is cooler than mine. Why do you always get the cooler ones?" she asked him.

"Because they are my train's mommy. Duh." He said with a serious face.

Mellie busted out laughing at her son's comment, "You're are right baby, they are your trains. You should get the coolest ones."

They played on the floor for a while before Mellie looked up at the clock, "Okay, buddy. It is past your bed time." She stood up.

Teddy shook his head, "I'm not tried. I want to keep playing."

Mellie shook her head, "No, we've played long enough it is time for you to go to bed."

He kept playing, "No."

Mellie raised her brow, "Teddy, you do not tell me no." She leaned down and took the train away from him. "Let's go. Bed. Now." She said sternly.

He just sat on the floor not moving. Mellie watched him. She bent down then picked him up. He started to kick and throw a tantrum.

"Teddy, why are you acting like this? You never do this." She carried him upstairs while he was still kicking her and crying.

She sat him down on the bed while she got out his pajamas, "Come on Teddy, let's get your pj's on."

He shook his head then crossed his arms, "No!"

"Yes." She walked over to him.

"I don't want to." He told her.

"I do not care Teddy, you are going to listen and put on these pj's or I will take away your trains. It is bed time." She told him.

He pouted, "You are mean. Daddy doesn't make me."

She sighed, "Of course he doesn't." she whispered to herself. She looked at him, "Teddy, I am not daddy. You are going to listen to me and do what I tell you. If you don't there will be consequences." She held his pj's out to him.

He looked at them then took them and threw them on the floor while looking right at Mellie. She took a deep breath to stay calm as she looked at him, "Fine. You can sleep in your clothes then. I said there would be consequences, I am taking away your trains."

He looked at her, "Mommy!"

She shook her head, "No, I told you Teddy. You didn't want to listen."

He got off his bed then got the pajamas, took off his clothes, and put on the pajama's then got into bed, "Here mommy, I did it."

She shakes her head, "Thank you for doing it, but you are still in trouble for kicking me and not listening."

He starts to cry. Mellie watches him then sits down next to him on the bed, "Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?" She asked him.

He sniffled then nodded. "Yeah."

She nodded then found a book. She laid down next to him and read him the story. When she finished the book he was asleep. She got up, kissed his head then turned off his lamp. She walked to the door, then turned back to look at him, "I love you Teddy Bear." She closed the door when she walked out. She went back to living then cleaned up his toys. She gathered up his trains and put them somewhere he wouldn't think to look. She wasn't going to keep them away for too long, but she couldn't go back on her punishment. She wanted to be a good parent, better than she was with Jerry and Karen. She actually wanted to be a mom to Teddy. It had been hard on her to get to where she was today, six months ago if Teddy had called her mean she probably would have given in and just let him stay up to play with his trains, but now she knew she needed to her son's mom, not his friend. These were also the times she wished she had a man in the house, that way Teddy would have a male influence around him at all times. With that her mind drifted back to Jake as she sat back down on the couch, with another glass of wine. She sat there wondering how long it would take her to be ready to call Jake. She wondered what her future would hold. Would Jake be in it? Would he be the husband she wanted? The husband she deserved. Could he be a step father to Teddy and Karen? She had so many questions swirling around in her head that she didn't know how to keep them straight. All she could think to herself as she finished the class of wine was that if it was meant to be, then it would work out. For once, she actually believed that. She knew that everything was going to be okay in some way, shape or form. She could not wait to see where this new chapter of her life was going to take her.

 _/Alright guys! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know not much happened, but Jake finally stood up to Olivia. There was a different side to mommy Mellie, it can't be all sunshine and roses all the time! I tried to show how Mellie had grown and changed not only as a women and mother, but on the way she sees men and romantic relationships. Jake and Mellie did not interact in this chapter, but I promise they will next chapter. Alos, I took some ideas and words from what Mellie said in the Scandal episode this week and included them in my story because that is what I was already trying to explain in this chapter! Again, I am sorry this chapter took so long to get put up. I hope ya'll love it. Can't wait to see reviews! (:_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone! I am sorry it has taken me so long to get chapter ten up. I have been super busy with school related stuff and personal stuff, but I finally got it done! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 9! All of the reviews were good, I appreciate it! In this chapter Jake and Mellie will be reuniting! I am going to do another small time jump. I am not going to give any details about this chapter, but this chapter is rated M due to sexual content! I hope you all enjoy! :)_

 **Two weeks later:**

Mellie sat in her office as she worked on her book that was writing for her Presidential campaign. She had been working on it for hours, she sat back as she took her glasses off then rubbed her face. She closed her eyes and started to think. She started thinking about Jake. Her and Jake had not seen or spoken much in the last three weeks since she said she needed some space. She had to give him props, he had actually listened to her and gave her what she wanted. Which Fitz had never done. She got her phone out, unlocked it, opened her contacts then scrolled down to Jake's name. Just about as she was about to click on her name there was a knock on her office door. She looked up from her phone,

"Come in." She said as she set her phone down.

Rachael walked into her office, "Jake Ballard is here."

Mellie couldn't help but smile, "Let him in. Thank you Rachael."

She nodded then Jake walked in. He smiled at her as she did, "Hello Senator Grant."

She stood up then smiled at him, "Hi Captain Ballard."

He walked up to her, looked her straight in the eyes, "Mellie, I am done with this. I have given you space. I don't want to wait anymore. I know what I want. I want you. I don't care what Fitz says. I don't care what Olivia says. I want all of you. I know I made a mistake by not telling you about B6-13, but I have apologized, you forgave me. I gave you space. I have not stopped thinking about you the past three weeks. I have missed seeing your smile, hearing your laugh, listening to you breath while you sleep, and feeling your naked body against mine. I just want you Melody Grant."

Tears filled her eyes as she listened to him. No man had ever done this. She had pushed Fitz away and he didn't love her enough to fight for her. Jake was standing here, fighting for her. He wanted her. After three weeks of thinking and going through her feelings it was nice to know that he had been thinking about her,

"I want you too, Jake." She reached out to take his hands in hers.

Jake smiled, pulled her against him then kissed her deeply. Mellie wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him back just as deep and hungrily. He backed them up until she was pressed against the front of her desk. He ran his hands up all over her body as he kissed her hard then bit her lip. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he bit her lip, hard. She pulled back,

"Should I lock the door?" She asked him with a smirk.

He grinned, "You should definitely lock the door."

She smiled, let go of him then walked over to her door and locked it. Jake followed behind her. As soon as she locked the door he pressed up against her, then pinned her against the door. She grinned as he did then looked over her shoulder at him. He leaned over her shoulder to kiss her deeply, his hands found hers he lifted them then pinned them above her head against the door. She kissed him back then nipped at his lip. He pressed himself against her and she could feel his erection, she grinned. He started to kiss her neck softly at first then started to suck and bite roughly. He let go of her hands, but she kept them there. He moved his hands down the front of her then unbuttoned her suit jacket and took it off of her. He moved his hands to her breasts, as he continued to bite and suck on her neck. She gasped when he turned her around quickly. She grinned at him before he started kissing her neck again, he moved down to kiss over her exposed chest also biting in a few places making her moan. He moved back to her lips, kissing her hard and rough as their tongues wrestled with each other, he picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs and her arms around him. He walked them over to her desk, their kiss getting more passionate. He sat her down on her desk then pushed everything around her off the desk.

She grinned as her did, "That was hot."

He smirks, "Well I am glad you think so."

She grinned then pulled him down to her to kiss him again, deeply. He ran his hands up her skirt until one of his hands found her sex. She gasped when she felt his hand so close to her sex, the only thing between his skin and hers was the lacey fabric of her underwear. He sucked on her tongue as he started to rub her softly. She couldn't help but let out a small moan. He grinned when he heard her moan, but took his hand away making her whimper. His hands found the end of her shirt then pulled it off. He pushed her to lay back on the desk, so she did. He ran his hand all over her body then he kissed her stomach before slowly dragging his bottom lip up her body, causing her to ach her back. He reached her breasts then kissed the exposed parts of her breasts, then sucked softly. She bit her lip as he did, all she could think about was how good it felt. She arched her back then unhooked her bra herself then threw it on the floor. He grinned when she took it off, he ran his hands over her breasts, massaging them softly. He started to suck on her breasts, she ran her hands through his as she moaned. He sucked and nipped on her breasts as he ran his hands all over her body. He left hickeys all over her breasts. He kissed and ran his tongue down her stomach. She gasped as he did then moaned. He finally got between her legs.

She moaned as she felt his lips tease over her sex. She gripped the edge of her desk as she closed her eyes. Every kiss, suck, touch on her body from him was driving her crazy. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this turned on, even the first time her and Jake had sex she wasn't this turned on. She arched her back, moaning when she felt his tongue run over her sex. She ran her hand through his hair as he ran he ran his tongue through her wet folds, she gripped his hair,

"Oh gosh Jake." She moaned out.

He grinned when he heard her then pushed his tongue deeper in her. She moaned and gripped his hair tighter as he licked and sucked, making her legs shake. She wrapped her legs around his head as he kept going, she moaned out his name as she came for him. He slowly licked her up before kissing up her body as she laid there trying to catch her breath. He started kissing then sucking on her neck again. She pulled his face to hers then kissed him deeply pushing her tongue in his mouth. The played with each other's tongues, she sat up then took off his shirt. She drug her nails down his chest until she reached his pants, she unbuckled his belt, thee lips never parting. She unbuttoned his pants then pushed them and his boxers down. She finally pulled away from his lips to look down, she grinned and took him in her hand then started to stroke. He moaned quietly as she did. She started to suck on his neck which made him moan more. She pushed him back, slid off of her desk to get down on her knees. She took him in her mouth then started to suck. She started to move faster then sucked harder, he ran his hands through her hair, gripping as she sucked harder. He watched has her head bobbed up and down as she sucked fast,

"Oh gosh, Mellie." He moaned.

She looked up at him with her blue eyes as she pushed him all the way in her mouth. He moaned louder as he gripped her hair. She gripped his thighs, her nails digging into his skin as she kept sucking. He gripped her hair tightly, making her moan, as he came in her mouth. She grinned as she swallowed then lick him off. He pulled her up and sat her on the desk again. She grinned as he spread her legs. She bit her lip as she watched him enter her, she laid her head back and moaned as he did. She gripped the edge of her desk as he started to move inside her, slowly,

"Mmm Jake, faster." She looked him.

He grinned as he kept moving at the same slow pace. He could tell it was driving her crazy.

She moaned, "Oh…yes." She closed her eyes, "Jake, please." She said, also begging him.

He kissed her deeply then started to move faster inside her, making her man into his mouth. He played with her tongue as he went deeper and faster. She moaned into his mouth as they played with each other's tongues as they kissed. He suddenly pulled out of her, making her groan. He grabbed her waist turned over so she was bent over the desk. He gasped when he entered her again. He started moving hard, pounding inside her. She felt her muscles starting to contract, so could he, which made him go deeper as he reached around her to rub her clit. She put her hand over mouth to muffle the loud moan that escaped from her lips. After a few more thrusts she moaned again as she came. He moaned feeling her, but kept thrusting until he came inside her with a moan. He kissed up her spine as he slowed then finally pulled out of her. She collapsed on to the desk still trying to catch her breath. She gasped when she felt is tongue on her sensitive clit,

"Oh gosh, Jake." She whimpered.

He ate her out until she came again then stood up. She turned around to look at him,

"That was amazing." She said as she pulled him close.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Yes, it was." He kissed her softly.

She kissed him back, "mmm."

"Do you want to come over?" He asked her.

"I would love to. Let me call Lucy to see how long she can stay." She said as she rubbed his chest.

He nodded, "Okay, beautiful."

She smiled. They both got dressed then she called Lucy.

Lucy answered her phone, "Hey Mellie."

Mellie smiled, "Hi, Lucy. Do you have any plans for tonight?" She asked her.

Lucy paused as she thought about it, "No, I do not. Do you need me to stay with Teddy?"

Mellie nodded, "If you don't care. I have business I need to take care of." She looked over at Jake, grinning.

"Yeah, it's no problem. Take your time. I will stay with Teddy as long as you need me to." Lucy told her.

Mellie smiled, "Great. You are the best Lucy. I will text you when I am on my way home. It won't be too late, I promise."

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." She told her.

"Okay. Give Teddy a kiss for me and tell him I love him." She said.

"I will. Have a good rest of your day." Lucy said.

Mellie smiled, "Thank you. I will. Bye." She hung up then looked at Jake, "We are in the clear. Let's go."

Jake smiled, "Let's go beautiful. I'll drive."

She smiled then grabbed her stuff, "Perfect." They walk out her office together. Jake takes her hand in his as they walk through the building then to his car. He opens the door for her,

"Thank you, Captain Ballard." She smiled.

He smiled, "You are very welcome, Senator Grant"

He smiled then shut the door. He walked around to his side and got in. He turned on the car then pulled off, heading to his apartment. He held her hand on her thigh as he drove. She smiled as she looked over, watching him as he drove.

"Do I have something on me?" He asked her.

She shook her head and giggled, "Not at all."

"Then what are you looking at?" He asked her in a polite tone.

"I am just looking at your handsome face. Can I do that?" She asked coyly.

He grinned, "You certainly can. I love looking at your beautiful face." He rubbed her hand with his thumb.

She blushed as she smiled, "Thank you." She brought his hand up to her lips to kiss it.

He smiled as he pulled into his parking spot. He got out of the car, walked around to her side and opened the door for her. She smiled as she got out, "Thank you handsome." She kissed him softly.

"You're very welcome." He smiled then kissed her back.

They walk inside the building and go up to his apartment. He unlocked the door then let her go in first. She walked into the apartment. She could feel his eyes on her, checking her out. She looked at him over her shoulder and sure enough his eyes were running over her body and were currently stuck on her ass. She couldn't help but blush. He looked up at her and blushed too because he knew he had been caught. He laughed nervously,

"Sorry." He smiled.

She turned around and looked at him, "Sorry for what?" She set her purse down on the couch.

"For checking you out, I guess." He shrugged.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You don't ever have to be sorry for that. It has been a long time since someone has checked me out just because. I like that you do it."

He smiled, "Well, good. Because I am probably going to continue to do it. How could I not? You are the most beautiful and sexiest women I have ever seen. I can't keep my eyes or hands off of you." He grins and runs his hands down to her ass.

She smiled, "I am certainly not complaining Captain Jake Ballard." She grinned as she felt his hands squeeze her ass. She leaned in and kissed him.

He smiled, "I would hope not." He laughed some before kissing her back.

She played with his hair as they kissed. He deepened it and let a small moan escape from her mouth. He grinned when he heard her moan again and pushed his tongue in her mouth as he picked her up. She squealed softly when he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her back to his bedroom where they got lost in each other, two more times that evening.

"Wow." She grinned as she laid there trying to catch her breath again.

He smirked proudly, "Very wow. That was amazing." He rolled over on his side to look at her. She did the same thing then kissed him softly. He kissed her back and smiled,

"You are the most incredible woman. Being with you is honestly the best I have ever had." He kissed her nose.

She couldn't help but feel her face flush as she listened to him, "Why thank you. You are definitely the best I have been with as well." She smiled and wrinkled her nose as he did.

He smiled and watched her, "My gosh you are just adorable. I can't get enough of you."

She smiled back at him, "I can't get enough of you either honey."

He smiled and kissed her again, "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Can I get you anything?"

She smiled, "I can go get myself some water. You can lay here and relax. I'm sure you need to after the workout I just gave you." She winked at him as she got out of the bed.

He grinned, "I'm actually going to go take a shower. You made me work up a sweat." He got up and smacked her ass.

She nodded, "Yes, I did." She jumped a little and squealed, "Hey now that is mine." She smirked at him.

He gripped her ass and pulled her against him, "Not anymore. This is mine now too."

"Okay, you are right. I'm okay with that too." She smiled and kissed him softly then found his shirt and put it on. "I'm going to get myself some water."

He smiled, "Okay sweetie, I'm going to take a quick shower then I will make us something to eat." He kissed her forehead before going in the bathroom.

She smiled, "Okay babe." She walked out of his bedroom into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water then took a sip. There was a knock on the door. She looked at the clock then at the door. It was kind of late someone to be visiting. She walked back into Jake's room then in to the bathroom,

"Hey you, someone is at the door." She told him.

He poked his head out of the shower with soap in his hair and she couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked, "Just answer it baby." He smiled at her.

She nodded, "Okay babe." She smiled and walked back out. She walked to the door, unlocked it then opened it.

"Mellie?" The visitor said when she opened the door.

Mellie stood and looked at the guest in nothing but Jake's t-shirt on which barely covered anything. She smiled, "Hello Olivia."

 _Wow! What an ending huh? Did ya'll see that one coming? Shout out to my friend, Adelle, for giving me that idea, which is actually what made me start this whole fan fic story! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Mellie and Jake are back together despite everyone trying to keep them apart. For those of you who wanted another sex scene, you got one as well!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! It is towards the end of the semester and I have been crazy busy and I've had some other stuff going on to in my life, anyway that you for being so patient for Chapter 11. I hope it is worth the wait!_

Olivia was in still in shock as she stared back at Mellie, "Uh, what are you doing here?"

Mellie looked down at Jake's shirt that she was wearing then looked back up at her, "I think can see why I am here," She said looking down at Jake's t-shirt hanging off her body. "Is there a problem?" She asked Olivia crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I didn't think you two were still seeing each other." Olivia stated.

Mellie smiled, "Well, we are. He came to my office today and we figured things out, not that it is any of your business."

"It is my business. I am running your campaign. How many times do I have to remind you of that, Mellie?" Olivia asked her.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, that because you are running my campaign doesn't mean that I have to tell you every time I have sex with someone." She said.

Jake got out of the shower in nothing but shorts and walked into the kitchen, "Mel, who was at the door?"

Mellie turned to look at him then moved out of the way, "Olivia."

Jake turned around to see Olivia standing in his doorway, "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

Olivia looked at him, "Can I talk to you? In private." She said.

Jake nodded. He walked over to Mellie and kissed her cheek, "Can you give us a minute, please?" He asked her.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes thennodded, "Yes. I'll go take a shower." She said then looked at Olivia. "I'll see you tomorrow Olivia." She smirked then walked through the apartment to the bathroom to take a shower.

Olivia walked in, closing the door behind him then looked at him, "Wow."

He crossed his arms, "What?"

"I never thought it would actually happen." She said.

"What? Us sleeping together?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes, you sleeping with Mellie Grant."

"Well, it did and it wasn't the first time." He said with a smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes, "Are you stupid?" She asked him.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Are you stupid? She is using because Fitz doesn't want her." She told him

"So the same reason you used me?" He asked.

"No..that's diff-" She started to say.

"How? How is it any different Olivia? You were with Fitz, but when you two had an argument, or broke up or did whatever the hell you two did, you always came running to my bed. You got undressed for me. You crawled under the covers and rode me. If you say that is what Mellie is doing then you two are doing the exact same thing, but you know what I don't think Mellie is doing that. She does not want Fitz, just like I do not want you. So if you came here to tell me to stay away from Mellie Grant or to have sex with me. You know I don't care what you came here to do, I do not want to hear it. The answer is no. So," He walked over to the door then opened it. "Please get out of my apartment."

She watched him then walked out of his apartment without another word to him. He shut the door behind her then locked it. He shook his head and walked to the bathroom. He smiled when he heard her singing to herself from the bedroom. He walked into the bathroom and watched her through the glass shower. He couldn't help but check her out, she was so sexy. Mellie felt someone watching her, she stopped singing and looked over her shoulder.

He smiled, "Oh, please, don't stop singing on my account."

She smiled some then turned around and looked at him as she washed her hair, "How was your conversation?" She asked him with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Jake smirked hearing the annoyance in her voice, "I told her that I didn't care why she was here, that she needed to leave because I am with you. Now she is gone."

She nodded, "Okay. Good."

He watched her, "What is it Mellie?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"Mel, if this is going to work you have to open up and be honest with me." He said as he walked further into the bathroom.

She sighed, "I'm just insecure I guess. I am just waiting for you to say "Oh, never mind. I don't want you. I want Olivia."

He shook his head then took his shorts and boxers off and got into the shower and looked at her resting his hands on her waist, "I do not want Olivia. I want you. If I didn't want you, you would not be here. I would not have waited for you if I didn't want you. I want you to be my girlfriend." He said not looking away from her.

She listened to him and then smiled as she looked back at him, "You do?"

He smiles, "I planned on asking you in a more romantic setting, but yes. Mellie Grant, I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you be my girlfriend, please?" He asked her.

She smiled, "I thought you would never ask. Of course I will be your girlfriend, Jake Ballard."

He grinned and pulled her against him then kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her just as deep, pressing her body against his. He slid his tongue into her mouth, pushing back until her back hit the shower wall gently. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues battled with one another. His hands moved all over her body until they finally stopped on her breasts, gently massaging them and playing with her nipples making her moan and arch into him. He pulled away from her grinning then moved down and starting kissing her neck. She moved her hands over his shoulders then down his body. She took him into her hand, grinning when she felt him get hard in his hand. He let moan escape his lip against her neck, he moved down kissing over her chest before taking a breast into his mouth, sucking on her nipple. She moaned as he, feeling the heat between her legs because she had become o turned on by him, by her boyfriend. He kept sucking on her breast for a little bit then kissed down her toned stomach, dropping to his knees he spread her legs, running his hands up and down her thighs as he slowly pushed his tongue through slit and immediately felt her wetness on his tongue, both of them letting out a moan. She lifted her leg over his shoulder as he pushed his tongue deeper in her, she gently gripped his hair as she leaned her head back against the wall moaning louder for him. He licked through her folds up to her clit, he started flicking his tongue over her clit.

She moaned louder, "Oh yes, Jake, you are going to make me cum." She said breathlessly, gripping his hair hard.

He grinned as he gripped her ass hard as he nipped and sucked on her clit. That was enough to send an orgasm ripping through her body making her moan out his name in please and push against his tongue that was still licking and sucking on her. He kissed the inside of the thigh that was rested in his shoulder and slowly kissed up over her tight and clenched stomach from the orgasm she just had, over her chest, up her neck to her lips and kissed her deeply, making her taste what was left of herself on his lips and tongue. She kissed back deeply as he rubbed her ass. She finally pulled back when neither of them could breathe and she grinned at him. She kissed down his neck, kissing and sucking until she left a mark on him.

He grinned, "Mmmm marking me, huh?"

She smirked, "Damn right. You're my boyfriend, I can do that."

He looked at her, "Oh, you can do anything you want to me Senator Grant."

She grinned, "Is that so Captain Ballard?" She asked as she got down on her knees and took him into her mouth, sucking slowly at first.

He sucked in a breath as she did, "Oh wow…you are so good at that."

She looked up at him as she started sucking harder and faster. He ran his hand through her wet hair and gently gripped it as she deep throated him. He moaned as he grew closer. She sucked kept sucking him hard. He leaned back against the shower wall as he came hard in her mouth, moaning out her name. She grinned before swallowing and licking him clean. He watched her and pulled her up, spinning her around. Her hands rested on the wall as he ran his hands over her ass, he loved her ass. He bit his lip as he kissed across her shoulder blades. She spread her legs for him as she looked over her shoulder at him. He looked at her with a smirk on his face, he kept his hands on her ass as he entered her, both of them moaning in unison as he did. He started picking up speed with every passing second, or at least that is what it felt like to her. She moaned as he moved, she started moving her back against him. He gripped her ass tight as they moved together and he leaned forward to kiss and suck on her neck, which he ended up leaving a nice dark mark on. She bit her lip and moaned as she felt her muscles tighten around him, he moaned as he felt her. After a couple of more deep thrusts from him against that hit her g-spot she screamed out his name as she felt her orgasm take over her body barely hearing his moans as he came with her. She stood up and leaned back against him as they both caught there breathe.

She smiled, "Wow." She turned around and looked at him.

He looked down at her with a smile on his face, "Wow is right, beautiful." He kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they finally pulled away from each other she finished up her shower and they both got out and dried off.

Mellie got dressed and packed up her stuff. Jake drove her home because it was after eleven and she needed to get home so Lucy could go home. He pulled into her driveway and parked the car. He got out of the car, walked around and opened the door for her.

She smiled as she got out, "Why thank you."

He smiled and closed the door once she was out, "You're are welcome, my girlfriend."

She held his hand as they walk up to her door together, "I love the sound of that." She told him.

He smiled and rubbed her hand with thumb, "So do I. Nothing has ever made me happier."

They stopped once they reached the door and she turned to look at him, "Do you want to come in?" She asked him.

"What about Teddy?" He asked her.

"Babe, it's after eleven, he has been in bed for hours." She told him.

He smiled, "Oh. Do you have to get up early tomorrow?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "No, I don't have any meetings until tomorrow afternoon." She told him.

He smiled, "Well in that case, I would love to come in." He told her.

She smiled as she opened the door, she felt Jake right behind her as they walk in and he rested his hand on her waist, she had noticed that he always liked to have a hand on her, nothing possessive, just to be loving and affectionate, which she hadn't had in a very long time. It made her smiled to herself.

Lucy was sitting at the kitchen table with her school books scattered all of the table. She looked up when she heard them come in.

"Hey Mellie." She smiled then looked at Jake, "Hello."

Mellie smiled, "Hey Lucy. Oh Lucy, this is Jake, my boyfriend. Jake, this is Lucy my baby sitter aka my life saver on a daily basis."

Lucy laughed, "Well thank you. It's nice to meet you Jake." She stood up and starting packing up her books.

Mellie walked over and helped her gather up all the papers, "Was Teddy good for you?" She asked her.

Lucy nodded, "Yes, like always. He did go down later than normal because he wanted to wait for you and I wasn't for sure what time you would be home." She explained to Mellie.

Mellie nodded, "That's okay. It's not like he has to get early tomorrow." She smiled.

Lucy got packed up and Mellie walked her to the door. Once she pulled out of the drive Mellie closed the door. She smiled when she felt strong arms wrap around her wait from behind and lips kissing her neck. She turned around and looked up at Jake.

He smiled, "Gosh, you are beautiful.

She felt her cheeks flush, "Thank you. You are pretty handsome yourself."

He caressed her cheek then leaned down to kiss her softly. She kissed him just as soft. He pulled back and looked at her again,

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked her.

She smiled, "I'd love to. My movie collection is under the TV. Pick something while I go change."

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am." He winked then went to look at the movies.

She walked back to her bedroom then to her dresser. She got out a pair of leggings and an oversized sweatshirt then put them both on. She put her hair up into a messy bun. She used the bathroom. When she walked out she smiled, seeing Jake standing in the door way.

"Are we watching it in here or in the living room?" He asked her.

"Well, I don't have a TV in here, so we will have to watch it in the living room." She told him.

He nodded, "Sounds good to me." He held her hand as they walked back to the living room. He put the movie in while she turned it to the right channel, grabbed a blanket and then sat down. She watched him to the put movie, checking him out. Once he got the movie put in he came and sat down next to her, she covered them both up then laid her head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around, rubbing her back as they watched.

Before the movie was even half over Mellie had fallen asleep. He looked down at her and watched her sleep. He kissed her head and just let her sleep. Once the movie was over he gently shook her,

"Hey you. The movie is over." He said to her softly as her eyes fluttered open.

She sat up and looked at him, "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to fall asleep. What time is it?" She asked him.

He smiled as he watched her, "It's okay Mel." He wiped some sleep out of the corner of her eye, "It's a little after one. I should get going and you should go to bed baby."

She smiled softly, "I'll walk you out." They got up and she walked him out to the porch.

He smiled, "Thank you for an amazing day, Senator Grant." He told her.

"Well, I could say the thing for you Captain Ballard." She smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closed to him as he hugged her back. Once she finally pulled back he kissed her softly, "Good night beautiful."

She kissed him back softly, then smiled, "Good night handsome."

He kissed her forehead then walked to his car. She waited until she could no longer see his head lights before going back inside. She closed then locked the door behind her. She shut off the TV and all of the lights. She walked to her bathroom and washed the makeup off of her face. She went to Teddy's room and kissed him goodnight, then walked back to her room and crawled into bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep her phone vibrated.

She smiled because she knew exactly who it was. She reached over and picked up her phone then unlocked it and opened her messages. She smiled again when she saw the text was from Jake.

"I made it home. I had an amazing day with you. Thank you for being my girlfriend. I still can't believe I get to call you that, I am the luckiest man. You are the only thing I think about. Sweet dreams, beautiful. I will talk to you tomorrow baby." She read.

She replied, "Glad you made it home safe babe. Thank you for wanting to be my boyfriend. Sweet dreams, handsome. Talk to you tomorrow." She sent then put her phone back on the charger on her nightstand. It didn't take her long to succumb sleep again. While she slept, she dreamed about her future. Her future was Captain Jake Ballard.

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Not much happened, except they did make it official. Sorry again that it took me so long to get this chapter wrote and up, I had a lot going on. Hopefully I can get another coupe of chapters up before I start work on the 23_ _rd_ _!_

 _XO Kaitlyn_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys! I hope everyone enjoyed chapter eleven! Chapter twelve is going to be a good one, at least in my opinion. I wasn't totally for sure what I was going to do with this chapter, but for some weird reason I came with the idea for this chapter. It is something ya'll aren't going to expect, at least I don't think you will. I am going to warn that this chapter is rated M, there will be some sexual content, but also some violence. Happy reading ya'll!_

 **Two Weeks Later**

Mellie felt a light kiss on her shoulder. She barely opened her eyes, just enough to see what time it was on the clock that was sitting on her nightstand, 8:34. She groaned a little, it was Saturday. She felt another kiss, harder this time on her shoulder. She closed her eyes again,

"What are you doing? Do you know how early it is? Do you know that it's Saturday and that it's early." She said to him.

He grinned, "You know you said it was early twice?"

"Yes, I wanted to make sure you knew that it was early." She grumbled.

He smirked as he listened to her then started kissing across her shoulders. He pulled the sheet off her as he looked at her still naked body, from last night. He softly kissed and ran his tongue down her spine. She bit her lip as he did already feeling the heat between her legs. He kissed all the way down her back and ran his hands over her ass, then down the back of her thighs. He kissed his way back up her body. When he got to her neck he started kissing all over it. She let out a soft moan as he did. He started sucking on her neck as he moved his hand down her back, over her ass and further down to her core. He ran his fingers through her already slick folds and she let out another moan. He bit and sucked on her neck until left a nice bruise on her neck. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him over her shoulder. He grinned and rolled her over then kissed her deeply. She grinned and kissed him back just as deep as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He nipped and sucked on her bottom lip and grinded himself against her, making her moan. He moved down and took one of her breasts in his mouth, he sucked and licked over her nipple as she ran her hand through his hair moaning,

"Oh, you know what that does to me." She arched to him as he kept licking and sucking them.

He moved down to kiss and suck all over her toned stomach. She closed her eyes as he did and bit her lip as she tried to prepare herself for what she was about to feel. No amount of preparation could ever get her ready for when his tongue licked over her clit, she let out a loud moan. He continued to lick her clit before he started sucking on it. She arched her back and ran her hand through his hair as she moaned more. He pushed tongue down through her folds so he could taste her. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle her moan. He ran his tongue back up her folds where he started flicking her clit with his tongue hard and fast. She gently gripped his hair as he kept going. The more she moaned and pulled on his hair the faster and harder he went. It didn't take long for her to feel the orgasm throughout her body, making her moan out his name. Once he knew she had come down from her orgasm he kissed the inside of her thighs then kissed his way back up her body to her lips, kissing her deeply, their tongues playing with each other. He didn't waste much time, he lifted up her legs and held them up by the back backside of her knees. She bit her lip as she looked up as him. He met her gaze and he slowly pushed into her, their eyes never leaving one another's as he suck deep inside her when she finally had to close her eyes and moan. He gripped her legs as he was holding them and started to move faster and push deeper inside her. They both moaned together as she tightened her muscles around him inside her. He let go of one of her legs, which she then held on to, and he moved his hand down to rub her clit with thumb. She moaned loudly, she wasn't going to last long, he was pushing every sensation, making her go crazy beneath him. He grinned as he watched her. He knew what he was doing. He ran his eyes over her body. Her breasts were perfect, her stomach was perfectly toned, both were covered in sheer layer of sweat. She was so sexy, he could look at her naked all day. He felt like he could never get enough of her. He kept moving harder inside her as he kept rubbing her clit. The more he did that the tighter her muscles clenched around him making them both moan out in pleasure. It wasn't much longer and Mellie arched her back and moaned out again as another orgasm ripped through her body. She barely heard him moan over her as he came inside her. She put her legs down and tried to catch her breath. He leaned down and kissed her again deeply. She kissed him back just as deep running her hands up and down his back. He pulled away and looked down at her with a grin,

"Good morning." He said.

She couldn't help but giggle, "Good morning."

He laid back down next to her and she pulled the sheet over herself before cuddling up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few minutes.

She looked up at him then smiled, "We should probably get dressed, Teddy will be awake soon."

He nodded, "Darn. I like you naked." He grinned.

She smirked, "I like you naked too. Remember, Fitz is coming to get him for a few days. So, we could walk around here naked."

He grinned, "There won't be much walking, you and I both know that." He kissed her.

"Mmm I am perfectly okay with that too." She smiled then kissed him back.

They both got up and got dressed then went into the kitchen to start making breakfast. They were making breakfast together when Teddy came into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. Mellie smiled when she saw him,

"Good morning my little prince." She picked him up and kissed him. "Did you sleep good?"

Teddy nodded, "Yeah."

"Yeah? Good. I'm glad, so did mommy." She smiled and got him some milk and handed it to him.

Jake chuckled, "Yeah, what little sleep we got." He grinned.

Mellie looked at him and playfully smack his ass, "You, hush."

He laughed then turned around and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. They set breakfast on the table then they sit down to eat. After they finish up they clean up then they play trains with Teddy. Mellie looked at the clock,

"Hey, buddy we need to go get you dressed. Daddy will be here to get you soon." She told him as she stood up.

Teddy got up and took Mellie's hand then walked to his room. Jake picked up the toys that were on the floor and put them away. They came back in the living room. Mellie set his stuff by the door. She saw Fitz pull in the drive. She put on some flip flops and grabbed Teddy's stuff then opened the door and Teddy ran out to Fitz. Mellie followed behind while Jake stood inside and watched closely out the window.

Mellie walked up to Fitz, "Hello. This is all of his stuff." She held out her hand for him to take the bag.

Fitz looked at the truck parked next to her car then at Mellie, "Is he here?" He took the bag from Mellie.

Jake watched and saw Mellie's demeanor change. She straightened her back and her body stiffened and then crossed her arms. She looked at him,

"Yes, he is here." She told him.

Fitz took a couple of steps closer to Mellie but before he could say anything Jake opened the front door,

"Hey, Teddy. Why don't you come inside for a minutes while your mom and dad." He called out and Mellie smiled as Teddy ran back into the house, while she was watching she managed to take a couple of steps back away from Fitz. Once he was inside she turned to look back at him and she could see that he was growing angry,

"I told you that I did not want him anywhere near my son." He said in a low, but firm tone.

"He is my boyfriend. He is going to spend time here at the house with me. He isn't just your son Fitz, he is mine too. I pushed him, you sure as hell didn't." She said to him.

"What did you just call him?" Fitz asked as he looked at her.

Mellie looked back at him, "My boyfriend. We are dating, we have been for a couple of weeks now."

He shook his head, "Oh no, you are not."

By this time Jake had walked out into the yard and was standing behind her. Mellie and him both raised their brow at his words, "Excuse me?" She said anger in her voice. Jake rested his hand on the small of her back, she relaxed a little at his touch.

"I do not care if you date. I think it's a bad idea, but you have never been great on making decisions for yourself. I, however, am not going to have him around my son." He said to both of them.

"You're right, I don't make the best decisions, I married you. Fitz, do you not remember who has full custody of Teddy? Me. Not you. Teddy met Jake after we made things official. It went well, in case you were wondering." She said with sarcasm in her tone.

Fitz walked up to Mellie again and got in her face, "I can take Teddy from you, Mellie." He said through clenched teeth. Jake stepped between Fitz and Mellie, "Fitz, don't do anything stupid." Jake said calmly.

Fitz looked at Jake, he was angry, Mellie could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice, "Jake, this does not concern you. This is between Mellie and I about my son." He said.

"He is her son too. He isn't just yours. He is a good kid and I like him. He likes me. We get along well. And when Mellie is involved it does concern me because we are dating." He said to Fitz still calm.

Mellie watched as Fitz clenched his fists and she moved around in between her boyfriend and ex-husband. Neither of them looked at her, they stared at each other, basically ignoring her presence between them.

Fitz glared at Jake, I know my son is a good kid. You don't have to tell me that. You know nothing about my son. You've met him a couple of times. Yes, he is our kid. Mellie and I's son. Not yours. So you really need to stay out of my business, just like you should have stayed out from between my ex-wife's legs." He spat.

Mellie looked at Fitz, "I can da-" Jake cut her off still staring Fitz down, "I have been with him more than a couple of times. And the only reason your son is a good kid is because Mellie has him and you don't. I am with Mellie now and not just to be between her legs because unlike you, she is more to me than just a sex toy to use when my mistress isn't around." Jake said firmly.

Mellie saw Fitz's clenched fist go up in the air and she turned and stood right in front of Fitz and before she could even say a syllable to stop him from swinging, he swung, hitting her square in the jaw, instead of Jake, his intended target.

Mellie fell back against Jake, unconscious from the blow and blood dripping from her mouth and face. Jake caught her and picked her and carried into the house. Teddy came running into the living room,

"What's wrong with mommy, Jake?" He asked.

Jake wiped the blood from Mellie's face and mouth quickly before looking up at Teddy and smiling some, "She okay, buddy. She's just taking a nap right now. Why don't you go to your room and play, please? That way you don't wake mommy up." Jake told him as calmly as he could.

Teddy nodded and walked over and kissed Mellie's good cheek before running to his room to play. Jake turned around to look at Fitz once Teddy was out of sight, "What the hell is wrong with you." He said in low, but very angry tone.

Fitz looked at Mellie who was still unconscious and bleeding on the couch then back at Jake, "I did not intentionally mean to hit her. I was swinging for you and she stepped in front of me, to protect you."

Jake shook his head, "Oh, so this is my fault now?"

"Well if you had never gotten between her legs, you would not have started dating her, and if you hadn't started dating her then we would not be here right now, so yes, this is your fault." Fitz spat back at him.

Jake shook his then turned to pick up Mellie off the couch, "I do not give a damn whose fault it was. All I know is my girlfriend is unconscious and bleeding because you just punched her. I am taking her to the hospital. You can stay with Teddy until Lucy gets here." Jake didn't let Fitz respond before he walked past him and out of the house to his truck and laid her down carefully in the back seat of hi struck before he got in and backed out of the drive way then drove her to the hospital.

Mellie started to come to about a half hour later. She opened her slowly and she felt a searing pain I her jaw and cheek. She looked around and she knew that she was in a hospital. She kept looking around and she saw Jake sitting next to her bed holding her hand and she saw Fitz standing across the room looking out the window. She squeezed Jake's hand which made him look up at her.

He smiled, "Hey, there are those blue eyes that I love so much. How are you feeling?" He asked her as he rubbed her hand. Fitz rolled his eyes listening to him talk to Mellie then walk to the other side of her bed.

She looked at Jake, "My jaw and cheek hurt." She told him slowly because of the pain in her jaw.

Fitz looked at Mellie, "Mellie, I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to. I would never do that on purpose, you know that. You know me." He said to her with guilt in his eyes.

She finally looked up at him as she started to remember what happened, "You hit me, Fitz. You punch me." She said coldly.

"It was an accident. It was intended for Jake, I would never hit you or any other woman on purpose. You stepped in front of me and I was so angry I didn't have time to stop myself." He said to her.

She chuckled a little before wincing as pain shot through her jaw and cheek, "Don't play the victim here, Fitz. As usual, you make it my fault. You always try to make yourself seem like the innocent one."

He shook his head, "No, I am just as much as fault as-"

Mellie's glare stopped his words, "No, this is all your fault. Just get out of my room, Fitz."

"How is this all my fault? You are the one sleeping with and dating another man." He said.

"After you threw me out of the White House, moved your mistress in, and filed for divorce. I moved on from that. I am with another man. You don't get to be jealous because another man likes me, kisses me, touches me, wants me. You have no right because paraded her around in front of my face for six years. Six years and I took. I stood by you and I still loved you through it, but now that I have moved on, now that I do not love you, you get jealous and want to play the victim. You are not the victim. This is all your fault." Her chest was heaving when she finished.

He shook his head, "You destroyed our marriage. You did that. The day you decided that you weren't going to tell me that my father raped you. You, Mellie, you ruined our marriage not me."

She looked at him shocked by his words and sighed because she hadn't told Jake about that yet, "Again, you always the innocent one. Everyone else is to blame for what has gone wrong in your life. Get out. Now." She said as she looked away from him.

"Mellie-" She cut him off , "Get out! I do not want you here." She didn't care how much it hurt her jaw, cheek or head, she just wanted him out of her sight.

He sighed, "I'm sorry." He said before finally walking out of her room.

Jake rubbed her and watched her, "What can I do babe?" He asked.

She looked at him, "You aren't going to ask?"

He shook his head, "When you are ready to tell me, you will. I will wait until then." He kissed her hand.

She nodded, "Can you please get a nurse from some pain medicine? My jaw hurts and I have a splitting headache." She asked.

He nodded, "I can do that beautiful. Are you hungry or thirsty?" He asked her as he stood up.

"Just some water, please." She smiled until she felt the pain her jaw.

"I will be right back. Just relax baby." He leaned down and kissed her head before leaving the room. A few minutes later a nurse came in to give some pain medicine.

She watched the nurse, "After you are done can you please get me a mirror?" Mellie asked her.

She nodded and when she finished with the medicine she found Mellie a mirror and handed it to her. Mellie smiled as much as she could, "Thank you."

The nurse left and Mellie held the mirror up in front of her face, it showed a nasty bruise along her jaw, which spread under her chind and up her cheek, along with a cut on her jaw, she felt some cuts on the inside of her lip and the whole left side of her face was swollen. She set the mirror down and sighed. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples hoping it would soothe the splitting headache that she had. The doctor came in, "Ms. Grant?" Mellie opened her eyes and looked at him, "Hello, Doctor."

Jake walked back into the room with her water. The doctor watched him and Mellie looked at him after taking the water from Jake, "He is my boyfriend. It's okay if he is in here."

The doctor nodded, "Okay, well there is nothing broken. You have a bad contusion from the hit. You also have a pretty bad concussion. Then a cut along your jaw and some on the inside of your mouth. We will patch up the cut on your jaw before you leave. I would suggest taking the next couple of days to rest and let the concussion heal. It will take longer than a couple of days, but resting will help. I am going to prescribe some medication for the pain if it becomes too much to handle." He said and wrote out the prescription.

She nodded, "Great. Thank you Doctor. When can I go home?" She asked him

"In about a half hour. We are getting your discharge papers ready now." He told her.

"Thank you." She told him before he walked out.

She looked up at Jake, "What am I going to tell the press? What am I going to tell anyone?"

He shook his head, "Did you not just hear the doctor?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked.

"You need to rest for a couple of days, Mellie." He said and rested his hand on her leg.

"Jake, I am trying to get my campaign off the ground, I don't have time to rest. I'll be fine." She told him.

He raised his brow, "You were just hit in the face, hard might I add. You have a concussion and I can tell that it is bothering you. You need to rest, like the doctor said, for the next couple of days. That way you can get back out there and be the best you can be, because right now, you are not at your best."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, "I hate that I know you are right."

He laughed, "Good, because you are to rest. I will make sure of it, Senator Grant."

She shook her head and smiled some, "Yes sir."

He grinned, "Oh, I like the sound of that."

She laughed some then winced and held her face, "Don't make me laugh. It hurts, but I am sure you like it."

"I'm sorry baby." He smiled then leaned in and kissed her softly. "I may have to have more of those to help me feel better." She smiled the best she could.

"I do not have a problem with doing whatever I need to do to make you feel better." He grinned then kissed her hand.

Thirty minutes later she was signing the last of her discharge papers. Jake helped her out of bed and helper her stay balanced on her feet. She got her clothes and he watched her, grinning. She looked at him over her shoulder,

"Are you really checking me out while I am wearing a hospital gown?" She asked.

He smirked, "Well, when that gown does not cover your back side, then yes, yes I am."

She smirked a little then untied the gown and let if fall to the ground around her ankles, leaving her standing there completely naked. She couldn't help but smile some when she heard him gasp behind her.

He ran his eyes over her body, he started at her toned shoulders and back then made his way down to her ass, which he loved, then down her toned and muscular legs. He bit his lip.

She waited a minute before turning around and facing him to see his face, she blushed when she saw he was biting his lip, she knew he had just checked her out. He looked up and into her eyes when she turned to face him, "You have no idea how bad I want to press you against that wall and have my way with you." He started to walk toward her. She bit her lip listening to then watching him walk to her. He walked up to her and leaned in like he was going to kiss her, he brushed hips lips against hers, then he reached around behind her, picked up her bra then handed it to her. She watched him and felt her breathing pick up a little. She watched him and then took her bra from him, "You tease." She said as she put her bra on.

He laughed, "I'm a tease? Look who is standing here naked, just to tease me."

She grinned, "That's my job though, as your girlfriend."

"Well, you do a very good job, Senator Grant." He smiled.

"Why thank you, Captain Ballard." She winked as she finished getting dressed. She looked at him once she was done and he smiled at her, "Ready baby?"

She nodded, "I sure am. Let's go."

A nurse brought Mellie a wheel chair and Jake went out to get the truck and pull it around for her. He got out once he parked the truck in front of the door. He walked around, opened the door for her then helped her into the truck. Once she was in she put on her seat belt and leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Jake got it and looked over at her before pulling out of the parking lot. He reached over and rested his hand on her thigh. She opened her eyes and looked over at him, smiling a little then rested her hand on his as he drove back to her house.

He pulled into her drive and Fitz was still there. She sighed before getting out of the truck, she was in no mood to deal with him anymore today. She walked into the house with Jake right behind her. Teddy came running to her and she crouched down to his level and caught as he hugged her. Thankfully, Jake was still standing behind her and she fell back against his legs when Teddy collided into her, also making her wince because it shot pain through her head. She kissed his head, "Hi buddy. Mommy is okay."

Teddy looked at her, "What happened to your face mommy?" She asked her while pointing to her bruised face.

"Mommy just had an accident. It's okay though. I'm okay. I promise." She reassured him.

Fitz walked into the room with Teddy's stuff, "Alright buddy, I've got your stuff lets go."

Teddy nodded and gave Mellie another hug and a kiss, "Bye mommy. I love you."

Mellie hugged and kissed him back, "I love you too my little prince."

Teddy walked past her to Jake and hugged him, "Bye Jake."

Mellie couldn't help but grin when Teddy hugged Jake with Fitz standing right there. Jake smiled and hugged him back, "Bye buddy. I'll see you later. Have fun with your dad."

Mellie looked at Fitz trying to hide her gloating smile, "When are you bringing him back?"

"Monday night at six." He told her flatly then walked past both Mellie and Jake, taking Teddy's hand and walking out. Jake walked over and shut the door. He turned to Mellie and smiled, "Did that make you feel as good as it did me?" He asked her with a smirk across his face.

She nodded, "Oh yeah, baby." She smiled.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you hungry?" He asked her.

She nodded, "I am a little bit. I don't want a lot though." She told him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "What if I fix you a sandwich?"

"That sounds perfect." She smiled.

"Coming right up baby." He kissed her softly before letting go of her and walking to her kitchen.

She kissed him back just as soft then watched him walk into the kitchen, checking him out. She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples again. She hadn't heard him come in a few minutes later. She jumped when Jake touched her shoulder. He looked at her as he set the plate down in front of her next to the water he already sat down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you baby. Are you okay?" He asked her as he sat down next to her.

She nodded, "No, it's okay, I just didn't hear you come in. I'm okay, this concussion just really sucks then when Teddy ran up and hugged me, it made my head worse." She picked up the plate then started to eat her sandwich.

He nodded, "I'm sorry babe. Do you want some more pain medicine?" He asked as he watched her eat.

She shook her head, "No. I can't yet, plus I don't have the prescription filled." She sipped her water.

"I can go get it filled for you, that way you will have it when you need it next time." He said.

She shook her head again, "No, but thank you. All I really want to do it finish eating then go to my bed and take a nap with you holding me." She told him.

He smiled, "We can do that baby."

She finished her sandwich and her water. Jake took them both to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. When he came out of the kitchen she was already half way down the hall to her bedroom. He followed behind her. She changed her clothes then crawled into bed. Jake took off his jeans then crawled in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, she laid her head on his chest, he pulled the blankets over them and they got comfortable. He rubbed her back as she closed her eyes. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, her body finally succumbing to her injuries and emotional toll from the day. He continued to rub her back and kissed her head then he whispered,

"I love you, Mellie Grant."

 _Well, a lot happened in this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I really like this chapter and it is the longest chapter I have written so far. Did ya'll see any of it coming? What about the "I love you" at the end? Expecting that? I hope you stayed tuned for the next chapter!_

 _XO, Kaitlyn_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys! I am so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. The summer was crazy busy and now being back at school is busy and stressful. Hopefully I can start updating more often though! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I am not for sure how long this chapter will be, I am going to use it as a filler until I can get another idea for the next chapter, I've been having some writer's block. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! (:_

Mellie woke up, but laid there with her eyes closed. Her head was pounding. She finally opened her eyes and groaned when her eyes met the sun, sending a searing pain through her head. She pulled the covers over her head then felt around next to her, it was empty. She looked over. It was empty. She took a deep breath and took the cover off her head and slowly sat in bed and looked around as she held her head even though it did not help the pain in her head. She looked on the night stand next to her bed and smiled until she felt pain in her jaw and lip. She reached over and took the card out of the dozen red roses that were sitting there. She picked up the folded piece of paper next to them and read it 

_Mellie,_ _  
_ _Good morning beautiful. I ran into town to get your prescriptions. I made you some breakfast and left it in oven to keep it warm for you if you want to eat. I hope to be back before you wake up but if I'm not I will be back soon._ _  
_ _-Jake_ _  
_  
*She smiled as much as she could then sat up some more and rubbed her temples. She got up and went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and got undressed. She looked in the mirror and the bruises and cuts on her face were worse than they were the day before in the hospital. She sighed, she wouldn't be able to leave the house even if she wanted to, no about of makeup would cover these bruises. When she saw steam coming from the shower she got in. She let the hot water fall on her head before lifting her face up to it. She winced when the hot water hit the gash on her face. She let the water run over her body. She closed her eyes as she thought. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Jake's voice,

"Hey you. I'm back with your prescriptions." He said to her.

"Okay, thank you honey. I just got in so I'll be out soon." She told him.

He smiled and he got undressed and got in behind her then ran his hands up her back,  
"Are you okay?"

She smiled some when she felt him. She took a deep breath,  
"It happened in the Governor's Mansion."

*He watched her* What?

She turned around and looked at him, "My rape" She whispered.

He shook his head, "Mellie, you don't hav-

She put her hand up to stop him, "No, I don't, but I want to."

Jake nodded, "Okay honey. If you are sure."

She took another deep breath, "It was in the Governor's Mansion. Fitz and his father had gotten into another one of their blow up arguments and Cyrus Beene had told me that I was going to have to give up my career and be the doting wife that had to fluff up Fitz. Fitz had gone to bed and I was in the living room, just thinking. I had wanted to be alone. Then Big Jerry" Jake noticed the tone in her voice change, she said his name with such disgust, "came into the room and sat down next to me. He had been drinking and I could tell that he had, had quite and bit to drink and be handed me a drink, which I didn't dink because we were trying to get pregnant, then he made himself another. Then he just started talking to me about Fitz, about his own son, who was upstairs asleep." She paused and felt her throat tighten and tears filled her eyes. Jake watched her and he gently took her hand in his and listened as she looked down at the shower floor. "He told me I was beautiful, I didn't really think anything of it at first, until he put his hand on my knee." A tear rolled down her cheek and her breath hitched in her throat. "I pushed it off and told him to stop, but he was a lot bigger than I was, stronger. He pushed me back on the couch and I fought him and told him to stop and he looked at me and he..." She looked up at Jake her eyes were red now from crying. "He asked me if I really wanted him to stop. Then he kissed my neck and kept going. I fought him and I yelled but he didn't care. He just kept going until he...until he was finished." She let go of his hand and covered her face with her hands as she started to cry. Jake watched her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You're safe. I am here." He rubbed her back as she cried into his chest.

They stood in the shower until it was cold. They got out and he handed her a towel. She took it and dried herself and so did he. They both got dressed and went into the kitchen and she ate her breakfast so she could take her medicine. Once she was done he cleaned up and they laid on the couch and watched her favorite movie, _Pretty Woman_. He just wanted to hold her, protect her and make her feel safe. He kissed her head as he held her close as they watched the movie.

Mellie laid there and watched the movie with him. She felt safe. His arms wrapped tight around her made her feel protected and she loved it. Her headache has lessened thanks to the prescriptions that Jake went and got her. She sat up a little bit and turned to look at him. He looked down at her and smiled then kissed her forehead softly. She smiled when he did then put her hands on his cheeks and brought his lips down to hers and kissed him. He rested his hands on her sides and kissed her back. She deepened the kiss and rolled all the way over and straddled his waist as they kept kissing. Jake finally pulled back,  
"Are you sure, Mellie?"

She looked at him and shook her head, "This is why I did not want to tell you. I didn't tell you so you would think I was fragile. Having sex and rape are not the same, Jake." She sat back and sighed. He looked at her, "Hey, that's not what I meant. I was meaning because of your head and you being hit in the face by your ex-husband yesterday. Not because you were raped. I am glad you told me about that. I am glad you opened up to me. Nothing makes me happier to know that you trust me enough to tell me. I do not think you are fragile. I think you are one of the strongest women I have ever met." He rested his hand on her good cheek and stroked it softly. She leaned into his hand and looked into his eyes, "I love you too." 

He looked at her, "You heard me?" 

She smiled, "Yes, I did. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. I just wanted to say it at the perfect time." 

He smiled, "It was perfect and I love you. All of you. Your past, your present, your future. Everything. I love everything about you Melody Grant." 

Tears filled her eyes and she looked down. Jake watched her and lifted her head,  
"Hey, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" 

She shook her and smiled, "They are happy tears. I am happy. You make happy. I haven't had a man treat me or make me feel the way you do, Jake, in a very long time. I forgot what it felt like to actually be loved for me by someone who actually means it. You have no idea how much it means to me."

She kissed him softly and smiled against his lips when felt him pull her body down against his. They deepened the kiss as his hands roamed all over her body. She sucked on his tongue and moaned when she felt his hands massaging her breasts. She broke their kiss and sat up and pulled her shirt off then dropped it on the floor. She looked down at Jake who was grinning as he stared at her chest which made her blush. He sat up and took one of her breasts in his mouth and licked and sucked her nipple which made her lean her head back and moan. He moved to her other breast and did the same thing before he took off shirt and she started working on his belt. Once she got it undone she unbuttoned his pants and got up and pulled them and his boxers off of him. He grinned as he watched her. He rested his hands on her waist and kissed and sucked all over her stomach as he pushed down her yoga pants then he grinned and looked up at her,

"Are you not wearing underwear?" He asked her.

She grinned and shook her head, "No. I never do when I wear yoga pants."

He smirked, "Oh I'll have to remember that.

She giggled. Once he got her pants down she stepped out of them and he kissed over her thighs and ran his hands all over her legs and up to her ass. She watched him before pushing him back on the couch and straddled him. She kissed him deeply and she moved her wet center against his hard member and they both moaned as their tongues played with each other. She never broke their kissed, but moaned as she lowered herself onto him. She nipped at his bottom lip as she started to ride him. He rested his hands on her hips and he started to move with her. He broke the kiss and started kissing and sucking on her neck making her moan louder and grip his shoulder tightly. He bit and sucked on her neck until he left a nice mark. They both moaned as they moved in unison with each other. Both of them breathing heavily, knowing they weren't going to last long. She kissed his neck and nipped at his skin as she felt herself getting close,

"So close…" She moaned out.

He thrusted up deeper inside her and moved faster making her moan even louder. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kept moving and she squeezed some as she came hard and moaned loudly in the nape of his neck. Just seconds later she felt him grip her hips and moan as he came inside her. They sat there, their sweaty bodies pressed together both of them trying to catch their breath. She kissed his collar bone before looking at him and smiled,

"I love you, Captain Ballard." She said to him

He smiled, "I love you too, Senator Grant."

He kissed her softly and held her close. They laid back down on the couch and she pulled a cover over them. She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. He played with her hair and rubbed her back. He had not noticed that she had fallen asleep until she snored softly. He looked at her and smiled then kissed her head. He did not understand how he was so lucky. He had never met anyone like the women that was laying on his chest. He loved that he got to see a side of her that one else ever did. It made him feel special. She opened up, she was vulnerable, she was so sweet and genuine. He never would have thought the woman that he had heard about in the media, from Fitz and from Olivia could be the same woman he had just made love to. He had fallen in love with Mellie and he wanted to love her for the rest of his life.

 _Alright, there you go guys! It ended up being longer than I thought, so that is good. I would say the biggest thing that happened in the chapter was Mellie finally opening up and being vulnerable with Jake about the rape. What do you think? I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! I promise I am going to try really hard to get the next chapter up quicker than I did this one. Can't wait to hear the feedback from everyone!_

 _XO, Kaitlyn_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey y'all! I am very sorry it has taken me so long to update! Life has been crazy busy and stressful, but hopefully things have calmed down and I'll be able to update more! Last chapter we saw Jake and Mellie told each other that they loved each other. Let' see what chapter fourteen has in store for them, shall we?_

Word had gotten out that Mellie was seeing Jake, which meant the press and everyone else was running stories and their mouths and giving an opinion that was not wanted. They both ignored it what everyone was saying. Mellie was focusing on her run for President and her relationship with Jake, not in that order either. She had begun to realize that as much as she wanted to be President she would give it all up for a life with Jake. She understood why Fitz tried to give up his Presidency multiple times for Olivia. She loved Jake. She was in love with Jake. She never knew what it felt like to hopelessly in love with someone and have a man feel that way about her, but now she did. She was in love. She was happy. She would not change how things were going in her life for anything.

She was sitting in Olivia's office thinking about Jake while Olivia talked to her about strategy for the first Republican debate, "Mellie. Hello? Melody Margret Grant."

Mellie snapped out of her own thoughts and looked at her, "Yes, that sounds good." She told Olivia.

Olivia raised her brow, "Did you hear a word that I said?" She asked her.

Mellie couldn't help but smile, "I'm sorry, no, I did not. What did you say?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Mellie, you need to concentrate. This is going to be a big night. You need to do good."

"Olivia, I will be ready. I am a little out of it. It is only one afternoon." Mellie said.

"One afternoon, will turn into one, then two and then every day. Maybe you and Jake being together during this was not a good idea. You are not focused anymore." She told Mellie.

"Are you kidding, Olivia? You have ruined every other relationship I have been in. I am not going to let ruin this one too. You say that I can only have the Oval or love, why? Why is it that as women we half to choose between our careers and love? I am going to continue seeing Jake and I am going to continue running for President. I should have both. I deserve both. I have worked too hard to get here in both my career and in my love life. You do not have to support it, but that is fine. You work for me. You control the work side, not my personal life. I am going to control that side for once in my life." She said to Olivia.

Olivia looked at her in shock then nodded, "Okay, you do it your way, but if you lose the election, do not blame me."

Mellie laughed some, "If I lose the election at least I'll still have Jake. I'll still have something good in my life. I'll still have love. What will you have, Olivia?" She asked her.

Olivia looked away from her, "I get it Mellie. You can keep seeing Jake."

She smiled, "I was not asking for your permission. I was telling you."

Olivia nodded, "Can you bring some of this passion to the debate?"

There was a knock-on Mellie's office door and both women looked up as the door opened and Jake walked in. Mellie's face lit up when she was him, "Well hello there."

Jake smiled at her, "Hi beautiful." He walked over and handed her some flowers then leaned down and kissed her.

She took them then kissed him back and smiled against his lips, "These are beautiful. Thank you."

He smiled, "You are welcome."

He nodded at Olivia and nodded, "Hello, Olivia."

She messed with the papers in front of her, "Jake."

Jake looked back at Mellie, "Want to get lunch with me?"

Olivia looked over at them, "That is probably not the best id- "

"Yes, I would love to join you for lunch." She told Jake, cutting of Olivia.

"Mellie, we need to go over this stuff." She said.

Mellie got up and set the flowers on her desk then got her coat off the coat hanger and put it on then grabbed her purse and looked over at Olivia, "We can pick this up tomorrow afternoon. I am going to lunch with my boyfriend. Then I am going to go watch my son in his school play. Have goodnight, Olivia." She smiled at Olivia.

Jake wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked towards the door. He opened the door for her and he followed her out. They went to her car and got in the back. She looked at him and smiled,

"Where are we going for lunch, Captain Ballard?" She asked

"It is a surprise, Senator Grant." He winked at her.

"I guess I can live with that. Your surprises have not disappointed me yet." She leaned over and kissed him.

"I am glad to hear that." He rested his hand on her and kissed her back.

She smiled once their lips parted, "Are you coming with me to Teddy's play? I am sure he would love to see you."

He smiled, "You know I would not miss it for the world. Is Fitz going to be there?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "I have no idea. I do not ask him anymore."

He nodded, "I know you do not ask him. I just would he would want to be there to support his son though." He said.

"You would think. I guess we will find out at the play." She said then looked at him.

They pulled up to a restaurant and the press had gotten word that they would be there and were standing at the door. As soon as they saw the car they swarmed it trying to get pictures of her and Jake inside of the car. Jake got out of the car and walked around and opened his door for her. He held her close against him as she kept her head down and her purse up to block her face. They took questions and spewed questions at her. He opened the door to the restaurant for her and let her go in first. He followed in behind her and they were taken back to the table that Jake had reserved for them. Mellie took off her coat then sat down. Jake smiled as he watched her and their waiter approached.

"Good afternoon, can I start you guys off with a drink?" He asked them.

Mellie smiled, "I will just have a water with lemon, please."

Jake looked at the waiter, "A beer, please."

The waiter nodded, "I will get those right out for you."

Mellie smiled then looked at Jake, "Thank you for protecting me from those vultures."

He smiled, "Of course. That's my job. I am supposed to protect my girlfriend."

"Well you do a very good job of that." She smiled.

"Thank you. How was your meeting with Olivia today?" He asked her.

"Not all that great. I was distracted and she got frustrated so we had an argument, then you walked in, which made it all better." She smiled.

He reached over and took her hand in his, "What was distracting you?" He asked her.

She blushed a little, "You."

He smiled, "Me? How was I distracting you?"

"I was just thinking about you and about us. Then Olivia told me that if you were going to be a distraction that it was a mistake for us two to be together." She told him.

"Is that how you feel about it?" He asked her, concerned.

"No, of course not. I told her that I should be able to have both the Oval and love if that is what I wanted. I also told her that if I do not get the Oval at least I have you and that was more than enough for me. I could stay Senator and be with you." She smiled.

"Good. You deserve the Oval, Mellie. You do, but you also deserve some love and happiness too." He kissed her hand.

"I know I do. It just took me a long time to figure that out for myself." She said.

The waiter brought back their drinks and set them down, "Are you two ready to order?" He asked them.

Mellie looked at the menu, "Shoot, we were talking and I did not even look at the menu."

Jake smiled, "Mind if I order for us?" He asked her.

She smiled, "Go ahead."

Jake ordered them the same pasta dish. The waiter left their table and he sipped his beer. Mellie watched him sip his beer and smiled. She slipped her foot out of her heel and rubbed her calf with her foot.

He grinned, "What do you think you are doing, Senator Grant?"

She smiled and shrugged, "I have no idea what you are talking about Captain Ballard."

He laughed, "Uh huh. You better be careful you never know what I may do if you do not stop."

She bit her lip, "Maybe I want to find out." She grinned.

He laughed, "You are bad."

She smirked, "Only for you." She winked and kept rubbing his calf with her foot.

"I am happy about that. I would be concerned if you were bad for another man." He laughed softly.

She blushed and shook her head, "Definitely not. Just for you." She smiled.

The waiter brought them their food and she smiled, "Wow, this looks amazing." She took a bite of it and smiled, "It tastes pretty amazing too. Good choice babe." She said to him as she took another bite.

He smiled, "I am glad you like it. It is one of my favorites." He started eating.

As they ate Mellie slowly moved her foot up Jake's leg further and further. He finally put his hand on her foot when it reached his inner thigh. She smiled at him as she finished eating.

"Something wrong babe?" She grinned.

"Not yet, but there may be if your foot goes any higher." He said.

"How would that be a problem?" She asked him coyly.

"You are driving me crazy, woman." He grinned.

"Good." She smirked and got up. "I am going to use the restroom."

As she walked to the bathroom she made sure to swing her hips a little extra because she knew he would be watching her. She looked back at him over her shoulder and she grinned when she saw him checking her out. She hoped he would get the hint and follow her. He must have got the hint, because she had barely gotten into the bathroom when Jake walked in behind her. He locked the door and she grinned,

"You know this is the woman's bathroom, right?" She smirked.

He grinned, "I do not care." He walked over to her and pinned her against the counter and kissed her deeply.

She grinned and gasped as she felt her back hit the counter and kissed him back just as deep. She felt his hand trail up her leg and under her skirt until he found the top of her underwear and he pulled them down. She reached down and unbuckled his belt them unbuttoned his pants, never breaking their kiss. She felt his hands move up to her waist and he picked her up and sat her on the counter. They finally pulled apart when they could no longer breathe. Mellie looked at him and he entered her, making her grip the counter and lean her head back as she moaned out. Jake grinned as he watched her and leaned in and he kissed over her neck slowly and softly at first, to tease her. Then he began to run his tongue over her soft pale skin before sucking on the places that she liked most which made her moan again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back as he thrusted deeper and faster inside her. She buried her face in his neck to muffle the loud moans that were trying to escape from her mouth. Jake gripped her thighs, hard, as he thrusted and he bit her neck to quiet his moans. It did not take her long before her nails were dug into his back as the orgasm ripped through her body making her moan and quiver underneath him. Jake kept thrusting until he finished. She laid against him as she caught her breath then looked at him and smiled, "That was…wow."

He smiled, "A good wow?" He asked.

"It was a very good wow." She kissed him.

They both stood up and Mellie put her underwear back on and they fixed their clothes. She fixed her hair and freshened up her make-up. Jake walked out first and Mellie waited a couple of minutes then followed out behind him. She sat back down across from him and grinned. The waiter brought them their check and Jake handed him his card. Once the waiter left Mellie looked at Jake,

"My legs are still shaky." She told him as she sipped her water.

He grinned proudly, "I am not going to lie, I am very proud of that."

She laughed, "You should be."

The waiter brought back Jake's card. Mellie left the tip as he signed the receipt. They both got up and Jake wrapped his arm around her and held her close as they walked through the restaurant and people whispered and took pictures as they did. When they got outside they were once against swarmed with press. Jake held her tighter and she turned into him and hid her face. Jake opened the car door for her and helped her in. He closed the door then walked around and got in and the driver pulled away. They were driven to Teddy's school. They got out of the car and went inside, Mellie's secret service nearby. She looked around the gym to find them seats. The gym was already packed. She looked over at Jake,

"Do you see any open seats?" She asked him.

He pointed out two, "Yes, I see those."

She saw them and nodded. They walked over and as they got closer she realized that the open seat was next to Fitz. She stopped and looked at Jake,

"Do you really want to sit next to him?" She asked him.

"Not really, but I do not want to stand and I want to sit by you so these two seats are about our only option." He said.

She nodded and sighed, "Okay." She walked down the row and sat down next to Fitz.

Fitz looked over at her, "Hello, Mellie. I see you brought your boy toy."

She looked at him, "Boyfriend."

She rolled his eyes, "Whatever. If I would have brought a girl here, you would have blown a gasket."

She took off her coat, "That's because you have a new girl in your bed every night. Jake and I have been together for a couple of months now. He's not going anywhere. Can we be done with this conversation? I would like to enjoy Teddy's play." She leaned over closer to Jake and he wrapped his arm around her. The lights went down as Teddy's play started.

Fitz looked over at Jake and Mellie and they were whispering to each other and smiling. He had not seen a smile like that on Mellie's face in a very long time. She was happy. Truly and genuinely happy with Jake.

 _I know not much happened in this chapter. It was just kind of a filler and to get some more Jake and Mellie, love and happiness! I am trying to get an idea for something for exciting to happen next chapter, but I hope you enjoy this chapter and again I am so it has taken me so long to update. Enjoy!_

 _Xoxo, Kaitlyn (:_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey y'all! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 14! I've been thinking of ideas for this chapter and getting help from some friends too, I've kind of been stuck on what to do next! I hope I can write this chapter out the way I have it in my head. Bare with me, y'all. I sure do hope you guys enjoy it!_

 **Two Weeks Later:**

Mellie had lost her first Republican debate. To Susan Ross. She was upset about it and frustrated. She wanted to be President more than anything else. She had worked hard for it. She had spent years propping up Fitz not only to make him President, but to keep him President. She was tired of propping people up who were inferior to her for an office that she wanted. That she deserved.

Her and Olivia had been going over strategy since Mellie lost the debate. They wanted her to win the next one, but in the meantime Olivia wanted her to climb back up in the polls. Olivia had been also been trying to keep Mellie busy so she would have less time to spend with Jake. Little did Olivia know, someone else had the same idea.

Mellie sat in her office doing some work with Olivia when her phone vibrated. She looked at it and smiled when she saw it was Jake. She picked it up and read, "Hey beautiful. I have to cancel dinner tonight, work. Can you meet for lunch?"

She sighed as she read it and responded, "I can't. I am swamped right now. I am sorry.

He replied, "It's okay, I understand. I just miss you."

She smiled then replied, "I miss you too. So much. I will call you later. I love you.

He replied, "Can't wait. I love you too."

Olivia watched Mellie then got her back to work quickly. They worked for what seemed like hours. Mellie put down the papers that were in her hand, "Okay, I need a break. I can't even focus enough to read." Mellie stood up and stretched.

Olivia nodded, "Okay, stretch your legs, get some coffee use the bathroom then let's get back to work."

Mellie looked at her, "I think we can afford to take a longer break than that. We have been working all day long."

Olivia nodded, "Fine. I am going to go get some coffee. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please." Mellie said to her then picked up her phone.

After Olivia had left her office walked over to the window and looked out it as she called Jake.

"Ballard." He answered.

"You answering your phone so professionally is pretty sexy." She grinned.

"Thank you. Hi babe, I did not even look to see who it was, sorry." He said.

"You're welcome. It is okay. I know you are busy love. Besides being busy how is your day going?" She asked him.

"Pretty good. Long. I just found out I have to attend some event on Friday night." He told her.

She sighed, "So you can't be my date to the donor's dinner?"

He groaned, "I honestly, forgot about that, but no I can't. I have to go to my event. I am sorry, honey. I will make it up to you, I promise."

She sighed softly, "It is okay. I understand. You can't help it babe."

"I know, but I still feel bad. I want to be there for you and I hate that I can't be. I will make it up to you." He told her.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to do that?" She asked him.

"When we both get time, I will come over and I will cook us both dinner. We can have a romantic and relaxing night together." He said.

She smiled, "I really like that sound of that. Hopefully we can do that soon babe."

"Me too. Hey, I have to go babe. I will call you later. I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Talk to you later honey." She said and then hung up.

She sat down at her desk. She rubbed her face and her mind started to wonder. She was lost in her thoughts when Olivia came back into her office. She watched her as she walked in, "Mellie, is everything okay?"

Mellie looked up at her, "Yes, I'm fine. Ready to get back to work?"

"Mellie, you are not fine. What's wrong?" Olivia asked her.

"Its just Jake and I have both been busy and we haven't gotten to see each other much. I just want to see him. I miss him." She got up.

Olivia listened, "Mellie, do you think that maybe this thing between you two is dying out?"

Mellie looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe the spark you two had is cooling off. Maybe he's not as crazy about you as you thought he was. You are both successful and career oriented. Maybe he is wanting to focus on his career." She said.

Mellie shook her head, "No, that is not it. He loves me and I love him. He is not going to just drop me for his career and I would never do that him. We are both just busy at the moment."

"Okay, Mellie just calm down. I don't want to see you get hurt. Just be careful." Olivia told her.

Mellie nodded then sat down on the couch and started working again. She kept working, but thought about her and Jake's relationship as she did. She asked herself if maybe Olivia could be right. Maybe Jake didn't really love her. Or if he did, maybe it was dying out. She had never been good enough for any of the other men in her life, why did she think that Jake would be any different? She worked for the rest of the day, but she couldn't not shake the words that Olivia had said.

 **Friday:**

Mellie stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She had chosen to wear a sparkly gold dress. It showed off all her curves perfectly. Her hair was down and curled. Her heels matched her dress, which were shown due to the thigh high slit on the left side of her dress. She fidgeted with her bracelet. She heard her phone buzz. She picked it up and looked at it,

"Good luck tonight. You are going to kill it. You look beautiful." The text read from Jake.

She smiled and she went to reply but then the deleted the text and put her phone in her clutch. She hadn't talked to Jake much the past few days. Between Olivia keeping her busy and then her thinking about what Olivia said she was worried. She did not want to get her heart broke, which was making her keep her distance from Jake. There was a knock on the door and she turned around and saw Olivia standing in the door, "Ready Mellie?"

Mellie nodded and followed her out. She walked into the room which was filled with hundreds of people. She scanned the crowd to see who was all there, but the person that she really wanted to see was not there. She grabbed a glass of Champaign from a tray when a waiter walked by her. She took some pictures for the photographers then she started to mingle with the donors.

Long too long into the dinner Jake walked in. Olivia spotted him before Mellie did. She pushed through the crowd and grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him out into the hallway, "What are you doing here?" She asked him with a hint of anger in her voice.

Jake looked at her and pulled his arm away from her, "I am working this event. I am doing my job. What is your problem?"

You're working this event? Why?" She asked him.

"I was ordered too." He said.

She nodded, "Then do your job. Leave Mellie alone. She is trying to get money for her campaign she does not need you to distract her tonight."

"Mellie's here?" He asked Olivia.

"Yes, it's the Donor's Dinner." She told him.

"I was not told what it was, I was just told that I need to be here because it was high profile." He told her.

"Oh. Well, yes, she is in there, but leave her alone, Jake. This could be a big night for her." She said.

He rolled his eyes, "I do not need your permission to go in a see my girlfriend. Why don't you go back in there and do your job and help her get those donations and stop worrying about what I am doing." He said to her.

She stomped off back into the room, annoyed. She was thinking and she ran into Fitz. She looked up at him, "Hi."

Fitz looked at her and smiled, "Hey. How is your night?"

She nodded, "It's...good. How is yours?"

He smiled, "It's good. How is Mellie doing with donations so far?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure I was taking care of something. I am on my way back to her." She told him.

"She seems to be more focused tonight without Jake here." He said then sipped his Scotch.

She nodded, "Yes, she is. Which is good."

He smiled, "You're welcome."

She looked at him confused until she finally put it all together, "You ordered him to work here tonight, didn't you?"

He nodded, "I did. I did not tell him what it was and I am having him stay out of the room so they do not see each other."

"Well I ruined that. He walked in here and I saw him. I told him that she was here." She told him.

"What? Why would you do that?" He said.

"First, I had no idea that you did planned this. And two, if you wanted to keep them apart you probably should not have assigned him to the same event she was going to be at." She said.

"I was just trying to help keep them apart. I think we both want that." He said.

"Next time, let's plan it together it gets done right." She said then walked off to find Mellie leaving Fitz standing by himself.

As the night wore on Olivia kept Mellie busy talking to donors. Mellie hardly had enough time to take a bathroom, let alone relax during dinner. Olivia had left her alone and she decided to take the opportunity to get some air. She walked out into the hall way towards the door that led to the Rose Garden.

"Mellie." She heard a familiar voice call from behind her.

She turned around and smiled, "Jake? What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"This is the event I was ordered to work. I did not know it was the Donor's Dinner, Fitz did not tell me." He told her.

She looked at him, "Wait, Fitz ordered you to work this?" She asked him.

He nodded, "Yes, he is my boss." He said.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Now it all makes sense."

He looked at her confused, "What? I'm confused."

"We have both been busy this week. You just happened to work an event that same night as my Donor Dinner. They have been trying to keep us apart." She said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Fitz and Olivia." She said through gritted teeth. "Come with me."

He nodded and followed her. When they got outside to the Rose Garden Mellie sent Olivia a text, "Needed some air. Meet me in the rose garden." She sent it.

She had Jake send a message to Fitz, "There is an emergency outside in the rose garden. Get out here ASAP!"

Jake looked at Mellie and smiled, "You look absolutely beautiful."

She smiled as she blushed, "Thank you. You look very handsome."

They both looked up when they heard someone coming. Both Olivia and Fitz came into view coming from opposite directions. Mellie stood with her arms crossed as they approached them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Mellie said with anger already in her voice.

Olivia looked at her, "Mellie, I had nothing to do with this tonight."

"Maybe not tonight, but this entire week you have done nothing but make sure I could not see Jake. I am not stupid. I know what you are trying to do. You tried to fill my head with all that crap about how Jake does not love, how our spark is dying out and how is he will choose his career over me. So, no, maybe you didn't try to keep us apart tonight, but you are trying to keep us apart. The sad thing is, it also worked. I got worried, but I should have known better. Jake loves me. I love him. He wants me. All of me. I will never understand why you want to ruin every relationship that I am in. Do you some sick twisted satisfaction out it? Are you still in love with Jake? Or is it just because you have daddy issues and you need the love and acceptance from a man to feel whole? I do not care what your reason is. None of them are because you are looking out for my well-being." She turned to look at Fitz, "And you. You get to screw whoever you want, whenever you want and you do, but you are still more concerned with my love life. I am happy. I am in love. Your son is happy. You both need to get over yourselves and leave us alone. We are together. We love each other. That is not going to change. If neither of you want to accept that, then I will not run for President. I am done worrying about what everyone else wants for me. I want to be happy. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go back in with my boyfriend. You two have a wonderful night."

She took Jake's hand in hers and they walked back inside leaving both Olivia and Fitz standing in the Rose Garden together, in shock.

 _What did y'all think? Mellie is getting very tired of everyone trying to keep her and Jake apart. Will she end up stop running for President just to be with Jake? Or can her and Jake's love for each other with stand an election and people trying to keep them apart? Will she be President with Jake as her first Gentleman? Will things come to a blow with Mellie and Olivia? Stay tuned to find out! (:_

 _XO, Kaitlyn_


	16. Chapter 16

_Howdy y'all! I hope y'all liked chapter fifteen! It was fun to write, but I can't take credit for it all. My friend, Rebekah, helped me with the idea for chapter fifteen so I am giving her a shout out! We all knew Fitz and Olivia were not going to stay out of Jake and Mellie's relationship, let's see what happens this chapter! Enjoy chapter sixteen y'all!_

It had been a few days since the Donor dinner. Things had been tense between Mellie and Olivia. Mellie was still angry with Olivia for trying to break up her and Jake, again. She was done with Olivia and Fitz trying to get in the way of her and Jake being together. She did not understand why everyone was trying to destroy her happiness. She had not felt this happy in such a long time. Lord knows she had not felt with Fitz for years before they finally got divorce. She thought she had it with Andrew, until he turned out to not be the man she thought he was. She had always chosen the wrong men. The ones that she thought loved her, but they didn't love her. Not the way she wanted. Not the way she needed. However, it was different with Jake. He had continued to prove to her over and over that he wanted her. That he loved her, and that is all she ever wanted.

She had told Olivia that she would not be working on Saturday. She needed a break and she wanted to spend time with son. That is exactly what she did. She had spent all day with Teddy. They had played outside and she made them lunch. She had fixed them dinner and now she was sitting on the couch with Teddy's head in her lap as they watched _The Lion King_ , actually she was watching it by herself now, Teddy had fallen asleep during the first fifteen minutes of the movie. She ran her hand through his hair and watched him sleep. She knew she was not the best mother in the world. She never had been, but she loved her children more than anything else in the world. She wanted to be there more for Teddy than she had Jerry and Karen…

Her thoughts were interrupted she heard a knock on the door. She looked up at the clock, nine-thirty. She furrowed her brow, "Who could that be?"

She carefully moved Teddy off her lap and he stirred some, but he got comfortable again and stayed asleep. She got up and walked over to the door. She looked into the peep hole and smiled then unlocked the door and opened to Jake standing in front of her.

He smiled, "Hey there, beautiful."

She smiled, "Hi. What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I thought I would surprise my girlfriend. Is that okay?" He asked then kissed her.

"It is more than okay. I missed you." She kissed him back then stepped aside so he could come in.

He walked in and smiled, "Oh, I love The Lion King."

She closed the door then smiled, "Teddy wanted to watch it. Then fell asleep within the first fifteen minutes it was on."

Jake saw Teddy on the couch and smiled, "I do not blame him, especially if he was cuddled up to you."

She smiled, "You're sweet."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Thank you, honey. Do you want to finish watching the movie?"

She smiled, "That depends. Did you have something else in mind?"

"Well, I thought maybe, I could be the king of your jungle." He grinned.

Mellie could not help but laugh.

He laughed, "Too cheesy?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Maybe just a little babe, but you are cute." She smiled.

He smiled, "Thank you, you are beautiful." He kissed her.

She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her deeper which made her moan softly. Then she pulled back on and looked at him,

"I should put Teddy to bed." She told him.

He smiled, "I'll help you babe."

"Okay, honey." She smiled and walked over and started to pick him up when Jake walked over,

"I'll carry him babe." He told her and walked over and carefully picked him up.

Mellie smiled as she watched Jake with Teddy and she watched Teddy snuggle into Jake. She shut off the TV then the light. She followed Jake down the hallway to Teddy's bedroom. Jake laid Teddy down in his bed and covered him up. Mellie smiled and leaned down and kissed his head,

"Good night, Teddy bear. Mama loves you." She watched him for a second then got up. She shut off his light and walked out of his bedroom with Jake following behind her. Jake shut the door, leaving it slightly cracked. Mellie was watching him with a smile on his face,

He looked at her, "What?" He asked her.

She smiled, "Nothing, just seeing you with him. It makes me happy. Seeing you in daddy mode is pretty sexy." She grinned.

He smiled, "You make me happy. He makes me happy. I love you both." He smirked, "Oh really?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "Mhm." She took his hand and pulled him into her bed room with her. She shut the door once they were both in her bedroom. She gently pushed him against the door and kissed him deeply.

He picked her up which made her squeal softly. He walked over to the bed and laid her down. He looked down at her and smiled then ran his hands up her legs then over her thighs and he slowly pulled down her pants and underwear, kissing down her legs as he did. She watched him and bit her lip. He dropped them on the floor then crawled up her both and ran his tongue over her center which made her gasp,

She closed her eyes, "Mmmm."

He grinned then pushed up her shirt and kissed softly over her stomach. She bit her lip and ran her hand through his hair. He pushed her shirt up and took it off. He leaned down and kissed over her exposed chest and breasts. She arched her chest towards him and moaned softly. She ran her hands down his until she found the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off and tossed it on the floor. He smiled and kissed her as he pulled her bra straps down her arms. She smiled and sat up a little so she could undo her bra. She barely got her bra off before she left Jake's tongue on her nipple. She bit her lip and moaned as she tossed her bra. She arched her back to him as he sucked on her breast. He kissed up her neck and bit her neck softly before he started to suck.

She closed her eyes, "Jake…don't leave a mark." She moaned.

He grinned, "Oh why not? Isn't that what make up is for?" He kept sucking.

"You have a point there." She grinned.

He grinned and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and played with his tongue. She reached down and undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers down. He kicked them both off then kissed and licked down her body very slowly and sensually. She arched her body to his lips. He spread her legs and settled between them. He kissed them inside of her thighs sending shivers through her body. He ran his tongue over her center making her moan out. She ran her hand through his hair and help his head as he licked and sucked her clit. She bit her lip as she moaned and rested her legs on his shoulders and pushed against his mouth. It did not take long for an orgasm to rip though her body making her moan out. Jake grinned and kissed up her body and kissed her deeply,

"Mmm you taste so good." He grinned.

She blushed and smiled, "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome. Now roll over." He smirked.

She grinned, "Yes, Captain Ballard."

She rolled over and got on her hands and knees. Jake watched her and grinned. He ran his hands over her back and over her ass,

"You are so sexy." He said before slowly kissing down her spine.

Mellie closed her eyes and shivered as he did. He kissed back up her back to her neck and he slowly entered her making her let out a soft moan. He rested his hands on her waist as he started to thrust. Mellie gripped the sheets and moaned,

"Mmm Jake…faster." She told him.

He grinned, "Patience's baby." He grinned.

"I can't help it." She looked at him over her shoulder.

He grinned at her and pushed deeper inside her and started moving faster,

"Oh yes, there you go baby." She moaned out.

He gripped her waist as he kept thrusting deep and hard, making their moans fill her room. She moved her hips in sync with his. He kissed over her back as he thrusted and he gently smacked her ass. She grinned,

"Mmm that was new. I like it." She told him.

He grinned and nibbled on her ear as they kept moving together. He moaned as he came and not long after she moaned louder as came harder than she had the first time. She collapsed on the bed trying to catch her breath. Jake laid down next to her and grinned,

"Good baby?" He smiled.

"Oh, it was very good love." She smiled and kissed him softly.

He kissed her back and pulled her into his arms and held her, "I love you, Mellie."

She smiled, "I love you too, Jake."

He rubbed her back as he held her back. He looked down at her and smiled when he saw she was already asleep. He fell asleep and held her through the night as they both slept.

She woke up Sunday morning and reached over for Jake before she even opened her eyes. When she did not feel him she opened her eyes and saw he was not there. She sat up and looked around. His clothes were still a mess on the floor, just like hers. She looked at the clock,

"Nine O'clock." She said to herself. She could not remember the last time she slept in.

She got up and grabbed Jake's shirt and put it on. She used the bathroom and brushed her teeth before walking out of her room and down the hall. As she approached the kitchen she heard talking and she smiled. She walked in and smiled when she saw Jake standing at the counter with Teddy standing next to him on chair with an egg in his hand.

"What are you boys doing?" She asked as she walked further into the kitchen.

Teddy looked at her and smiled, "Making breakfast mama."

She smiled, "You are? What are you making?"

Teddy grinned, "Eggs."

"I cannot wait to eat them buddy. They are going to be the best eggs ever." She kissed his head.

She rested her hand on Jake's back and smiled, "Good morning."

He smiled, "Good morning, beautiful." He kissed her softly.

She kissed him back, "And what are you making?"

"I am making waffles and helping with the eggs." He smiled.

"Sounds yummy." She smiled and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Jake watched her and gently slapped her on the ass. She grinned and winked at him then took a sip of her coffee.

After they sat down and ate breakfast together. They all played in the living room with Teddy and his cars. Jake looked at the clock,

"I hate to leave, but I need to. I have some work I have to get done before tomorrow." He told her.

She nodded, "Okay, I understand babe."

He got up and went to her bedroom to get his stuff then came back out, "Honey, I need my shirt."

She grinned, "Do you? I thought I may just keep it."

"I mean I could walk out of your house without my shirt on, but that probably would be the great idea." He told her.

"I know. You're right." She smiled and got up. She walked to her bedroom and took off his shirt then put on her t-shirt and yoga pants that were still laying on the floor. She came back out and smiled,

"I'll only give this back if I can have a kiss first." She grinned.

"Oh, you do not even have to ask, baby." He smiled and kissed her.

She kissed him back and smiled then handed him his shirt, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He smiled and put his shirt on. "I will call you later, beautiful. Have a good day with Teddy. I love you" He kissed her again before leaving.

"Thanks. I love you too." She kissed him back and watched him leave then went back to playing with Teddy for the rest of the day.

Later that evening her she heard her phone ring while she was in the bathroom giving Teddy a bath.

"Hold on buddy, mama will be right back." She told him and he splashed her. She giggled, "I think there in more water on the floor than there is in the tub Teddy bear."

She got up and dried her hands as she walked to her room and grabbed her phone and looked at it. She smiled then answered it, "Hey babe."

"Hello, beautiful." He said.

"Did you get all your work done today?" She walked back into the bathroom and smiled at Teddy.

"Not quite, but I am almost done." He told her. "How was the rest of your day?"

"I am glad you are almost done." She smiled. "It was good. Just hung out with Teddy. Now I am giving him a bath and there is more water on my bathroom floor than in the bathtub." She smiled and Teddy giggled.

"Isn't that how it normally goes when kids take a bath?" He asked her.

"That is how it goes with this kid of mine." She smiled.

He laughed some, "Why don't you call me back when you get him out of the bath?" He asked her.

"I can talk right now. He is just playing" She told him.

"It's okay. I should be able to finish this last bit up while you finish his bath." He said.

"Okay babe. I'll call you back in like fifteen minutes." She told him.

"I will answer baby." He told her.

She smiled and hung up the phone and let Teddy play for a little bit longer.

Jake hung up the phone and he heard a knock on his door. He got up and opened the door, "Olivia. What are you doing here?"

She looked at him, "Can… I come in? I need….to…to talk to you." She slurred her words a little.

"Are you drunk?" He asked her.

"Maybe…" She said and giggled.

"You cannot be here." He told her.

"Jake, I am still in love with you. I love you." She told him.

"Olivia, you are drunk. You do not love me." He told her.

"I may be drunk, but I know what I am saying. I am coherent. I know what I am feeling, about you. I am in love with you. For while I just thought I missed having you around. We were good together. We worked well as a couple, in the office, and in the bedroom. I think about you all the time." She stepped towards Jake and he took a step away from her. "I am always reminded of you. Every record that I play. Every time I look at my piano. Every time I eat Getty's Burger. It all reminds me that I am still in love with you. Hearing Mellie talk about the two of you, well it is hard for me to sit and listen to, because I know everything she is saying is true. I have felt it. I want it. I want you." She stepped closer to him again.

Jake stood there as he listened to her, in shock. He was brought back to reality when he heard his phone ring. He knew it was Mellie. He moved closer to Olivia. He leaned down close to her face and looked at her, "Get out of my apartment."

Olivia stepped back from him without a word and Jake shut the door in her face. He locked it then rubbed his face. He walked over to his desk and picked up his phone and called Mellie back.

Mellie answered on the second ring, "Hey you."

Jake smiled, "Hey there. Little man out of his bath?"

"He sure is. Now he is drinking some milk and watching a movie before bed. Did you get done with your last bit of work?" She asked him.

"Uh…no. I had an unexpected visitor." He told her.

"Oh yeah? Who was it?" She asked.

"Olivia." He told her.

"Olivia? Why was she there?" She asked already annoyed.

"Well, she said that she was still in love with me." He told her.

Mellie clenched her jaw and took a deep breath trying to stay calm, "What did you say?" Anger danced on the tone in her voice.

"I told her to get out of my apartment. I do not love her. You know that. I love you. I want you." He said trying to keep her calm.

She sighed, "I know, I am just so sick of this. I wish she would leave you, leave us alone."

"I know baby, me too. What can we do?" He asked her.

"I am going to talk to her tomorrow. I am done with this. If she cannot let this go, then I cannot work with her. She keeps telling me I need to stay focused, yet, she is the one who is unfocused because all she seems to care about is trying to break us up instead of helping me become President." She said.

"Try to work it out with her though. You and I both know that she is the best person to help you become our first female President, which you deserve." He told her.

She took a deep breath, "You are right. I know. Thank you."

"Anytime baby. Why don't you put Teddy to bed then get some sleep yourself?" He told her.

"Yeah, that is a good idea. You need to get that work done too." She said.

"Good night, Mellie. Sweet dreams. I love you." He said.

She smiled, "Good night. Sweet dreams. I love you too." She told him.

They both hung up the phone. She got Teddy off the couch and held his hand as they walked to his bedroom. She tucked him in and read him a story. Once she was finished she kissed his forehead, "Good night my baby boy. I love you. Sweet dreams."

Teddy smiled, "Night mama. Love you too." He snuggled up with his bear and closed his eyes.

She watched him for a moment then got up. She shut off his light then closed the door behind her leaving it slightly cracked. She went back into the living room and shut off the TV and the lights before walking to her room. She brushed her teeth then shut off her bedroom light and crawled in to bed. She set her alarm on her phone then plugged it into the charger. She laid in bed wondering what she was going to stay say to Olivia. All she knew that was done dealing with this. Jake was hers and no one was going to change that. Not even Olivia Pope.

 _Holy cow! This was a pretty long chapter. The longest I cute Jake and Mellie. Mama Mellie. I tried to get some happy in this chapter! Has Olivia finally crossed the line with Jake? Is Mellie going to fire her? Those questions will be answered in the chapters to come! Stay tuned!_

 _XO, Kaitlyn_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey y'all! I have been racking my brain with ideas for this chapter because after chapter sixteen there are lots of options! I have found some inspiration from other things I have read also Scandal itself! I just want to say thank you to everyone who is still reading this and if you just started, welcome! I hope y'all enjoy chapter seventeen!_

Mellie sat in her office going over her schedule for the day. She heard her door open and she looked up to see Olivia walking through the door. She took a deep breath to keep herself calm because all she really wanted to do was yell at her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked Olivia.

Olivia set her purse down on the couch and looked at Mellie, "I am fine. Why do you ask?"

Mellie stood up and walked around in front of her desk, "I know you might have had a little too much to drink last night. I was just making sure you felt okay this morning." She said as she crossed her arms.

Olivia looked at her confused, "What? Had too much to drink? I do not know what you are talking about, Mellie." She said as she sat down on the couch and got her laptop out?

Mellie clenched her jaw, "No? You have no idea what I am talking about? Let me see if I can refresh your memory." Her voice almost a growl at this point because she was angry, "You show up at my boyfriend's door, drunk, and confess your love to him. Ring any bells?" She asked sarcasm and anger dancing in her tone.

Olivia looked up at her, "He told you?"

"Of course, he told me! He is my boyfriend. He tells me everything." She was on the verge of yelling.

"Everything? Tell me, how did you find out he worked for B6-13 again?" She asked.

Mellie narrowed her eyes, "That is in the past. We worked that out and now he tells me everything. Did you really think you do that and that I would not find out? Or did you just not care?" She asked.

"That's what you think. Mellie, I know more about him than you do. You should not be with him. I do not think you should trust." She said.

"Why? You do! You "love" him. You want to sleep with him. You want to keep us apart. Why? If he should not be trusted then why in the hell would you want to be with him? You don't want to be with him, you just don't want me to be with him. I do not care if you know more about him than I do, we are still learning about each other. It takes time!" Now she was yelling as the anger finally came out.

"He is not good for your political career-"Mellie cut her off.

"Says who! You? Jake is the head NSA. He is respected in the political community. Yes, he works for B61-13, but I trust him. He is not going to hurt my political career. Well, one thing might, he dated you. And you dated my ex-husband, but I am sure you can spin that. Right?" She asked.

"Mellie, I just don't think it's a good idea. I have told you that over and over." She said.

"Now I am telling you, once again, leave it alone. Leave us alone. We are not breaking up. You need to stop trying to come between us. Do not try it again." She said.

"And if I do?" Olivia asked Mellie.

"You will no longer be my campaign manager." She told her.

"You would not do that." She said to Mellie.

"Call my bluff, Olivia. I dare you." She glared at her then went to sit back down at her desk.

Olivia watched her then shook her head before sitting down and started working herself. They both worked in silence most of the day. When they both finished up and were packing up for the day, Olivia looked at her,

"We need to find you a Vice President and soon." She told her.

Mellie nodded, "I will think about it and I am sure you will too. We can discuss it more tomorrow." She said.

Olivia nodded and watched Mellie as she walked out of the office without saying another word to her. Mellie wanted to get home early because Fitz was coming to get Teddy for his few days with him.

She walked into the house and smiled when she saw Teddy playing in the living room with Lucy, "Hey, Teddy bear."

Teddy looked at her and smiled, "Mama!"

She did not have time to set her purse and brief case down before he was talking her with a hug. She dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, "I missed you today buddy."

"I missed you too, mama." He smiled.

She kissed his cheek and gave him one more squeeze then she stood up and picked up her bags and set them down on the couch and smiled at Lucy, "How was today, Lucy?"

She smiled as she gathered her things, "It was great. His nap was not very long though."

Mellie smiled, "Okay, thank you. Remember I won't be needing you to babysit until next week, he will be with Fitz."

She smiled and nodded, "I remember. I will see you next week, Mellie." She said goodbye to Teddy then left the house.

Mellie looked at the clock, she only had couple of hours before Fitz would be at the house to pick up Teddy.

"Ted, I will be right back and we can play." She told him and he just kept playing.

She smiled and walked down the hallway to his bedroom. She put a few last-minute items in Teddy's bag then checked to made sure everything he would need was in it. Once she knew everything was packed she walked back down the hall into the living room. She sat down next to Teddy,

"Can mama play?" She asked him.

He smiled, "Yeah!" He handed her one of his trains.

"Why thank you buddy. This is a very nice train." She smiled.

"That's my least favorite." He told her.

She laughed, "Is that why you gave it to me?" She asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah, I don't want to play with it, so you can."

She smiled and ran her hand through his hair, "I will play with it, thank you Ted." She kissed his head.

She spent most of the next couple of hours watching him play more than playing with him. She had not realized what time it was until she heard a knock at the door then she looked up at the clock,

"Hey Ted, that's daddy. Get your shoes on." She told him and they both got up.

She moved her foot, that was asleep from sitting in the position for two hours. She hobbled over to the door and opened it to see Fitz standing on her porch.

He looked at her and smiled, "Hey, is Teddy ready?" He asked.

"Hi. He is just getting his shoes on." She said. "You can come in if you want." She offered.

"No, I'm okay out here. Thank you though." He told her.

She nodded and moved her to foot to try and get it to wake up. Fitz watched her,

"You okay?" He asked her.

"What?" She looked down at her foot. "Oh yeah, it just fell asleep while I was playing with Teddy.

He nodded and Teddy came over, "Hi daddy."

Fitz smiled, "Hi buddy. Are you ready?"

He smiled, "Yes."

Mellie looked around, "Ted, are you going to take your trains?" She asked him

He shook his head, "No, I want to leave them here."

"Then you need to pick them up, please." She told him.

He nodded and Fitz looked at her, "Is that necessary? Can't you just pick them up?"

She looked at Fitz, "I could, but he got them out, he needs to put them away. I am trying to teach him some responsibility."

"Maybe, next time you can have him pick them up before I get here so I do not have to wait." He told her.

She crossed her arms, "It will take him two minutes. I think you can wait that long. I have to get is bag anyway."

"Have you noticed that when you come to get him from me, I have him and everything ready when you get there." He told her.

"You should father of the year then shouldn't you?" She said.

He rolled his eyes and she walked down the hall to Teddy's room and grabbed his bag off the bed. She walked out and back to Fitz. She handed him the bag and Teddy came over.

She bent down, "Bye buddy. I am going to miss you so much. I love you." She hugged him and kissed his head.

"Bye mama. Love you too." He hugged and kissed her back.

Fitz looked at her, "Please have him ready on time next time." He said before walking back to his car.

She rolled her eyes and waved at Teddy before closing the door. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine and sipped it as she walked to her bedroom. She set the glass down on her dresser and took off her heels and through them into her closet then took off her clothes from the day and put on a pair of black leggings, a purple shirt, a gray zip up jacket, and socks. She picked up her glass of wine and sipped it again then went back to the living room and got her phone out. She had several texts. She looked through them on her lock screen and smiled when she saw texts from Jake the last one her sent her saying, "I will be over in an hour. I love you."

She had not realized how hungry she was until she heard her stomach growling. She looked at the clock. Jake would be over soon so she decided to wait until he got there and they could decide on dinner together. She finished her glass of wine and sat it on the counter. She looked in her kitchen to see what she had to eat and come to find out she did not have much. She put a note in her phone to get groceries before Teddy came back from Fitz's. She was brought out of her own thoughts by a knock on the door. She smiled as she walked over and opened the door.

Jake stood at her door with a smile on her face and raised up two bags from Getty's Burger, "Hi there beautiful."

She smiled, "My handsome boyfriend has come to my rescue."

"I figured you probably needed dinner and I wanted us both to relax tonight so I thought a Getty's Burger and Freedom Fries were the way to go." He told her as he walked in and went to the kitchen and sat the bags down on the counter.

She closed the door and listened to him as she followed him, "You know I think I just had an orgasm hearing you talk about that food." She laughed softly.

"Well that is too bad, I was hoping to give you one myself." He smirked.

She grinned, "Oh, you definitely still can."

"Good." He smiled and kissed her. "Hi. I missed you today."

She kissed him back and smiled, "I missed you too."

They both sat down and ate, "So today before I left the office, Olivia told me I need to find a Vice President."

He nodded, "Well to be President you normally need a Vice President. At least last time I checked you did." He smirked.

She gently hit his arm, "Ha. Ha. Smart ass. I know that. I am just not sure who I am going to pick. I don't even have any options in mind."

"I am sure Olivia will come up with someone." He told her.

"I am sure she will. That is what I am afraid of." She told him and sipped her wine.

"Mel, I know that her trying to break us up is horrible, but she does know what she is doing with your campaign." He told her.

"Does she? I mean, I know she is supposed to be the best, but she did not get Fitz elected, either term. She didn't help Josie Marcus either. And she thinks that me being in a relationship with you is bad for me and for my chance at being President. Does she actually know what she is doing? She has never actually gotten anyone elected to a public office. Is that really the best?" She asked him.

He listened to her and nodded, "You know she is the best. She fixes."

Mellie looked at him, "Please do not tell me that you are not defending her. Especially after everything she has tried to do to break us up. Do you think that is for the best?"

"No, Mellie, of course not. I am just saying she is trying her best to help you become President. I did not say listen to everything she says, but she is the best and she does know what she is talking about most of the time." He told her.

She nodded then looked at him, "What if it's you?" She said.

"What if what is me?" He asked her, confused.

"What if you are my Vice President?" She asked again.

"You know Olivia is never going to let that happen." He told her.

"I do not care. I am the candidate and if you poll well, then the final choice is mine, not hers." She said.

"You think I'll be good at being your Vice President?" He asked her.

"I think you would make a fantastic Vice President. You have so much knowledge and I trust you. Do you want to do it?" She asked.

"I will do it. If you want me to and if you think I will be good at it. I do have one question though." He told her.

"What is your question?" She asked him.

"Are you sure you are going to handle being my boss and ordering me around?" He smiled.

She grinned, "Oh, I think I will be just fine." She told him.

They finished eating and they both cleaned up the kitchen. Once they finished cleaning she shut off the lights and took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

He grinned, "I like where this is going."

He pulled her against, but before he could kiss her she pushed him towards her bed, "I am giving the orders tonight." She grinned and walked over and pushed him down on the bed.

He watched her and smirked already aroused by the dominance she was showing, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good" She gave him a naughty smirk and she walked over to him and took off his shirt and then his pants, leaving him in his boxer briefs.

She straddled his waist pressing her hips against his and gently grinding into him. Jake watched her and ran his hands up her thighs to her ass and gripped it which made her look down at him and grin. He loved that part of her body, it was her asset on her. She ran her hands over his chest before leaning down to kiss and suck on his chest. She felt his hand run up her back as her tongue and lips enjoyed his skin.

When she pulled back and looked at him, he could hear her hard breathes. He ran his hands up her body, over all of her perfect curves until he brought his hands to her face and traced her lips, that were partly open, with his thumb as he listened to her hard breathing.

As Jake watched her he could not take it anymore, he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Just about the time he pushed his tongue in her mouth she pulled back and grabbed his face,

"I said that I am giving the orders." She said sternly looking into his eyes.

He looked at her and smiled, "Okay. You are giving the orders." He told her.

She got closer to his ear, still holding his face, "Now that I have reminded you who is in control tonight, stay still." She told him.

He watched her and stayed still. She kissed his cheek, then ran her tongue over his skin as she moved down to his neck and kissed over it. Then moved down to his collarbone and chest. She kissed and let her tongue run over her skin, which made Jake moan. She pulled back and got up and grinned when she saw how excited he was. She slowly took off her clothes in front of him.

She took off his boxers then pushed him down on the bed then got on top of him and straddle his waist,

"I'm sorry for torturing you." She said with a grin as she looked down at him.

"I am sure you are." He smirked at him.

She slowly grinded her wet center against his hard member, making them both moan. She finally leaned down and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, hungry for her. She pushed her tongue into his mouth. As their tongues played with each other's his hands roamed her body, feeling ad loving every curve she had. She pulled back and looked down at him. He smiled as he looked at her. Her hair was down and going free, she hardly had any make up left on, she was completely naked and he had never thought that she had looked as beautiful as she did right now, in this moment.

"You are perfect." He said, barely audible.

She smiled and blushed softly by what he had just said to her. She rested her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes before kissing him deeply once more. His hands moved down her body. She shivered at his touch. It was so gentle and loving, yet so tough and dominating. It made her tremble.

As Jake's hands ran over her body he felt her stretch marks from having her children, scars that she had gotten while growing up, freckles, acne, but he did not care. Her imperfections made her that much more beautiful. The love he had for Mellie was real, and real means loving her for her imperfections, which he did, happily.

He gripped her ass again and the tip of his member rubbed against her clit which made her moan softly. She arched her back which pushed her breasts into his face. She looked down at him,

"Kiss them." She told him."

He grinned and he kiss over her chest then placed a kissed between her breasts. Then he moved to her left breast and took it in his mouth and started to suck on it. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back as she bit her lip from the amazing sensations he was giving her. He gripped her ass again, harder this time, making her moan louder. She could feel her center getting even more wet with every kiss and suck from his mouth.

She looked down at him, "Sit up."

He did what she told him and sat up. She repositioned herself and sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her hands on the back of his neck and kissed him deeply. She took his hand and placed down on her center. Jake got the hint and started rubbing her clit with his thumb which made her suck in her breath and them moan as she broke the kiss and leaned her head back. He watched her, in awe. Watching her made him want them to stay like this forever. He never wanted to let her go. He wanted to please her. He always wanted to make her this happy.

She laid back on the bed and pulled him on top of her. She looked up at him and grinned,

"Take me." She told him.

He smiled and ran his hands up her thighs and lifted them up and held them next his sides. His member lightly grazed against her center making her shiver. He leaned down and kissed then sucked on her neck. She dug her nails into her shoulders as he did. Her body wanted him so bad. She did not know if she could handle much more waiting.

She looked up at him and tried to get words to come out, but she couldn't think straight. He watched her and smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted. He slowly pushed his member inside her making her arch her back and a moan full of anticipation and ecstasy escaped from her lips. He started to thrust deeper and faster inside he kissed and sucked over her body. She ran her hands through her hair and wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved. Their moans filled her bedroom. She held him close and kissed him deeply. She duh her nails into her back and when an orgasm ripped through her body making her moan out loudly she drug her nails up his back, leaving scratches.

Once they both came down from their orgasms they looked at each other and smiled. She kissed him deeply,

"Still don't think I could be your boss?" She asked him with a grin.

He grinned, "You can be anything you want to be."

She giggled and he got off of her and laid down next to her. She laid down on her side next to him and rubbed his chest,

"That was..amazing." She said to him.

"Yes, it was. You are amazing." He told her.

She blushed, "I am not, but thank you."

"Hey.." He rested his hand on her cheek, "You are amazing. Beyond amazing. I am so lucky to your boyfriend. I love you, Mellie." He told her.

She smiled soflty, "Thank you. I love you too. And I am the lucky one. I have not feltlike this about anyone in a very long time. I feel loved, cherished, I feel wanted." Tears filled her eyes, "Thank you for that."

"Mellie, you deserve to be loved. To be cherished. To be wanted." He wiped her eyes. "I plan on giving it my all to always make you feel that way." He told her.

She smiled and kissed him deeply and they made love once again.

Olivia sat and watched them on her TV and rolled her eyes when she started round two. She shut off her TV and set her remote down. She finished off her glass of wine and poured another, finishing off the bottle. She took a sip as she sat on her couch, thinking.

 _That twist at the end! Did y'all see that coming? Got a little bit of everything in this chapter, some drama, some love, some drinking, some sex, and a twist. Why do you think Olivia is watching Mellie? Or is she watching Jake? Or both? Make sure to keep reading to find out! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to read the NICE and POLITE reviews from y'all._

 _XO Kaitlyn (:_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey y'all! I am sorry that it has taken me forever to post a new chapter! I am going to try to be better about it! I was actually having trouble deciding what to make this chapter about because I do not want to sound like am repeating myself in these chapters. I want to make it the best all y'all reading this. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 **One week later.**

There was still tension between Mellie and Olivia. Mellie was still angry, but she had to work with Olivia. Mellie was in her office doing work when Olivia came into the office,

"I have some files for you. These are people who would make an excellent Vice Presidents for you." She said as she set the files down on Mellie's desk.

Mellie did not look up while Olivia talked. She did look up until the files hit her desk. She looked at the files and then she looked up at Olivia, "I already have my Vice President picked out."

Olivia raised her brow, "Oh? Who is that?"

Mellie opened her desk drawer and got a folder out. She handed it to Olivia. Once Olivia took it and opened she looked at Mellie,

"You have got to be joking. Jake? No." She told Mellie,

"No, you do not get to do that. This is my office. I am going to pick who I want." Mellie told her.

"Do you understand how it will look if he is your boyfriend and then the Vice President. It is going to look bad, like he got his job because he was sleeping with you. Is that why you want him to be Vice President?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

Mellie rolled her eyes, "No, Olivia. I do not want him to be the Vice President because I am sleeping with him, I want him as my Vice President because he good at what he does and I trust him. He has been the head of the NSA for a while. He knows how things work around here. America already knows him and his face. It will be easy to have him as my Vice President." Mellie explained to her.

"Do you understand how this is going to look to the public? The public knows that you two are together. They are going to assume you gave Jake the job because you two are sleeping together." Olivia said with her arms crossed.

"We are not just sleeping together, Olivia-"

Olivia cut Mellie off, "Sleeping together, dating, whatever it is that you two are doing the public is not going to be on board with him being your Vice President."

Mellie sighed, "Is that not your job? To make them? If you can't spin this, then why did I hire you? You said you can fix or spin anything. Well, here is your chance."

Olivia huffed, "Fine, but if this does not work then it's on you because I tried to tell you."

Mellie chuckled, "Olivia, I am the one running for President. It will always be on me. Just do your job."

Olivia picked up the files and she walked out of Mellie's office. Mellie watched her then smiled. She went back to doing her paperwork which she ended up doing all afternoon. She didn't see Olivia for the rest of the day. She looked at the clock and it was almost eight. She packed up her stuff, she would do it at home after Teddy went to bed. She got up and she checked her phone. She hadn't heard from Jake all day which was weird for them.

Once she was ready she walked out of her office and out to her car. Once she was home she thanked the driver then got out and she went inside. She smiled when she saw Lucy,

"Hey Lucy. How was your day?" Mellie asked her as she set her stuff down.

Lucy smiled at her, "It was good. Teddy was great, as always. He is playing in his room. You also have a guest in your room."

Mellie looked at her confused, "My room?"

Lucy nodded and Mellie walked down the hallway to her bedroom. Her door was closed and she never closed it when she out of the house. She opened it to find her bedroom to be filled with lit candles, rose pedals on her bed and some soft music playing. She smiled and walked in and looked around the room,

"Jake?" She asked.

He came out of the bathroom and smiled, "Hi, honey."

She looked at him and smiled, "What is all of this?"

"This is a night for you, for us, to relax together." He smiled.

She smiled, "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done."

He smiled, "Good. I am sorry I haven't talked to you all day. I wanted this to be a surprise for you. Lucy gave Teddy a bath and fed him dinner. This will all still be waiting after you put him to bed. I'll stay in here and make sure nothing gets burned down. When you come back in here though, come into the bathroom." He smiled and kissed her softly.

She smiled and kissed him back, "I will."

She took off her heels and put them in her closet then she walked back out of her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She walked into Teddy's room, "Hey Teddy bear."

Teddy looked up at her and smiled, "Hi mama." He stood up and hugged her.

Mellie smiled and hugged him tight and kissed his head. Then she sat down on the floor with him and played trains with him for the next hour until it was time for him to go to bed. She got him tucked in and read him _Good Night Moon._ Once she finished reading it she got up and kissed him, "Good night, baby. I love you. To the moon and back."

Teddy smiled, "I love you too, mama."

She smiled and shut off his light then walked out of his room, closing the door behind her. She went into the living room and shut off all the lights. Once everything was shut off she went back to her bedroom. She walked in then closed the door behind her then walked to the bathroom where there were more candles lit and she smiled seeing Jake in the bath tub.

"You haven't been sitting there for an hour, have you?" She asked him.

He laughed, "No, just about five minutes. I knew you'd be putting Teddy to bed soon."

"Okay, good." She smiled.

He watched her, "Are you going to join me? It is lonely in here without you."

She smiled and she got undressed, slowly, to tease him a little. Once she was undressed she got in the bathtub with him and sat down between his legs and leaned back against his chest. She sighed a relaxed and happy breath,

"You know, it takes a real man to lay in a bubble bath." She laughed softly.

"Well, just call me a real man then. To be honest though, I am in the bubble bath more for the sexy naked woman lying in it with me than for the actual bubble bath." He kissed her cheek.

She giggled, "Now that is a typical man." She rubbed his thighs.

"I can't help it. You are just so beautiful and sexy." He smiled. "So, how was your day?"

She felt herself blush as she shook her head then she closed her eyes, "It was okay. I told Olivia about your being Vice President and of course she said no and tried to talk me out of it."

He nodded, "Of course she did. As long as it is what you want then you fight for it."

She smiled, "I did. I told her that it was her job, so she better get on it."

He grinned, "That's my girl." He moved his hands up and started massaging her neck.

She dropped her head when he did, "Oh, that feels so good, babe."

He smiled and kept massaging her neck and shoulders. After a few minutes, Mellie lifted her head again,

"Why do you want to be with me?" She asked him.

He ran his hands down her arms, "Where did that come from?"

She shrugged, "I am just curious. I have never really asked you."

"I want to be with you because I love you." He told her.

She turned so she could look at him, "No, really. Why do you want to be with me? I do not want a generic answer."

He looked at her and rubbed her back, "I want to be with you because I love you. I want to be with you because you are an amazing woman. You fight for what you want. You are loyal to a fault. You are a great mother. Despite what everyone else seems to think you are one of the most caring, loving and sweetest woman I have ever met. I'm not scared to myself with you. I'm not scared to be open, honest, and vulnerable with you. You make me want to be a better man. I strive to be good enough for you, because I know I am nowhere near what you deserve and it still blows my mind that you want to be with me."

She listened to him and tears filled her eyes, "You are everything I have always wanted and needed. You are everything that I deserve. I love you. So much." She kissed him softly.

He kissed her back just as soft and rested his hand on her cheek.

Mellie turned all the way around and straddled his lap as she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jake ran his hands down her sides to her ass and gently gripped it as he pushed his tongue in her mouth. She played and sucked on his tongue. He kept kissing her and moving his hands over every inch of her body. She rested her hands on his shoulders and she moved so she could lower herself onto his hard member. They both moaned as she did. She started to move slowly as she started kissing his neck. He ran his hands through her hair and moaned as he felt her. She kissed and sucked on his neck then moved back to his lips and kissed him deeply and passionately as she started to move faster. She gripped his shoulders as she moaned into his mouth. He started to move his hips with her making them both moan louder. She sat up and leaned her head back and gripped the bath tub as they moved together. She heard the water splashing out of the tub, but she didn't care she just kept moving and moaned out when she felt the orgasm rip through her body. She whimpered as she came down from her orgasm and felt Jake orgasm.

She smiled and kissed him then collapsed against him, "Wow."

He grinned, "Wow is right. That was amazing. It always is though." He kissed her head.

They sat in the tub for a little longer then they took a shower. Once they got out and dried of they both laid down in bed, naked. It was no surprise that Jake could not keep his hands or lips off her and they made love again.

Once they were finished Jake fell asleep and she carefully got up and she blew out all of the candles then she got back into bed and laid her head on his chest and snuggled up to him. She watched him sleep and thought about the future. She didn't care what was in store for the future. She just wanted Jake to be a part of it. She laid there and drifted off to sleep listening to his heartbeat.

 _Well this chapter was focused mainly on Mellie and Jake. This was just kind of a filler chapter until I can figure out what I want the next chapter to be about. Honestly though, can we ever get enough of Mellie and Jake cuteness? I am sorry if this chapter was a little boring for y'all. I am going to really try to make the next chapter food a juicy for y'all! Feel free to leave me a comment, but please be nice. I am not a professional write. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!_

 _XO, Kaitlyn_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey y'all, I am sorry it has taking me so long to update! If you are still keeping up with this story I really appreciate it and I appreciate your patience's with the slow updates. Life is just crazy! This chapter is longer than last and I think it is much better! I am still trying to decide where I want this story go. I do not want it to get boring or repetitive! Anyway, I hope enjoy chapter 19!_

 **Two Months later.**

The election was quickly approaching which made Mellie more stressed out than she normally was. It had been a couple of weeks since they had announced that Jake was going to be Mellie's Vice President.

Mellie was sitting in her office and as she glanced at the clock in was almost midnight. She had been doing work and lost track of time. She picked up a piece of paper and looked at her ratings and also Jake's. He was doing great in the polls. She had to admit that Olivia spun the situation well. She did her job. She set the paper back down then started to pack up her stuff. She stood up and stretched her body. She walked out of her office and got into her car.

As she was driven home she looked out the window lost in thought. Her and Jake were doing good, great actually. Olivia and Fitz had left then alone for the last two months. They had been spending a lot of time together personally and professionally and she was not tired of him yet, with that thought a smile came across her face. She got her phone out of her purse and looked at it. She did not have any messages. She knew that Jake had some meetings and they were going out to dinner, so she did not expect him to have texted her.

Once she got home she out of the car and went inside. She set her stuff down and found Lucy asleep on the couch. She smiled and walked over to the couch and she gently shook Lucy's shoulder. Lucy woke up and looked at Mellie.

Mellie smiled, "Hey, you can stay here tonight if you do not want to drive home."

Lucy nodded, "I think I will. I am exhausted. It probably wouldn't be good for me to drive home."

Mellie smiled, "Of course. You can stay in the guest bedroom."

Lucy smiled at her, "Thank you, Mellie."

Mellie smiled and watched as she got up and walked to the guest bedroom. Mellie stood up and shut off the TV then she took off her heels and stretched her feet out. She shut the lights off then walked down the hallway and checked on Teddy who was fast asleep. She smiled then walked to her bedroom. She put her heels in her closet. She started undressing when she heard a knock at her door. She looked over at the clock and it was after midnight. She did not know who it could have been, but it must have been someone she knew, or Secret Service would not have let the person knock on her door. She walked out of her room and to the door. She unlocked the door and open then smiled to see Jake standing in front of her.

"Hi baby. I did not know you were coming over." She said to him.

He smiled at her, "Hey baby, I wanted to see you."

As soon as he started talking she could smell it. He was drunk. She got him in the house and closed the door. She felt his hands starting roam over her body as he locked the door. She turned to look at him,

"How much did you have to drink?" She asked him.

He shrugged as his hands founds her ass and he squeezed, "Not that much."

"Come on, lets you to bed and I will get you a glass of water." She told him.

He grinned, "In bed is exactly where I want to be." He kept grabbing and squeezing her ass as they walked to her bedroom.

"You need to sleep, Jake. You are drunk." She told him as they got into her room.

She sat him down on the bed and he pulled her onto the bed laying her on her back and he ran his hands over her body. She looked up at him,

"Jake, no. You are too drunk." She told him.

"Come on, I am not that drunk. You are so sexy. I just want to have you." He started kissing on her neck.

Mellie pushed him off, "Jake, stop." She got up and looked at him. "I am not some girl at bar that is your drunken conquest for one night. I am going to get you a glass of water. You can undress yourself." She told him as she walked out of the room.

She went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She took a sip of it then went back to her room. When she walked in Jake was passed out on the bed with his suit jacket half on. She sighed and sat the glass on her night stand then she took off her shoes and got him undressed. Once she got him tucked in she got ready for bed herself. She finally crawled in bed around one. She looked over at Jake before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Jake woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He rubbed his head before even opening his eyes. Finally, he opened his eyes and groaned. He looked around and saw that Mellie was not lying next to him. He looked at the clock and it was not even six am yet. He reached over and took the Advil that was sitting on the night stand and drank the water.

Mellie had woken up a little after five and she could not fall back asleep. Finally, she got up and she did yoga. Then she got in the shower. She was standing under the warm water with her eyes closed, she was exhausted. She had not heard Jake come into the bathroom. She jumped when she heard the shower door open. She looked over her shoulder and saw that it was him.

He smiled a little, "Hey there."

She turned around and looked at him, "Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus." He laughed a little.

"I take it the meeting went well?" She asked.

"Yes, it did. It was productive before we all ended up having too much to drink." He told her.

"Good, I am glad you were able to get some work done." She told him.

He watched her, and he pulled her close to him and wrapped her arms around her, "I am sorry about last night. It was not right of me to come here and think that we would just have sex. I do not think of you as a one-night conquest at all. I never want you to feel that way. I am sorry. You deserve more respect than that."

She looked up at him, "It is okay. I accept your apology. I was not mad. I just was not going to do sleep with you. I appreciate your apology." She smiled at him.

He smiled and kissed her softly, "I love you."

She kissed him back then smiled, "I love you too."

"How are you feeling? You could not have gotten to bed until late and you are already up." He said.

"I am tired, but I will be okay." She smiled.

"Is there anything I could do to help wake you up?" He smirked as he ran his hands down her sides.

She thought about it, "I could think of something, yes."

"I hope it is the same thing I am thinking." He grinned and squeezed her ass.

She grinned and ran her hand down and took his already hard member into her hand, "Oh I think we have the same idea."

He grinned and pushed her against the wall and pressed his body against hers as he kissed her deeply and pushed his tongue in her mouth where their tongues played with each other. He ran his hand down to her breasts and cupper them both and brushed her nipples with his thumbs and her breathe hitched in her throat then she moaned softly. He leaned down and took one of her breasts in his mouth and started sucking on her nipple making a moan escape from her mouth. He moved to the other breast and did than same as he ran his hand down her body, between her legs. He grinned when he heard her moan as his fingers started rubbing her already wet center. He slowly kissed down her toned stomach and got on his knees and he put one of her legs over his shoulder. He kissed up the inside of her thigh and she bit her lip with anticipation as she watched him. He looked up at her before running his tongue through her folds causing her to lean her head back as she moaned out, "Jake…" She said breathlessly as his tongue went deeper into her. The more she moaned and made noises the faster and harder he licked and sucked her. As she felt her orgasm build up inside her she reached down and gripped his hair tightly, "I am so close, baby." That make him work even harder which pushed her over the edge and she moaned out loudly as the orgasm ripped through her body, leaving her breathless. She whimpered as he licked up her juices before coming up and kissing her deeply, making her taste herself on his mouth.

He pulled away from her lips causing her to whine a little, she wanted to keep kissing him. He grinned and pulled her over so her hands were against the shower door. He looked down her back and over ass and down her legs. She was a beautiful woman. Her body even after three children was perfect. He ran has hand down her back and to her ass, which was his favorite asset of hers, he rubbed her ass and then pulled his hand back then smacked her ass causing her to yelp and jump, but then she grinned at him over her shoulder which made him smack her ass again, a moan coming from her this time.

"Do it again." She told her.

He grinned and smacked her ass again. She bit her lip, "One more time." He grinned and smacked her ass one more time upon her request. Then he ran his hands over her ass as he kissed over her back his hard member pressed against her center.

"What do you want?" He whispered in her ear.

"You. I want you." She said almost inaudible.

"Be more specific, Mellie. What do you want?" He asked.

She bit her lip, "I want your cock inside me, hard, now." She told him

He grinned, "Good girl." With that she felt a shiver go down her spine.

He pushed himself inside of her making her back arch and a moan escaping her lips. He pushed deep inside of her and started to thrust harder and faster making them both moan. He ran his hand over her ass again as he looked over her body as he kept thrusting into her. She dropped her head forward as she moaned out for him. He leaned down and gently bit her shoulder and sucked on it leaving a nice purple bruise when he pulled away. She started to move her hips back against him, "Jake..I am going to come." He reached one hand around and started rubbing her clit as he kept thrusting deep inside her. His touch on her clit was enough to push her over and she moaned out his name as she came. He kept rubbing her clit as he kept thrusting until he came inside her not longer after. Her legs were shaky, she was not sure she would be able to fully stand. Then Jake turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up and kissed her deeply, but tenderly.

"I love you, Melie." He whispered as he pressed his forehead against her.

She smiled, "I love you too, Jake."

They both took a real shower then got out. They dried off and she started getting ready for the day. She blow dried her hair then curled it. She did her make up then walked into the bedroom and to her closet. She put on a matching black, lace bra and panty set. She looked for something to wear and Jake walked into the closet fully dressed and he watched her. His eyes ran over her body. She was breathtaking. Her shoulders and back were tone and strong which he found very sexy. Her ass was ample. He loved it. That was one of the first things he notices and grabs when he is round her. It was one of the first things he noticed about her. Then those legs, man, he loved staring at her legs. They were long, toned, and he loved them. He could not understand how Fitz or any man did not see just how attractive she was. He was so lost in his thoughts about her that did not notice that she turned around and was looked at him.

"Jake?" She said to him.

He snapped out of his own thoughts and looked at her and smiled, "Yes, beautiful?"

She blushed softly, "Which one? The blue or the green?" She lifted up two dresses to show him.

He looked at them both and then smiled, "The blue. I love you in blue." He told her.

"Are you going to be able to keep your hands off of me today?" She asked him with a smirk.

He grinned, "Probably not, but who cares. You are my girlfriend."

She put the dress on and then put on her heels, "You are right. It does not matter."

She kissed him once she was completely ready. They walked out of her bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen where Lucy already had Teddy up, dressed and eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Lucy." Mellie smiled at her.

"Good morning, guys. Thank you again for letting me stay here last night." She told Mellie.

Mellie smiled, "Of course. You can stay here anytime."

Lucy smiled, "I made some breakfast if you guys want some." She told them.

Mellie poured them both a cup of coffee and she took sip then looked at her watch, "I should be getting to the office."

Jake shook his head, "You need to eat something, Mellie. Your next opportunity will probably be lunch and that will be hours from now." He said.

She looked at him, "Okay, you are right. I'll take some, but I have to eat it quick."

Lucy made her a plate then she made one for Jake and they sat down and ate breakfast with Teddy. Once they finished Mellie gathered her stuff up and she kissed Teddy then her and Jake walked out and were driven to the office. Once they got their they both got out and went inside. They walked to her office. She went in and set her stuff down and her secretary brought in an already big pile of files and papers. She took them and set them on her desk and she sat down and started going through them. Jake sat and watched her.

"Are you going to sit and stare at me all day or are you going to get some work done?" She asked him without looking up from the file she was reading.

He laughed some, "Sorry, I will stop staring and I'll go do some work. Can I get a kiss first?" He asked her as he leaned over her desk.

She looked up at him and smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. Once they both pulled away he walked out of her office closing the door behind him.

Olivia walked in the door a couple of minutes later and Mellie did not look up, "Jake, you can't stay in here. I have work to do.

"We have a problem." Olivia stated as she dropped a newspaper on top of Mellie's file that she was reading.

Mellie looked up at Olivia and then picked up the paper and read the headline " **Head of NASA and VP pick for Grant gets sloppy during business."** Mellie sighed and read through the article.

"Yes, he had a few too many drinks. He said the business part was dealt with by that point and that they all had too much to drink." She told Olivia.

"I do not care when he started drinking too much and neither will the public. He got drunk and looks sloppy when he is supposed to be out in public conducting business and representing you. The people are not going to elect you if he keeps doing this." Olivia said.

Mellie sighed and hit the intercom button on her phone, "Rachael, can you get Jake Ballard back in here, please."

"Sure thing, ma'am." She heard Rachael say as she rubbed her face. She knew this was not going to be a fun conversation and she knew it was probably not going to end well.

Jake came back into her office, "Couldn't be without me fo…" He trailed off when he saw Olivia standing next to Mellie's desk.

Mellie and Olivia both looked at him and Mellie held out the paper to Jake. He looked at her and took it then looked down at it.

"You have got to be kidding me. I was not even that dunk." He said looking up from the paper.

Mellie raised a brow and gave him look that said she knew better. He sighed and sat the paper down. Olivia looked at him,

"I do not care how drunk you were. You should not have had any or at the most one. You are representing her, Jake. It does not look good for her Vice President pick to be out getting drunk while discussing business or ever." She said, clearly annoyed.

"I get Olivia. I messed up. I get it. I will not do it again, but you are not my boss. Mellie is. I would like to talk to her about this." He told her.

Olivia shook her head, "Oh, no. She may be your boss, but she is also your girlfriend and I am not going to let you sweet talk her into forgetting about this."

Mellie looked at Olivia, "Excuse me? Do you not think I can handle this in a professional matter?"

Olivia looked at her, "Honestly, no. I say that because if this had been any other Vice President pick you would be fuming, yet here you are, as calm as can be and that is because he gets between your legs every night."

Mellie clenched her jaw as she listened to Olivia. Once she was finished she looked at Jake, "Can you leave us. I will talk to you about this" she pointed to the paper, "later." Jake nodded and walked out of her office.

Mellie stood up and looked at Olivia with narrowed eyes, "Do not forget that you work for me, Olivia. I am going to handle this situation with Jake. Just because I am sitting here calm does not that I am not angry or upset by his actions and how what he did represents this campaign. Also, stop bringing up my personal relationship with him. Yes, we are dating, we are both well aware of that. However, it is not clouding my judgement. I am not Fitz. I will not make my decisions based off the emotions of the person I am sleeping with. Do not compare to the two because we are nothing alike. Now, if you have a problem with how I handle this, then you can walk out that door and not come back." She crossed her arms in front of her, still looking Olivia dead in the eye.

"How are you going to handle it?" Olivia asked her.

"I have not decided yet. I need some time to think about it." Mellie said.

"Just make sure something is done. He cannot be doing that and you cannot let him get away with it. I told you this was a bad idea from the start." Olivia stated.

Mellie took a deep breath, "Yes, I know. You have said it over and ov-" She was cut off by the speaker on her phone,

"Ma'am, President Grant is here to see you." She said.

Mellie looked down at her phone and pressed a button, "I am in a meeting. He can wait until we are finished."

The next thing she knew Fitz was walking through the door. Mellie looked at him, "Fitz, I am in a-" He cut her off, "Mellie, it is Karen." He stated.

Mellie felt her heart drop into her stomach. What had happened? What was wrong with her only daughter?

 _Whew! That was a long one! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will do my best to keep updating more often. Any comments or reviews are welcomed, but I just ask that they be nice or constructive! Have a good day, y'all!_

 _XO Kaitlyn_


End file.
